Kung Fu Nightfall 4 - Part 1
by Solarsystemex
Summary: 17 years after KFN 3, Po and Tigress aren't living in the Valley of Peace anymore, and are seemingly retired from kung fu duties. But why? Their son is desperate for answers, and when strange things start to happen, it could lead them to their most dangerous and wildest adventure yet along with their son and some new friends!
1. The prophecy and the new life

**Chapter 1 – 17 Years Later**

"_Long ago, there was a legend of two warriors, two warriors so great that they were a couple of the most powerful things in the universe. One was a male, one was a female, and together, they watched and protected the universe together and the universal timeline. The universe was all peaceful and full of light, and it was all peaceful until one day…the male of the group saw a darker power in the universe, and then he turned against the light and became the dark. The male became something he shouldn't have been and he began using his dark powers to create the circling Yin and Yang symbol in the Universe. So now, the light and dark are now chasing one another until one wins out. And that's when the Yin and Yang symbol was born. The male created a world of his own to combat the female, so there's been a war going on for thousands of years. And the male victim said he won't stop until everything in the universe is his! There have been other legends…and that's the tale of the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five, but they won't realize what's coming…soon, the male victim will wreck all havoc on their planet, then so on, out into the universe…what kind of force can save us from this dark fate? There is only one way…"_

*17 YEARS LATER*

It's been 17 years since the victory of ending the Solar System War and Tigress finally destroying the Kaftar and conquering her nightmare. It's been peaceful since then, but, when we look through the trees, we see a beautiful mountain range, with snow caps, there were some puffy white clouds in the sky with the golden sun, the trees were beautiful and green, and the meadows were flushing with green colors. We then travel past the meadows and see a crystal clear, sparkling lake with a crystal clear sparkling stream. The view was breathtaking, you would want to see this. Then, we see a village, that's a bit bigger than the Valley of Peace, it had red roofs, with nice looking Ancient China buildings, it had a large palace with a red roof on it, it was similar to the Jade Palace, only different. We then go down into the streets to see that there were lots of pandas with some geese, pigs, goats, antelope, and sheep. Then we see a group of kid bunny rabbits laughing and running to a certain building, and we see that it's a school. It's a school for all ages, including high school students.

Inside the school there were quite a bit of teens with a pretty good bit of kids there. All were smiling and talking with each other, and everything at the school was great. The teaching was great, the students behaved well, it was just great. Well...great but not perfect, then a tiger with jade eyes, black ears, nice and slender, he has on a green shirt with blue pants on, he has a round spot in the middle of his forehead and two horizontal lines on the side of it. He is sliding on a skateboard with a smile on his lips, he's a strong tiger, it looks like he works out some, but he's not huge and muscled up. He then stopped skating and then opened up his locker to pull out some books for science class. He smiled again and then he began skating.

"Lei!" said a woman goose with glasses and a black dress on, "Keep the skateboard's wheels upright if you want to keep it!"

Lei hopped off the skateboard, picked it up and held the skateboard upside down so the wheels are in the air.

"Like that, Mrs. Goose?" Lei asked, looking at her.

"That's it," Mrs. Goose said.

Lei continued to walk with his board upright, he has gotten in trouble at school some, but not too much, unlike the bully rhino who keeps picking at people. Lei walks by a kissing panda couple, and he just rolls his eyes while shaking his head, thinking _"Some people."_

A little while later, in science class, Lei sat in the middle of the room with other students surrounding him like antelope, sheep, and rabbits. The teacher was Mr. Xiao, he's a panda as well, but a bit smaller than Po.

"And as you can see class," said Mr. Xiao while writing something on the board, "The rocks that we find here on the surface of Earth, are just small pieces from the huge chunks underneath the surface." He turned to the class and asked, "Now tell me, how are Igneous rocks formed?"

Lei shot up his hand and Mr. Xiao said, "Yes Lei?"

"Well, they have to form in volcanoes," Lei explained, "Once a volcano erupts it spurts out lava. And once the lava cools, it'll form rocks and sometimes the rocks will form crystals inside of it. But unlike some rocks, like Obsidian, it cooled so quickly that crystals didn't have time to grow. That's why it looks glassy."

"Yes," said Mr. Xiao, "You should also know that they come from mid-ocean ridges like in the Pacific, the Atlantic, and the Indian Ocean."

"And Sedimentary rocks are formed from grains and pebbles that're pressed together over time," Lei continued, "While Metamorphic rocks are formed by heat and pressure."

"Exactly right," Mr. Xiao said, "Great job, Lei."

Lei smiled and nodded while someone muttered, "Geek." He looked back at an antelope, who just shrugged his shoulders. Lei just rolled his eyes and got back to paying attention.

A little while later, Lei has just eaten lunch, and he had some rice balls with noodles and tofu. He softly burped before he threw the plate in the trash. Then a teenage male panda patted him on the back, surprising him, but not much.

"Hey Lei!" the teenage panda greeted, "How's it going?"

Lei chuckled and said, "It's going fine, Xin." He turned to face the panda, and the panda had blue eyes, he was nice and slender for a panda, he had on a green shirt with black pants. Then Lei saw a female leopard with brown eyes, she's nice and attractive, she smiled at Lei, who blushed lightly.

"Hey Lei," she said in a sweet tone.

"H-Hi Jinjing," Lei said with a little nervous tone, making Jinjing giggle.

"Are you ready for some football practice?" Xin asked in an excited tone.

"I don't know," Lei joked, "Mom's still a bit picky about me joining the team. If you know what I mean."

"Yeah," agreed Xin, "She is a great woman, but she can be a bit stubborn about things."

"That she can, be she's a great mother," Lei said with a smile.

Then the bell rang and Lei knew it was time for some football practice, he began walking with his friends. Xin has been in the football team for a few months, and Lei is just getting started, after Xin coaxed him to do so.

"Hey Lei," said Jinjing, "Maybe after school I could go meet your parents. I haven't seen them in a while."

Lei blushed a bit before saying, "I…I, oh, of course. You can see them again if you want." Jinjing smiled and said, "Thanks Lei." Lei nodded before she began walking down the hall, she looked back at him and waved at him. Lei chuckled and slowly waved back with slightly wide eyes, making Jinjing giggle.

"Dude," Xin said, wrapping his arm around Lei, "She's a keeper, but she's a hard one to land."

Lei snapped out of his thoughts back into reality before saying, "What?! What?! We're just friends! Nothing else! I mean…yeah, since we were five…"

"Are you saying you can't land a girl?" Xin asked.

"Uh…" Lei said, "I don't know if a girl will ever fall for me…I'm into skateboarding, doing insane tricks, kung fu, and rock n' roll music."

"Lei, it's the inside of a person that counts for a girl," Xin said, "And also if you're a guy who has abs like Stan, or are a panda like me, anyone can land a girl or guy if possible."

Lei shuttered a little, he then turned to Xin and said, "Thanks…for the advice…"

"And be sure to do the pec popping of love," Xin said with a grin.

"NO!" Lei shouted, "Not that! No way!"

He began stomping away while Xin called, "Women have fallen for men for thousands of years because of that!"

"Don't care!" Lei shouted back.

A little while later, school's out and Lei has to go home. He could take the bus, be likes to walk in the crisp, cool, autumn day. He took a deep breath in and breath out, oh, the cool air felt so good in his nostrils. He's waiting for Jinjing to come and meet him, for he always walks to where his dad works when school's out. He goes there not only to see his dad, but to also enjoy the candy. Yes, his dad works at a candy shop while his mother works at home, babysitting some kids for the local neighbors while they're at work. Then, he felt someone tap his back, and when he turned around, he almost fell backwards when he saw Jinjing right in front of him.

"Hello Lei," she giggled, "I'm ready to meet your parents."

Lei slowly nodded, his stomach tightened a bit before he said, "Let's head to my dad's candy shop. He's about to get off work."

"Let's go then," Jinjing said with a smile.

Lei slowly nodded again before they began walking. The streets were nice and beautiful with beautiful buildings with red roofs pointing to the blue sky above. There were lots of pandas with some geese and rabbits in the town. As they walked, Lei couldn't help but look at Jinjing. She's so beautiful in her white dress with white sandals. She just could take your breath away, what he thought anyway. He smiled as he looked at her, unaware that she knows that she's looking at him. He chuckled in his mind, and then…BAM! He ran into a post, making Jinjing laugh. Lei blushed furiously while he said, "Ha, ha, very funny."

"Come on, big boy, let's get to your dad's place," Jinjing giggled.

Lei nodded and then he looked to his left to see a candy store, that's next to a noodle shop.

When they got there, the shop was packed, there were lots of geese, antelope, and rabbits. Lei looked for his dad and then he saw him come out of the employees' area. Lei smiled and then he began to run over to him. We then see that his dad his Po. The panda was a bit slimmer than he was 17 years ago, and he looked a lot more mature and wiser.

"Dad!" he heard.

Smiling, knowing that voice, he turned around to see his own son running towards him. He smiled wider and said, "Lei my boy!" When his son got up to him, Po scooped his son up in a hug while Jinjing smiled as she walked over. In comparison, Lei's head went up to his dad's neck.

"How'd school go?" Po asked his son with a soft tone.

"Oh, Dad, do we have to talk about it?" Lei joked with a chuckle.

"Yes, yes we do, son," Po chuckled.

He put his son down and then he saw Jinjing, who was smiling. Po smiled at her and asked, "And you're Jinjing right?"

"Yes," Jinjing replied as she smiled, "It sure has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it's wonderful to see you again," Jinjing, "Remember, I'm the father of awesomeness."

"Dad, really? Awesomeness?" Lei teased again while nudging his dad a bit. Po chuckled and said, "Well, the word 'awesome' has been a big part of my life."

"Well," said Jinjing with a smile, "It's great to see you again. I've heard stor…"

"Yeah, yeah," Po said with a smile, "I know, it's great to see you too."

"Yeah," said Jinjing, "Oh, and Lei, do you have your science project ready?"

"Oh, yeah!" Lei said with a grin, "The science fair!"

"Oh, I forgot about that," Po said, "It's only two days away, right?"

"Yes," Lei said with a grin, "And mine's about volcanoes and rocks forming in the earth."

"That sounds like a great project," Jinjing commented with a smile, "Mine's about electricity and energy."

"Same to you," Lei said with a smile, "A great project."

"Both are," Po said to the teenagers, "I've got one more thing to do. But until then, get you some candy out of the candy machine over there."

Po pointed to it and then Lei said, "Thanks Dad." Po nodded before he went to go take care of one more thing. Lei got him some chocolate bars with some jellybeans and some gum. Jinjing got some kit-kats and some Twix bars, king size. Then Po came over and said, "Okay, I'm done."

"That was quick," Jinjing said with a smile.

"Ah, you know, awesomeness," Po said a little proudly with a smirk.

"Come on awesome Dad," Lei joked again before they went out of the shop.

As they walked, they walked past the noodle shop, where Mr. Ping is serving customers. He's a bit older looking, but he still can cook and serve. This time, he has some helpers.

"Hey Dad!" Po called out to him.

"Oh, hey Po!" Mr. Ping called out to him with a smile.

"Be sure those customers are happy as pappy!" Po joked.

Mr. Ping laughed and said, "You can count on that!" With that, the three figures continued to Po's house, where Lei can't wait to get after a day of school.

Meanwhile, at Po's house, Tigress, who's in a plain blue dress, nothing special about it though, she gave a baby goose to its mother and said with a smile, "He was an angel today. I'll look forward to see him again."

"Thanks for taking care of him," the goose woman said with a smile, "He'll be back tomorrow."

Tigress smiled and then the goose gave her 20 Yuan. Tigress thanked the goose, who went on her way. Now, you might think Tigress' beauty decreased over the years, but no! She's a bit stronger and she looks more beautiful. She _matured_ in beauty over the years despite being a 44-year-old woman. She's even stronger than she was 17 years ago, and she's happy as well. She grabbed a broom and began to sweep off the porch some, for she only had one child for the day.

"Heya! We're home!" a voice called to her, she stopped sweeping as she let a smile spread on her face. She turned to see that the voice belonged to her Po, and Lei began running up to her. She put the broom away and when she did, Lei gave her a big hug, and she returned the hug while she smiled a wide smile.

"How was your day?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"It was great as always, Mother," Lei said.

"Did you get in trouble again?" Tigress asked.

"No, no," Lei replied, "I do have grade A's in my science and math classes though."

"Well, always do great in school," Tigress said softly, "You don't want to fail in life, you know."

Lei nodded and he kissed his mother's cheek before he turned to see his dad and Jinjing.

"Hey my panda," Tigress said in a sweet tone before kissing Po, she turned to see Jinjing and she asked, "Aren't you Jinjing?"

"Yes," Jinjing said with a smile, "You remember me?

"I sure do," Tigress said with a smile, "I've been keeping your little brother for the past few weeks."

"Oh, so you're the reason why my little brother vanishes for the entire day," Jinjing said with a little teasing tone.

"I know," Tigress said, pretending to be guilty, "But he's so adorable!"

Jinjing laughed and hugged Tigress, who returned the hug, all had smiles on their faces.

"Why don't we all go in and have a snack?" Po offered, he then put his hands on his belly and said, "My belly has been really talkin' to me for the last two hours."

"Oh, Dad, you're such a nutcase sometimes," Lei said with a teasing tone.

"Lei," said Tigress, "Don't go too far like last time, when you told a joke, it was a little…too dark and you got in trouble. Right?"

"Okay Mom," Lei said, he was a bit rebellious sometimes, and sometimes a bit cocky and stubborn, but he and his parents love each other so much. Tigress nodded and then she wrapped her arm around Lei before they all went inside.

When they got in, the house was a decent house, it had white walls with hardwood floors, and the kitchen has a blue wall, which Po went into and got him a snack.

"Lei," said Tigress, "You know to get your homework done and to get your project to school, don't you?"

"Yes Mother," Lei said.

"Good," said Tigress, "You and I need to get that thing into the gym tonight since it's a bit hard to get it there in one piece."

Lei nodded, his mother can be a bit ordering around and asking questions wanting things straight, it was a bit annoying, but he gets over it in time. Then Po came out with some cookies and some apples and they all each got one.

"Po, did you eat all of the donuts?" Tigress asked when she saw powder on his face. Po nodded his head while Tigress rolled her eyes in annoyance, but she smiled, just loving how Po can be about eating. When they finished eating their snacks, Jinjing smiled at Tigress and Po.

"Well, I'd love to stay, but I've gotta go home, my parents don't like me getting home late," she explained.

"Well, we'll see you later," Po said with a smile.

"It was lovely to meet all of you," Jinjing said with a smile.

"You too," Tigress said.

Jinjing began to leave, and she looked back at Lei.

"See you around," she said in a seductive tone, with a smile.

Lei blushed a bit before Jinjing giggled and left. Tigress made him look at her and she said, "You have to get my and Po's approval before dating, you know."

"I know, I know," Lei said, a bit annoyed.

"Come on, Tigress," Po said, "He knows the rules."

"I just wanna make sure he's listening," Tigress said, looking at him.

Po sighed and he said in a soft tone, "Tigress, he's 17 years old. He's gonna be graduating in a year."

"I know," Tigress said, "I just don't want him to fail in life."

Po understood that, he smiled at Tigress and he pulled her into a hug, and she returned it. Po looked at Lei and said, "Get your homework done, you and her need to get your project to school."

"Yes Father," Lei said.

Then he headed up the stairs to do his homework, Tigress kissed Po again before they both sat down on the couch.

A while later, Lei has done his homework, and he and his mother are in the school's gym, bringing the volcano and rock project into the gym. Lei led his mother to where his project would be placed; Tigress was pleased to see Lei in the science fair again, for he'd been in it for 3 years in a row. Tigress looked around to see other science projects, like the Solar System, plant life, animal life, and many others.

"Isn't it amazing, Mother?" Lei asked with a smile.

"What?" asked Tigress.

"The science fair," Lei explained, "It looks a lot better than it did last year."

Tigress smiled, and she couldn't disagree with him there. Then Lei showed her where to put everything. Lei put down a model of a volcano and a display showing how rocks are formed inside the Earth. Then Tigress put down some actual sample from the Earth. When she saw it was finished, she smiled at Lei and said, "Nice work, Lei."

"Well, you and Dad helped me a bit," Lei said with a smile, "You two are such good parents."

Tigress chuckled, "Well, you do get a bit annoyed at us." Lei shook his head and said, "Doesn't mean I don't love you." With that, they hugged each other, happy with one another. When they broke apart, Tigress said, "Let's go home. You know, the Po and I have to do our routine each night."

"Yeah," Lei said with a smile, "Always doing things in the garage and checking the town, making sure it's safe."

"Just don't go near the garage at night hours," Tigress told him before they began to leave.

"Okay Mom," Lei said.

As they headed home, Lei was wondering why his mother and father don't let him near the garage at night hours. It's confused him for a long time, but he always did what they told him. He was just wondering what they do in the garage all night and checking the town. What's up with that? He always thought he could hear clanking of metal and smashing of wood far in the distance. He knew if he got close to the garage at night, his parents would be upset, like that one time last summer. They trained him in kung fu some in the yard, but it's pretty much basic. He decides not to question them for they don't want to talk about it. He just couldn't figure out what.

"Lei," said Tigress, but he didn't respond, "Lei? Lei!"

Lei jumped out of his skin, he turned to face his mother and asked, "Yes Mother?"

"We're home, first off," said Tigress, "And were you thinking about something?"

"Yes, Mother," Lei admitted, "I was just thinking about the science fair and how excited I am for it."

"I see," Tigress said with a smile, "You are always excited about it." Then she dropped her smile and said, "But remember not go near the garage tonight."

"I know, Mom," Lei said.

Lei headed into the house while his mother followed.

When they got in, it was 8pm, and Po was waiting for them. He gave his son a smile and a hug like he always does when he comes home. He gave Tigress a hug and a kiss like he always does. Po smiled at Lei and said, "You might wanna get some sleep, for it's the day before the science fair, you know."

Lei nodded, "But it's 8pm."

"I know," Po said with a smile, "But we've got things to do, and you do need sleep."

"I know," Lei said softly, "But I just want to…" Tigress cut him off and said, "Lei, it's bedtime. You need to be at school at 7:30 tomorrow morning."

Lei sighed, rolling his eyes with his eyes closed, he turned to face his mother and said, "Good night, Mother." Tigress gave a small smile before hugging Lei and telling him good night. Then Po told Lei good night as well. As Lei headed up the stairs to his room, he looked at his parents before he left.

A few minutes later, Lei has already brushed his teeth and he has on nothing but boxers. He's a bit ripped and he does look a bit strong. He blew his candle out as he got into the bed and pulled the covers over him. As he laid in bed, he began wondering why his parents are so secretive at night.

_*Flashback*_

_We see a ten-year-old Lei, who's with some friends, Xin's parents, and 11-year-old Xin is right next to Lei._

"_You're gonna be staying with Xin's family for a while," Po said to Lei while rubbing his son's head._

"_But I want to go with you guys," Lei said, wanting to go with his parents._

"_Lei," Tigress said, getting eye level with him, "Dad and I have to go on a vacation without you. Kids aren't allowed on this private vacation. I'm sorry."_

_Lei hugged his mother, who returned the hug, when they broke apart, it looked like Tigress was holding back tears._

"_Lei, be safe here," Po said softly._

_Po gave his son a hug before they left while Tigress wiped her eyes. Lei was confused and he didn't know why they were acting a bit emotional._

_*End of flashback*_

Now, with the 17-year-old Lei, he was just confused as he was then. That's not the only time it's happened before, it's happened on several occasions. When he was 10, and when he was 13, and when he was sixteen. They say they go on a vacation, and when they do, they come back like three weeks later. Lei always wondered why they left in a bit of sadness, he just didn't know why.

"Why won't they tell me…" he asked himself.

Then, he heard some faint clanks of metal and smashing of wood in the distance like he does every night. He looked at the window and he just couldn't figure out why his parents were secretive at night. He then closed his eyes to try to go to sleep.

In the garage, well, BELOW the garage, we see Po and Tigress training on training equipment, similar to the training grounds back at the Jade Palace, only a little different. They're training?! They're kung fu masters, duh! But why are they hiding that from Lei?

"Po," Tigress said.

Po stopped training, he turned to face her and asked, "Yes Tigress?" He saw that she was a bit concerned and she crossed her arms while looking at the floor. Po put his hand on her shoulder and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I just…" Tigress said, but she trailed off.

"You just what?" Po asked, confused.

"I just…don't want to let Lei find out about us," Tigress said softly, "What if he finds out we're kung fu masters?"

"I don't know," Po said softly, "But he won't."

"What if he does?" Tigress asked, looking at him.

"I just hope he doesn't…" Po said, hugging her, "If he does…who knows how he'll react…"

"Shouldn't we get back to training?" Tigress said, changing the subject.

Po nodded as they got back to training, not wanting Lei to find out that they're kung fu masters.


	2. New student coming

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! :D Enjoy! :D I will be giving some previews on some new characters in this story on my profile! :D**

**Chapter 2 - New student coming**

The next day, Lei is slightly snoring as the sun streamed into his room. It's no later than 6 and Lei has to be at school at 7:30am in time for class. When his alarm went off, showing that it's 6am, Lei slowly stretched and opened his droopy eyes as he stifled a yawn. He stretched out his arms and the joints in them cracked as he did so. He then stood up and looked out the window to see a beautiful valley behind some houses. Lei has hardly left town, but only for vacations with his parents. He looked to see snow capped mountaintops in the distance. He then put a towel over his shoulder and began to walk towards the bathroom to take a shower.

About 20 minutes later, Lei came out of the shower, he had a t-shirt on and white boxers on. He let out another yawn before grabbing a green shirt and long blue pants before slipping into them and putting on sandals. He combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and put on deodorant before he went downstairs.

When he got downstairs, he saw his mother, Tigress, in her white night gown, she had fixed breakfast for herself and Lei. Lei loved coming down the stairs and smelling the pancakes coming from the kitchen, and that's what he smells now. He smiled a dreamful smile before he began walking towards the kitchen table.

"Morning, Mother," Lei said.

Tigress turned around to see Lei, she smiled at him, "Morning Lei. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a kitten," Lei joked, making his mother chuckle.

Then Lei poured some orange juice into his cup while Tigress gave him some sausages.

"Mom, how many kids are you gonna have today?" Lei asked, before taking a sip of his orange juice.

"I think…" Tigress said, thinking, "At least…4 or 5…much more than yesterday."

Lei smiled, "And you're really great with kids. I've seen you deal with them before."

Tigress sat down as she got a cup of warm tea, she stretched her legs a bit before she said, "You know I wasn't always like that."

"I know Mom," Lei said with a smile.

Then Lei got some pancakes, as Tigress looked a picture of her mother, Po's father, and Mr. Ping. She sighed as she had a bit of a depressed look.

"What's wrong?" Lei asked.

"You know," Tigress said, looking at the picture, "If only they were here to see you all grown up, they would be very proud and happy for all that you've been doing in school, and in life.

Lei looked over to the picture, he nodded and then he said, "I would love to see them…but I don't even remember their faces…" Tigress slowly nodded as she felt a twang of sadness come to her, but not too much. You see, when Lei was a baby, Tigress' mother and Po's father died, it was a devastating blow, but they're pulling through it.

"I want you to do great again today," Tigress told him, "It's important that you get your knowledge."

"You tell me that every day," Lei said, a bit annoyed.

"I know," Tigress said, taking a sip of her tea.

Lei still wanted to know why his parents were so secretive at night, and why they won't allow him near the garage at night hours. He's just so confused and desperate for answers. Yet, his parents are very quiet and secretive over it. He poured some syrup on his pancakes and began to eat them.

"Mom," said Lei.

"Yes Lei?" Tigress said, looking at him.

"You know Li, the teenage antelope from football practice?" Lei asked, hoping his mother would remember him.

"Yeah, why?" Tigress asked.

"Well, he's having a sleepover this Thursday, and he was wondering if I could come," Lei said before eating another bite of pancakes. Tigress nodded and said, "That sounds like fun."

"They have a guide that can take us up to the mountains, he said they might bring us up to the mountains," Lei said with a smile.

"That sounds cool," Tigress said with a small smile, "I'll think about it, and I'll give you my answer at dinner, okay?"

Lei nodded and agreed as he continued to eat his breakfast.

A while later, Lei is almost to school. He looked to his right and saw a raccoon putting up some signs for the science festival tomorrow. Lei smiled to himself, figuring he's gonna do great in the science fair. He's listening to rock 'n roll music as he heads to school. He began sliding on his skateboard again as a leaf blower blew some leaves into his face. He softly laughed and waved at the rabbit blowing the leaves. He then entered the school.

When he got in the school, he got off his board so he could keep it. He knew if he began skating again, Mrs. Goose would take the skateboard away for a while. He saw some pandas talking about something, but he didn't pay any mind to it. He began opening his locker to get his books out, but someone slammed the door shut, almost cutting him, he dropped his books also. He looked to see a teenage rhino, he had an angry look on his face.

"Really?" Lei asked incredulously, he picked up his books but the rhino grabbed his shirt, making Lei's eyes widen in anger.

"I don't want any of this nonsense," Lei said in a serious tone.

"I've got a score to settle with you!" the rhino shouted.

Then he punched Lei, sending him flying about 5 feet, but Lei recovered and began to avoid the rhino. He threw punches at Lei, but he kept avoiding them. The people began chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" as Lei continued to avoid the rhino's blows. Xin and Jinjing saw what was going on, and by what was going on, they knew that Lei didn't start this fight. Lei avoided another blow from the rhino and he began blocking his blows using some kung fu skills. Lei then decided to push him away, but that only made it worse. The rhino then CHARGED! Lei managed to avoid him but the rhino ran into a wall! He tried to get his horn out of there, but it was stuck tight! Lei didn't want to cause anymore commotion so he began walking away. Then, Mrs. Goose came out.

"What's going on here?" she said, obviously very angry.

She looked to see the rhino having his horn in the wall, he then got it out of the wall and looked at Lei with a glare.

"Well?" demanded Mrs. Goose.

"Mrs. Goose, it wasn't my fault," Lei started…but the rhino cut him off saying, "Lei started a fight with me! He broke out!"

"No!" Lei said defensively, "I was just getting my books and he came to bully me!"

"All right," Mrs. Goose said, "Bojing, you have detention, and Lei…the principal wants to see you."

"What?" Lei said, confused, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," said Mrs. Goose, "He just asks something of you. Now go and see him."

Lei shrugged his shoulders, but he was a bit nervous. He began walking to the principal's office while Bojing, the rhino, snorted and began stomping away, angry.

A few minutes later, Lei has arrived in the principal's office, the principal was a panda, he looked like he was about in his 50s and he was aging a bit. He had on a dark brown suit with a white shirt and red tie. Lei sat down in the chair in front of him and said, "Principal Yang…you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Lei," said Yang, "There's a new student coming here, and he said he'll be late due to the fact that he had to walk here."

"What kind of new student?" Lei asked, confused.

"Well, he is a bit lonesome, and he does need a friend," Yang explained, "He's just had a rough life, and he doesn't know who to trust."

"Oh, wow," Lei said, surprised, "That sounds rough."

"It is," replied Yang, "We're unsure what kind of species he is. He's completely black, and he's not a lion…a leopard…and neither a panther…"

Lei was confused once again, he knew this guy wasn't a lion, leopard, or panther. Lei shook it off and asked, "What's his name?" The principal shrugged and said, "This'll sound weird, but they all call him Dirt…"

"Wh-Whatta?" Lei said, shocked, "Dirt? Why do people call him Dirt?"

"I don't know," Yang explained, "But he hardly had any medical records or any records in life. He's mysterious, but the parents said he needed to go here, and that he needs a friend like you."

"Why doesn't he just ask for someone else?" Lei asked.

"I don't know," replied Yang, "He just says he only takes tigers as friends…and maybe some pandas as well…it sounded mysterious and I don't know fully what or who he really is."

"I-I don't know what to say," Lei said, not knowing what he should do.

"Lei, this is a chance for you to make a new friend," said Yang, "You've only got two best friends here, and you can use another."

Lei shrugged, not knowing about this. He looked at Yang again before saying, "I'll…think about it…I just don't know yet…" Yang sighed and said, "All right. Let me know what you think later today."

"Got it, sir," Lei said.

He then got up and Yang said, "Stay out of trouble, but I'm gonna have to report the incident in the hall to Bojing's and your parents. Got it?" Lei sighed and nodded, knowing his mother will get onto him when he got home.

A while later, Lei is eating lunch, he ate some rice balls and tofu today, for he wasn't really hungry today. Then Jinjing came to Lei's side and sat beside him.

"So, what did the principal want?" she asked.

Lei just looked at her, keeping himself from blushing.

"Oh…uh…" Lei said, stammering, "He just…wanted to talk to me about something…that's all…"

"What did he talk about?" Jinjing asked.

"He told me about a new student…" Lei said before he got up.

Jinjing stood up as Lei began to take his plate to the trashcan. Jinjing began to follow him as he ate the last bit of tofu on his plate. He tossed the plate in the trash and began to head to his next class.

"Lei, I just want to know," Jinjing said, following him.

"You will see him until he arrives," Lei said, grabbing his bag.

Jinjing put her hand on his shoulder, making him freeze and then he looked at her.

"Please…please tell me," Jinjing begged, pleading with her eyes.

Lei looked into her eyes, and they were pleading with him. She really wanted to know. Lei's heart melted at the sight and he gave in.

"All right," Lei said, "He's a black cat…not a lion…a leopard…or a panther…"

"What?" Jinjing said, confused.

"I know," said Lei, "I and the principal don't know what kind of species he is. But he's lonesome and doesn't have any friends."

"Oh wow…" Jinjing said, "That's horrible…"

"I know," said Lei, "And he hardly has any medical records or hardly anything in life."

"Sounds a bit strange, doesn't it?" Jinjing said, now very confused and she was wondering who or what he is.

"The principal asked me if I could become friends with him," Lei explained, "But…I just don't know…"

"Lei," Jinjing said softly, "You do need to help this boy. He's troubled, I just know it. I know you can do good with him, you just gotta find a way to do it."

"I get what you're saying, but I'm not so sure," Lei confessed.

"Come on, Lei," Jinjing said, grabbing his arm, "It'll be fine. Please Lei, do it for me."

He looked into her eyes, and they were begging with him again. Her amber eyes hypnotized him, he felt awkward and good as she pleaded with her eyes. He sighed as he gave in again.

"Okay…I'll give it a try…" he said, a little awkwardly though.

Then, Jinjing hugged him, sending him into full shock. His eyes widened as she hugged him. She whispered "Thank you" as she hugged him. When she let go, she giggled at his blank expression.

"Good luck," she said with a smile.

She began walking away as Lei kept his blank expression, he was just so shocked, and he didn't know what to do. Then he broke out of his daze back into reality and he decided to go tell the principal what he decided to do.

Meanwhile, outside of our world, in outer space, we see the _SolarX_, now fully repaired from the battle against Vulcan. It's currently 1 million miles from the planet Neptune.

Inside, at the main control room, we see many Steroids, all have fully rounded bodies with arms and legs, each one represented a different outer space object. Then Jupiter went over to a monitor and began to examine some data they've collected. He sighed as he rubbed his head, he just couldn't fully comprehend on what they've found.

"Any luck?" said a voice from behind.

Jupiter turned around to see Vulcan, he was an orange-red Steroid with a dark purple cape on that shined a bit in the light, he had dark brown eyes too.

"No," Jupiter said with a sigh, "This new dark energy is so powerful…that our sensors can't fully read it."

"I see," said Vulcan, crossing his arms, "It's been popping all across the cosmos."

Jupiter nodded as he continued to monitor. About 3 years ago, this strange dark energy began showing up across the Milky Way, the universe, and even in the Solar System. The Solar Team's been tirelessly trying to figure out what in the Solar System it is though. Despite Neptune's crazy pranks and jokes, they've come to determine that it might be a stronger force out there somewhere that they can't see.

"Jupiter," said Saturn from behind. Jupiter turned to face her and she said, "There's been another chunk of dark energy close to the Sun. About 2 million miles away.

"Dang it!" Jupiter exclaimed, "Isn't that a little too close?"

"Not close enough for it to do any damage to the Sun," said Saturn, making Jupiter a bit relieved.

"I'm just worried about losing my planet…again…" Vulcan said, feeling the emotions come back from 137 years ago, "I would hate it if that happened again…"

Jupiter put a hand on Vulcan's shoulder, trying to comfort him from the emotions. Vulcan may have found peace with the Solar Team and himself, but the emotions that affect you for life come back once in a while.

"Jupiter!" Uranus shouted, "We've got a serious situation!"

"What?!" Jupiter shouted.

"Look out the window!" Uranus shouted.

Jupiter began running over to the large window in front of him along with Saturn and Vulcan, and they gasped on what they saw. They see that some dark energy is spreading on the surface of the planet Neptune's largest moon, Triton like a blanket! It's not destroying it, but the energy is covering it making it look like a dark energy ball!

"Oh, that is not cool!" Mars shouted.

"Cheese and crackers!" Neptune shouted, then he slipped on the floor and fell flat on his back. He shot up the 'thumbs up' sign again and shouted, "I AM OKAY!" Jupiter sighed and he formed a bit of an angry look as he looked out onto the dark energy that had covered Triton.

"Get Majoris on the line right away!" Jupiter ordered.

"Right away!" Saturn said before taking off.

Vulcan looked at the dark energy ball in horror, thinking it could happen to his planet. Jupiter put another comforting hand on him and whispered, "We'll find a way to stop this…" Vulcan slowly nodded as he let a single tear fall from his left eye.

**A/N: Looks like something else is going on somewhere else! What is that dark energy anyway? We will find out! And just who is this new student that's showing up mysteriously? Find out in the next chapter! :) REVIEW! :D**


	3. Meeting the New Student

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter sucks and the story is going downhill even worse than KFN 3...I hope you enjoy...I don't own KFP, but I wish I did!**

**Chapter 3 – Meeting the new student**

Back on Earth, outside the high school, Lei is waiting for the new student. He still feels a bit hesitant about being the first one to hang out with someone strange and isolated like Principal Yang explained. He took in a deep breath of the crisp, cool, fall air and slowly breathed out.

"_Okay Lei,"_ he said inside his mind, _"This may be a new thing for you to do, but just try and stay cool. It's for Jinjing…and for Principal Yang…"_

He was still uneasy, despite it being for those two people, but he wanted to make Jinjing happy, and plus, he wanted more respect from the principal. So…he's doing it… He sighed again and then he heard heavy footsteps approaching. He turned around and then he sees a black cat-like creature…he didn't know if it was a lion, panther, or leopard. The black cat creature had tattered clothes on, he wasn't very rich looking at all, he had yellow glowing eyes. Lei slowly breathed in and breathed out and began to walk over to him. When he got up to him, Lei cleared his throat. The black creature jumped and faced Lei with an angry expression, he even snarled.

"Who are you?" the black cat creature growled.

Lei still felt a bit uneasy, but he straightened himself up.

"I'm uh…Lei, I'm here to be your new friend and to show you around the school…" Lei said, the black creature glared at him.

"So, this is your first day?" Lei asked, trying to act as polite as he could.

"Duh!" the creature growled, "This is not a cool place! I can't rely on you or anyone!"

"I was told by the principal of this school to accompany you to make sure you get used to the school, and other people," Lei explained.

"I think I can handle it myself," the creature growled, "I don't need any help."

"I…uh, see what you mean…but I have to obey the principal…" Lei said, he face palmed his face after he said that.

"Principal's boy," the creature mocked in a mean way, "I don't know if I should trust you or even the most trusted people in this school or town."

"I can be trusted," Lei said, crossing his arms, he smiled to assure the black cat, "I will help you. If you follow my lead I'll…"

The black creature growled and said, "I don't follow _anyone's_ lead! I do as I please!" Lei stepped up and said, "I can't leave your side. I have to remain by you no matter what. Just don't freak out anyone."

"Don't care," the creature growled under his breath.

Lei was still uneasy about this. This guy's completely stubborn and not wanting any help. Lei knew that he had to obey the duty he's been given. He sighed and then tried another approach.

"What's your name?" he asked, when he did, he slapped his forehead.

The black creature snarled and faced him with a glare and spat out, "People call me Dirt, okay?! And that's what people think I am!"

"You're not dirt!" Lei said, trying to assure him, "You're a creature like I am! I'm a tiger, and you're…a leopard or something?"

"Doesn't matter!" Dirt shouted, "I don't need your help!"

"What if I call you something different?" Lei offered, making Dirt have a confused look with a raised eyebrow.

"Where're you gettin' at?" Dirt asked, still angry.

"I'm offering to call you something else other than Dirt," Lei explained.

Dirt crossed his arms and then he said, "All right, what do you want to call me? Something worse than Dirt?" Lei shook his head and then he began to think. He began scratching his head, and then he said out of nowhere, "How about Butch?"

"Butch?" Dirt asked, raising an eyebrow with a slight glare.

"Gotta call you something by a real name," Lei said with an awkward grin, "How about it?"

Dirt seemed to consider it, this tiger was trying to make friends with him. But he doesn't rely on many people. He then began thinking and thinking, making Lei feel uneasy again. Then he looked at Lei and said in a stern tone, "Fine." Lei gave a soft smile before Dirt, now Butch, pointed his claw right in his face, "If anyone provokes me, I'm blaming you and them. UNDERSTAND?!" Lei quickly nodded.

"The next class will start in about five minutes," he said, "It's science class, my favorite class. Afterwards we have science class."

Butch slowly nodded before he began stomping to the school, in comparison, Butch was a bit taller than Lei, and a bit stronger.

After a minute, Lei has lead Butch inside. As they walked, some pandas, antelope and geese began looking upon Butch. They were whispering to each other and wondering who he was and where he came from. Every time they would come by, Butch shot them a glare, making them shudder in fear. Lei took notice of this.

"Butch, stop acting so abruptly to everyone," he said, trying to remain calm.

"So what?" Butch asked in a mean tone, "They keep looking at me like I'm an enemy."

"They're just curious," Lei said, "They won't hurt you. Just avoid the rhino in this school."

"Rhino?"

"Yeah, Bojing is a big jerk," Lei explained, "He tried to get me detention, but thankfully Mrs. Goose saw what was going on and she really let that jerk have it!"

Butch slowly nodded as they walked. Lei looked back at him and told him, "The science class is right here." Butch watched as Lei opened the door.

When they got in, Mr. Xiao was delighted to see his brightest student in the class.

"Lei," he said with a smile, "Glad you could join us."

"Well, I'd never miss out on science," Lei replied with a smile.

Mr. Xiao looked at Butch and asked, "And who is this with you?"

Before Butch could say anything Lei said, "Mr. Xiao…this is Butch. He's the new student." Mr. Xiao smiled, even though it was strange to see a black cat creature.

"Well, nice to see you, Butch," Mr. Xiao said with a smile, "If you can find a seat, we'd like to get started. Oh, and my name's Mr. Xiao, and I've been the science teacher here for 15 years."

"Old man…" Butch mumbled under his breath, of course, no one could hear him.

Butch looked around for a seat as Lei went to his seat, Jinjing gave Lei a smile, making him blush a bit. Butch kept looking and he saw a seat in the back. Butch went over to it and sat down in it, slumping his backpack on the floor. He looked to see Bojing, and he shot him a glare with a quick snarl. Bojing wanted to punch him, but since he has detention, he held himself back.

"Now, class," Mr. Xiao started, "We'll be talking on how heat and pressure changes rocks over time and we'll be identifying some specimens."

As they got started, Lei checked on Butch, who was sitting in his seat, quiet and shooting Bojing a glare once in a while. Lei sighed as Mr. Xiao got started, and he began wondering about things. Who is this guy and where did he come from? Why did he come so late in the day? What's up with that? He continues to wonder about the strange guy, but he could barely think about it since he wants to pass in science again.

Later that day, after school, Lei has passed science again and math. He felt proud about it, and he did feel a bit embarrassed of Butch ignoring the specimens and telling the teacher to leave him be. Lei even had to stand by him to keep him from breaking out into anger. Now, Lei looks over to see Butch coming out of the principal's office, due to pushing people around.

"Well, that was a stubborn principal," Butch growled under his breath.

"If you just didn't push people out of the way, you wouldn't have to have gone in there," Lei said.

"Well thanks Captain Obvious!" Butch shot at him, grudgingly.

"My father tells me not to be like that," Lei explained, "It's no good wanting to be like that."

"Daddy's boy!" Butch shot at him, making Lei annoyed and angered.

"I'm trying to be the nice guy," Lei said, trying to keep himself from talking angry.

"And just who is your daddy?! A tiger?!"

"No, he's a panda, and my mother's a tiger," Lei said, rubbing the back of his neck.

When he said that, Butch's eyes widened, and then he asked, "A panda and a tiger?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Butch began thinking and then he said, "Wait a minute, you're the son of Master Tigress and the Dragon Warrior!"

"Master Tigress and the Dragon Warrior?" Lei asked, confused, "If you should know, my parents are just Tigress and Po, that's their names."

"Well, they're real secret keepers, always keeping things hidden from you."

"I don't know where you're getting at, but my parents are secretive at night," Lei replied, "I don't know why though."

"You're completely unaware," Butch said, crossing his arms.

Before Lei could say anything, Butch hugged him, surprising him and then Butch said in a happy tone, "How's it going, my friend? Everything okay with you?" He chuckled, shocking Lei. Why was he so mean and now he's acting nice like nothing happened?

"Butch…" Lei choked out, "I can't breathe…"

Butch let go of Lei and then said happily, "I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Lei was shocked and confused about this. Butch was so mean and stubborn when he first met him, and now, he's acting all nice and everything.

"Wow Butch…" Lei said, shocked on his sudden happiness, "You were mean…but now after I mentioned my parents, you turned nice…"

"I was just having a bad day," Butch said with a smile, "But now that I've met the son of those two…characters, I feel like my bad day has been restarted!"

"Oh…um…" Lei said, a little embarrassed and uneasy.

Before he could say anything, Xin and Jinjing came over.

"Hey Lei!" Xin said with a smile, "Looks like you two are getting along fine!"

Lei looked at them with a little of an awkward look, he tried to hide it as he said, "Well…we are…and…"

"Thanks for becoming a friend to him," Jinjing said with a smile.

Then she hugged him again, shocking him as much as it did when she first hugged him. Lei's eyes were wide as his heart raced; Xin then gave him a wink and mouthed, 'Pop your pecs…' before Lei shot him a glare. When Jinjing broke the hug, she giggled at Lei's shocked look.

"Hey you," Xin said with a smile, "Why don't we hang out? It's cool to get to know one another after you met one member of our gang."

"Gang?" Butch asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we call each other the 'Roundup Gang'," Jinjing said with a giggle.

"Yeah but it was XIN'S idea!" Lei said in a defensive tone.

They all laughed, including Butch, shocking Lei. Jinjing giggled and said to Lei, "You're a great guy on making new friends. You brought him up to speed!" Lei decided to get smart, he just wanted to impress Jinjing.

"Oh, you know me," Lei said in a proud tone with a smile, "I'm wanting to make good friends and to lighten them up. Where would I be without doing that?"

"Yeah, where would you be?" Butch asked with another smile.

They all shared smiles to one another, they all were happy. Then Xin said, "Why don't we go to the snack bar and get us a good snack? My stomach's been talkin' to me for an hour."

"Remember to stay away from the chocolate," Jinjing giggled.

Xin laughed as they began walking. Then he stopped laughing and asked, "Wait, are you serious?" Butch and Jinjing chuckled as they walked. As they walked, Lei was wondering why Butch was being so nice after being so mean. It was strange to him, and what seemed stranger is that he saw a glimpse of a symbol under Butch's cloth. And why did he say something about the Dragon Warrior and his mother being a master? It's so mysterious, and he wants to know why.

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter sucked or if it could've been better. I felt like I was completely lost at this part. If it could've been better, let me know. I'm sorry if you're disliking the story...but leave a review please...**

**And do you guys think Crane didn't want Tigress to hug Po or Po to hug Tigress in KFP 2? I mean, after Tigress hugged Po, he asked, "Maybe you can't watch ME be killed?" And she tells him to stop being a wimp. After Po hugged Tigress, and when they give him a group hug, he says, "Don't ever do that again please." Do you guys think Crane may be secretly into Tigress? I hope not! I want Po/Gress, not Cra/Gress! :P**


	4. Flashback

******A/N: Helllooooo! :D I just want you to know that I'm not dead XD or have abandoned the site! I just thought I'd let you guys know that I won't be able to publish anything until April 16th. I was...a little naughty but I'm able to post this chapter of KFN 4! :D Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 4 – Flashback**

Lei, his friends and Dirt, now called Butch are heading towards a snack bar. Lei was still curious about why Butch has been so mean, and now is so nice. Maybe he did have a rough day. Then Lei accidentally walked into a pole, making Jinjing giggle.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Lei said sarcastically as he began walking with them again.

"Sorry, it's just a reaction," Jinjing giggled.

Lei felt his cheeks burn and hoped that Jinjing didn't see his red cheeks. Butch and Xin were talking with each other as they came up to the line going to the snack bar.

"And I love chocolate!" Xin said happily to Butch.

"Yeah! I love chocolate too!" Butch said happily, "It's been my favorite ever since I was a cub.

Xin chuckled, "So, are you a leopard or a panther?"

"Neither," Butch replied, "I know not what my species is."

Xin was confused, "You don't know what your species is?" Butch shook his head and said, "My parents abandoned me when I was a cub and I was raised by a caring rabbit woman until I ran off."

"Why'd you run off?"

"Complications. I just…don't think clearly sometimes…"

"Well, chocolate will make you feel better!" Xin said happily when they became the first in line.

"What can I get for you?" the female goose asked as they walked up.

"I want chocolate bars and so does our friend Butch," Xin said with a smile.

"I'll take a box of jelly beans," Lei said.

"Same here," Jinjing said.

"Anything else?" the goose asked.

The kids shook their heads and then the female goose got them their snacks. After that, they walked over to a table that was in a open green space that gives the kids a good look at the mountaintops.

"So Butch," said Lei as he opened his bag of jellybeans, "You sure are happy."

"I sure am!" Butch said happily.

"But I…"

"I think Lei's good at making new friends," Jinjing said with a smile, "He is a natural friend maker."

"I can see that," Butch said with a smile. "So, the Roundup Gang is what you call yourselves?"

"Xin's idea!" Lei said defensively.

Butch chuckled, "Well, he can be creative."

"Thanks dude!" Xin said happily.

Butch laughed, shocking Lei a little, he was just so confused. This guy mentioned his mother as Master Tigress and his dad as the Dragon Warrior.

"Hey Lei," Butch said with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Jinjing in love?"

Lei blushed deeply, and Jinjing was astonished about the question too. They looked at each other before Lei stammered, "Well…I mean…we've been friends since…we were five…"

"We're just friends," Jinjing said, "Lei's a great friend and one of my best friends.

"It's just I've seen him blush when you hugged him," Butch said with a smile.

"I uh…" Lei said, embarrassed, "I need to get a drink of water…"

Lei was embarrassed, he was sweating as he got up and he gobbled down his jellybeans. Xin knows that Lei's into Jinjing, but he decided to remain quiet with Butch.

"Hey, do you know the Inverted Horseshoe Kick?" Xin asked Butch, hoping to change the subject.

"Oh, Xin…" Jinjing said with a face palm, "Not the move…"

"I don't even know about it," Butch said.

"Well, it goes like this!" Xin said.

"Oh, dear…" Jinjing mumbled.

We join Lei as he tries to "cool" off from the embarrassment Butch caused him to have. He did like Jinjing, but he just doesn't know how in the world he'll tell her about his feelings. Then Lei saw something like a…dark mist? Yes! A dark mist! Lei squinted his eyes to see what it is, and it seemed to move!

"What the heck?" he asked himself.

He began to walk towards it, but it slightly moved when he got closer. Then someone tapped the back of his shoulder, making him jump out of his skin. Lei whirled around to see another leopard, only this one is a male with some muscle to him, he had black pants on with a black belt, but no shirt.

"Dude…you scared me…" Lei said as he held his chest.

"Sorry," the leopard said with a smirk, "You must be Lei."

"How…how do you know my name?" Lei asked, curiously.

"I know someone of yours," the leopard said with a smile, "Name's Chen."

"Uh…nice to meet you?" Lei said as he slowly shook Chen's hand.

"You too," Chen replied, "I'm looking for Jinjing. Have you seen her?"

"You know Jinjing?" Lei asked.

"Yes."

"Well…she's at the snack bar over there," Lei said.

"Thanks," Chen said with a smile.

As the leopard left, Lei was wondering something. He and Jinjing have been pals for a long time, and she's not mentioned this Chen guy! Lei began to follow him and he saw Chen heading towards his friends. When Jinjing saw him, she erupted into happiness and joy, she gave him a big hug. Lei couldn't tell what they were saying, but they seemed happy around each other. When they began to leave the table, Lei decided to follow them as Xin and Butch continued to talk.

Lei followed them being very stealthy as he can be. He heard them laughing as they talked, he's never heard Jinjing laugh this much when she's around him. Could it be? No! It can't be! He sneaked stealthily as he followed the two. Then, they stopped at the side of a lake. Lei watched from behind a barrel, he was curious. Now, he was close enough to hear what they're saying.

"You're just as pretty as I remember," Chen said as he held Jinjing close.

Jinjing blushed, "Thank you. You're much bigger in muscle than I remember." Chen chuckled and rubbed her head. Lei was now VERY suspicious and he was getting jealous!

As the two leopards looked out onto the lake, the setting sun turned the sky into orange, red, with purple mixed in. The sky not surrounding the sun was a teal color.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Jinjing asked as she held Chen close.

Chen looked into her amber eyes and said softly, "Beautiful it is, but not as beautiful as you."

Lei now knows what's gonna happen! His eyes widened in anger when the two figures moved closer and kissed…they just kissed! That REALLY set Lei off! He stomped up to the two and shouted, "Nice day for making out HUH?!" Jinjing and Chen jumped back when they heard him, then they saw Lei, mad as heck.

"Lei!" Jinjing said, surprised, "I would…" she paused and then said, "I would like for you to meet my friend Chen."

"We've met," Chen said, "He showed me the way to you."

"Really?" Jinjing asked.

"Who is this guy?" Lei demanded, "And why the heck did you kiss him?!"

"He's an old friend of mine," Jinjing said, "He's a soldier and is in the army."

"Well, why haven't you mentioned him to me?!" Lei demanded as he gritted his teeth.

"I…"

"You what?!" Lei shouted, "You decide to have a boyfriend without me knowing?!"

"Lei! I-I can explain!" Jinjing said desperately, "I've been meaning to mention it, but with my parents and everything I kept forgetting!"

"Did Xin know about this?!"

"No…" Jinjing said, feeling guilty, "No one has but my parents."

Lei was really set off now, he loved her! Now he wishes he could've told her in time!

"Look Lei," Jinjing said, trying to calm him down, "You're a great friend, and I respect you as a brother, not a lover. You're a cool guy, but Chen's my man."

Lei growled, he was so frustrated and angry, "And you just see me as a lousy brother?!"

"Yes," Jinjing said, "I've always looked up to you as a big brother."

"But you don't know me completely!"

"I think you need to leave," Chen said in a serious tone.

"I think YOU need to leave!" Lei screamed, "She's been MY friend forever! And you, you obnoxious leopard just comes into my life and rips it up!"

"Lei!" Jinjing shouted, "This isn't like you!"

"Obnoxious?!" Chen shouted, "She's been my love for the past 4 months!"

Lei was shocked. Now, he was hurt, sad, and angry all at the same time. He was holding back the tears as he clenched his fists in anger covered his eyes.

"Lei?" Jinjing said softly, "What's wrong?"

"You don't know…you'll never understand…" Lei mumbled as his voice began to crack.

Jinjing's heart broke, she hated seeing her friend like this. She put her hands on his shoulders but Lei just broke away with an angry look and some tears in his eyes.

"You don't KNOW!" he screamed, "You never will understand!"

"How'd you find us anyway?" Jinjing asked, "And what won't I understand?"

"I saw you two go away from Xin and Butch!" Lei growled, "I decided to follow and I found the truth!"

"You were spying?! How could you?!"

"Because I didn't want my love to be taken! And now she's been taken!" Lei screamed as tears rolled down his face.

Jinjing was shocked, she didn't know that Lei loved her!

"I didn't realize…" she started, but Lei cut her off saying, "You didn't realize because you didn't care! I love you not anymore! Stay with this obnoxious leopard! And one more thing, I'm no longer your friend!"

When he said that, it sent Jinjing into shock and Lei is just fueled with anger. Before Jinjing could say anything, Lei spat on the ground and then ran off, leaving her saddened.

"I'm here," Chen whispered in Jinjing's ear, "I'm here."

He began to comfort her as he rubbed her back and she began to lightly cry.

Back with Xin, Butch isn't there for a reason, but Xin knew why. Lei came back to the snack bar and got 10 chocolate bars. He sat down with Xin and began to gobble them down he was very upset. Xin saw Lei's red wet eyes, and he knows something must've happened.

"What happened, dude?" Xin asked calmly.

Lei slammed his fist on the table, "Chen! That guy Jinjing failed to tell us about!"

"You mean that leopard that…"

"SHUT IT!" Lei screamed, making Xin jump back a bit, "I found out he's her boyfriend and they've been together for 4 stinking months without telling us!"

"What?!" Xin said, shocked.

"Yeah!" Lei said as he ate some more chocolate, "Dang leopard took the only girl I was in love with! I'm done with girls!"

Xin only sighed as he put a comforting paw on his friend's shoulder, "She was a hard one to land…but there're others out there."

"Like one will ever fall for me…"

Xin could tell that Lei's even more upset than when he lost the Volley Ball tournament when he was 14, it was pretty bad back then. When Lei saw Butch wasn't there, he began wondering where he was.

"Xin, where's Butch?" Lei asked in a cold tone.

"He went to the restroom," Xin replied, "He said he'll be back in a minute."

With that, Lei got up to get him a soda and more chocolate. Like his dad, Lei eats when he's upset, and Xin knows it. Lei came back in a minute or two before he began drinking his drink; he decided to stay silent about the dark mist he saw earlier, he didn't want to get into hotter water.

With Butch, he's outside of the restroom, but…he's doing something. He's kneeling down to something. What's he doing? He's looking around the area like a hawk as he does what he's doing. Then…we see some dark mist! What in the world?! Butch then put something away and began to walk away from the restrooms. As he began walking, Bojing and some other rhinos see him! Bojing decided to bully Butch, he began tromping over there as his friends followed him. Butch keeps walking and people keep wondering who he is, but the creature just kept walking.

"Hey black bozo!" he heard a voice shout, very angry.

Butch looked to see who it was and he got a shove from Bojing, who had his friends by his side!

"It's not nice to push people," Butch said, trying to stay calm.

The trio only cackled, and then Bojing said through his laughter, "So? You're the loser black creature that pathetic Lei made friends with?!"

"Don't pick on me," Butch said, "I've done nothing to you."

"No, but it's fun to bully!"

"Why would you bully on me?!" Butch demanded, "What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing! It's fun!" Bojing cackled before he punched Butch to the ground!

Butch got up, but the rhinos began punching and kicking him! Butch couldn't fight back, he got scratches and bruises from the rhinos, he couldn't stop them! His tattered cloth on his upper body was tattered now, and he was beaten down to a pulp. Then Bojing punched Butch into a wall! Butch held his head as he tried to get up, but then, a HUGE knife fell and stabbed him in the neck! That shocked the rhinos!

"I…I didn't mean to kill him!" Bojing said in a panicked tone.

They ran over to him to see the knife all the way through his neck! He's not even moving! Bojing covered his mouth in fear as he looked at the motionless creature. Then, Butch's eyes SNAPPED open and he punched Bojing with some dark energy! It shocked the rhinos. Butch stood up, he tore off his upper clothing to reveal that he's muscled up and he pulled the knife out of his neck and threw it at one of the rhinos! It didn't kill him, but Butch was on a rampage!

While Butch was on an outrage, Lei is still eating chocolate, he's drunk three medium sized drinks and eaten 20 chocolate bars!

"Dude…you've eaten more chocolate bars than I can in a day…" Xin said with wide eyes.

"Shut up!" Lei said with a muffled tone, muffled by the chocolate in his mouth.

"Dude! If you keep eating, it'll make you sick!" Xin shouted.

Lei looked at Xin with a mouthful of chocolate. He sighed and spat the rest of the chocolate into a bag. He faced Xin and said, "I'm sorry Xin…it's just my anger gets out of hand sometimes…"

"Each of us has to control our anger," Xin replied, "And you shouldn't eat so much junk food. Even though I am a panda, I've learned not to eat too much junk food."

Lei nodded, understanding Xin's concern for him. Lei began rubbing his head, trying to get over Jinjing. Then, they heard panicked screams. They looked to see people running and a kid antelope came running over to Lei.

"Lei!" the antelope shouted, out of breath.

"What? What is it?" Lei asked in a fast tone.

"You know that new student?!"

"Yeah."

"He's attacking the town!"

"What?!" Lei shouted, "Dang it!"

He began running while Xin began running after him too. With Butch, he jumped onto the top of a mailbox while people screamed as they ran. Butch raised his hands up and he was like holding dark energy balls! He began to attack folks as he ROARED. Lei came from around the corner, and when he saw the trashed street, he was shocked.

"Butch!" he shouted, "Not cool!"

Xin himself was shocked to see the trashed street, and he yelled, "Someone get the police!" Lei shouted at Butch, and then he began running towards him!

"Butch! Stop!" Lei said as he was about to avoid him.

While Butch charged at Lei with his fist out, Lei noticed the symbol he saw earlier under his cloak. Lei's eyes widened as the symbol came closer to him and seemed to flash in his eyes. It was the Yin of the Yin and Yang symbol, but without the Yang and a lightning bolt running through the Yin.

_Flashback (Lei's POV)_

_We see a battered Shifu, filled with fear and sadness, he looked as if he could cry. Lei's little baby arms stretched out to him, but Shifu ran away and the sky was a deep dark red and purple! A flash of lightning flashed as Lei cried._

_End of flashback (Normal POV)_

Lei's eyes were as wide as they could get, then Xin shouted, "Dude! Watch out!" Before Xin could stop Butch, the creature PUNCHED Lei across the street!

"Lei!" Xin shouted.

Before Butch could attack Xin, he then felt a signal and then he ran off, as if he was called to something. Xin then worried about Lei, he ran over to his friend who was laying up against some cardboard boxes as he held his head. Xin knelt down to him and asked in a fast tone, "Lei, are you okay?!"

Lei moaned in pain as he rubbed his head, he looked to see Xin with his woozy eyes. The panda was concerned for him.

"What happened?" Xin asked in complete concern.

"I think…" Lei mumbled, "I think I saw…"

He paused and Xin asked, "What? What did you see? You froze for five seconds." Lei was still speechless, he knew he had to talk to an adult about this.

"I gotta go…" Lei mumbled before he got up.

Lei ran off before Xin could stop him. Now what in the world's going on? Butch was on an outrage and now a flashback? What else could be in store?

**A/N: A flashback of Shifu?! What in the world?! We'll see what'll happen, but not until April 16th. BUT! I am working on the story when I'm not on the site, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not dead or anything, I just wanted you to know why I haven't published in so long. Later! :D Be sure to leave a review!**


	5. I want answers

**A/N: Next chapter to KFN 4! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting! I was suspended a little while longer from the internet, I grieved not coming back here. Anyway, here's chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5 – I want answers**

Lei trotted down the streets of the town as he held his head, he still felt pain from the blow Butch gave him. Why did he break out in an outrage like that? What was with the flashback? The sun was gone, and the sky was twilight, Lei wasn't really hungry after the chocolate he ate and because of the events. Lei came up to his dad's candy shop and entered. When he entered, he looked for his dad. He saw nothing but customers and a few employees. He approached a rabbit.

"Sir, where's my dad?" he asked.

The bunny turned to face him, he smiled, "Oh, hello Lei. Would you like to have some candy?"

"No thanks. I'm looking for my dad. Have you seen him?"

"I think he said he was gonna help your grandpa at the local noodle shop," the bunny replied as he cleaned up some dishes at a table.

Lei nodded, thanked the rabbit and headed out to find his dad. He trotted from the candy shop to the noodle shop. When he entered, there were quite a few customers. Lei looked and sees his grandfather, Mr. Ping who's serving a bowl of steaming noodle soup to a pig.

"There you go, sir," Mr. Ping said with a smile, "Thank you for coming to Noodles and Tofu restaurant."

When Mr. Ping finished serving the soup, Lei came over, when Mr. Ping saw him he said, "Oh, Lei! How's my grandson?" Lei hugged the old goose and said, "I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm good too."

When they broke the hug, Lei brushed himself off, as he did, Mr. Ping noticed a bruise on Lei's head.

"Lei, what happened to your head?" he asked in a wondered tone.

"Huh?" Lei said as he looked at the goose.

"You have a bruise on your head," Mr. Ping said, pointing to it, "My, that's a big bruise."

"Oh, oh, yeah, I accidentally ran into something hard," Lei lied, "Nothing to worry about."

"Well, I hope it gets better over time."

Lei nodded, "I'm looking for my dad. Have you seen him?"

"Yes," Mr. Ping said with a smile, "He's in the kitchen, fixing up some noodle soup."

Lei nodded again before he began walking towards the kitchen. Lei then opened the door, and when he did, he saw his dad cooking up some noodle soup.

"Dad, I'm running out of garlic," Po said, not knowing who it really is.

"Dad, the garlic's over here," Lei said.

"Oh, thanks," Po said as he began to turn around, and when he saw Lei, he jumped and almost knocked the pot over, but he caught it.

Po smiled brightly at his son, "Hey my boy! How'd school go?" Lei smirked and said, "It went awesome Dad…"

"Well, that's awesome!" Po said happily as he and his son hugged one another.

When they broke loose, Po smiled another big grin and asked, "Would you like something to eat? I could make you something." He got the garlic and got back to the pot to cook the noodle soup.

"Actually Dad…" Lei said as he sat down in a chair, "I'm not hungry right now…"

"Not hungry?" Po asked in a confused tone, "Why're you not hungry? You're always hungry after school."

"I know, Dad. I just…had to look out for this new student today…"

"Really?" Po asked as he smiled, "Did he take you and the school well?"

"Not at first," Lei admitted, "He mentioned Mom as Master Tigress and you as the Dragon Warrior."

Po froze when he said that, and then Lei asked, "Dad, you're not the Dragon Warrior are you? A legendary warrior?" Po had to get himself straight.

"Of course not," Po lied, he felt terrible when he did that, "Why would you ask that?"

"He mentioned it," Lei replied as he took a deep breath, "Anyway, after he learned about that, he became nice and he hung out with me and my friends. And when I went away for a minute, he was attacking the streets."

"Really?" Po asked, a little surprised, "No wonder I heard so much excitement today."

Lei chuckled, "I tried to stop him, and when he came running towards me…I had this crazy vision. I think I saw a battered red panda with me as a baby…"

Po froze again, he couldn't believe it! He was shaking a little as Lei began to ask another question,

"Dad…was I not originally from this village? If not, then where did I originally come from?" Lei asked.

When he asked that, Po froze, he didn't know what to tell his son, he just couldn't tell him! Po tried to come up with something. He knew Tigress would kill him if he told him. Po turned to Lei as he finished the noodle soup.

"Well uh…you see, son…" Po stammered, "I-I don't know what to say about the vision…it…it could've been a hallucination."

"Dad," Lei said in a firm tone, "Xin said I froze for five seconds before Butch hit me."

"He hit you?"

Lei nodded, "But he retreated for some reason…I don't know why…no one knows where he came from…"

"What species was he?" Po asked.

"He was a black cat or something…like a leopard or something…I don't know…" Lei replied.

Po didn't know how to respond to any of this, he just didn't want to lie to his son more. He knew Tigress would be able to handle this better, so he came up with something.

"Lei, this is interesting. Once I serve the last noodle soup, we'll discuss this at home, okay?"

"But…"

"I think your mother needs to know what happened. Okay?" Po asked softly as he put his hand on Lei's shoulder.

Lei didn't want to wait, he wanted answers. But he decided to go what his dad said. Po was relieved when he said that. So, Po got back to the noodle soup as many questions ran through his head like an express train. As he sat, Po put the soup in bowls and served them to customers and helping his goose dad when needed. Lei was mostly heartbroken about Jinjing having a boyfriend without telling him or Xin, and he was puzzled about the dark mist he saw. After Po served the noodle soup to the customers, he and Lei walked home. Lei was silent the whole way. Now, they come upon their house and enter.

When they got in, the lamps were on, and they see Tigress sitting in a chair with a plain blue dress on, nothing special about it.

"Hey Tigress," Po said with a smile.

Tigress nodded and said, "Hey Po." She looked at Lei and said, "You and I need to talk." Lei knew when she said that, she's heard on what's happened at school. Po knew this too, so, they sat down while Lei felt uneasy about the events of today.

"I think we need to discuss what happened at school," Tigress said in a firm tone, "I heard about you and Bojing."

"Mom, I was just getting my books and he started to fight me," Lei replied, "I was defending myself against him, I didn't do anything to him."

"I see. But what's this new student I heard about?"

"Well…he was a black cat like creature…" Lei said as he took in a deep breath, "No one knew where he was from and they had no medical records of him. I was assigned by the principal to become his friend because he didn't have any friends."

"Really?" Tigress asked, raising an eyebrow, "Did you become friends?"

"I did try being nice, which I did," Lei replied, "He was mean and offensive towards me, but I had to stick with my assignment. Everyone called him 'Dirt' but I renamed him Butch."

"Lei, let me tell her what you told me," Po said.

Lei nodded and then he told Lei's story on how Butch mentioned them being kung fu masters, Tigress just brushed it off. Then Po told her about Butch's attack and the vision Lei had, Tigress' eyes widened when Po told her that.

"Where did I originally come from?" Lei asked his mother, wanting to know.

"What're you talking about?" Tigress asked in a normal tone, "You've been born and raised here your whole life."

"Mom, I don't buy that. What is the truth?" Lei said, crossing his legs.

"Lei, all it was, was a hallucination. I'm sure after being with that Butch dude made you have it." Tigress lied.

"That's trash," Lei said in a firm tone, "I don't have hallucinations after school!"

"Lei, you'd better not get into deep water again," Tigress threatened as her eyes hardened.

"I saw dark mist in the village!" Lei blurted out.

"What?" Po asked, confused.

"I saw it near the snack bar! It was there!" Lei shouted.

"Imagining things," Tigress said, "You're just imagining things."

"I'm not one of those hyper crazy kids that go wild after school!" Lei shouted, "I know what I saw! I saw what I saw!"

"If you keep shouting, I'll ground you for two weeks," Tigress threatened.

Lei growled under his breath, so his parents couldn't hear it.

"Did I come from another village?" he asked, trying to lighten up his temper, "If so, where did I come from?"

"I told you," Tigress said, annoyingly, "You were born and raised here your entire 17 years of life!"

"Seventeen and three quarters!" Lei barked.

"Whatever!"

"Tigress, Lei, let's stop fighting," Po said softly, trying to calm them down. He looked at Lei and asked, "Did you have any other complications at school?" Lei was struck about Jinjing having a boyfriend and she not telling him. He felt liked he could cry, but he held the tears back.

"No…I saw what I saw…I know it happened…I know I didn't originally come from here…" Lei whispered.

"Lei, this was an interesting conversation," Tigress said, "But I think we need to get to bed."

"No." Lei said.

"What?" Tigress said in a mean tone, she hates her son disobeying her.

"I won't go to bed without an answer!" Lei barked as he glared at his parents.

Po tried to say something, but Lei hushed him and glared at his mother.

"I know you know something," he growled, "You're just afraid to tell me because you think I won't be able to take it!"

"Watch your tongue young man!" Tigress scolded.

"No!" Lei screamed, "I won't leave this room without an answer! Dang it! What is the big deal?!"

"You will not speak to your mother in a tone like that," Po said in a dangerous tone.

"I want to know what the heck's going on, and why you two are so darn secretive at night!" Lei shouted, "Do you like mess around with the town and plant dark mist?!"

"Lei! Stop it! Or you're grounded!" Tigress snapped.

Lei slammed his fist on the coffee table in frustration and screamed, "I don't care! I want…" Tigress cut him off, she stood up and screamed, "GET TO BED! You're grounded for two weeks straight! You're to do more chores around the house and to do your homework when you get home! No rock n' roll music for two weeks or going out with Xin or I'll add a week!"

"Mom!" Lei griped.

"Not another word out of your mouth or I'll add another week!" Tigress snarled as Po watched with wide eyes.

Lei was on the verge of tears now, his mother's glare was unforgiving. Then Lei ran up the stairs so they wouldn't see him cry. When he got up the stairs, they heard him slam his bedroom door.

"Tigress…" Po said, "Don't you think that was too harsh?"

Tigress gave no reply, but a sigh. She looked away from Po, knowing she'd been too harsh on her son. Po stood up and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her.

"I…I've never been that hard on him before…" Tigress said as her voice began to crack.

"Shhhhhh," whispered Po, "You're not a monster, you're just trying to protect him."

Tigress looked at Po with teary eyes and said, "What if he finds out? He's so desperate now, I'm fearing he'll find out not too long from now. What if…" She trailed off as she began weeping into Po's chest, Po began to rub her back and kissed her head, letting her cry. Po himself is worried too. What if he does find out?

In Lei's room, he's crying his eyes out, he let out muffled screams in his pillow and has even kicked things over. He was so miserable now. How can a monster be his mother? His thoughts anyway. He cried himself to sleep after the events of today.

In a dark area, a figure is like stretching out as his bones cracked, we don't see what the figure looks like, but he does have bright yellow, glowing eyes.

"Ahhhh," he said in a pleasant tone, "Finally! Some revenge! After falling, I rise again…" He clicked his neck, "Feeling the signal coming from Glitter Valley…like master planned…ugh…" He popped his back and stretched his legs. "I will do my job."

The figure went over to a platform and sees where the signal is coming from, showing that Butch was sent to find Po and Tigress! The figured chuckled deviously.

"Now, Tigress, your worst nightmare comes back to life," the figure said in a proud tone.

It turned around to face the exit, and we REALLY see the yellow eyes.

"You WON'T foil my master's plan or my plan, Dragon Warrior and MASTER Tigress!" the figure shouted in a serious tone before it began to move on!

**A/N: Ooh...Po and Tigress wouldn't answer their son. And who's coming for them? Find out in the next chappie! :D Later!**


	6. The Werewolf at School

**A/N: Heeeerree'sss chapter 6! :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 – The Werewolf at School**

The next morning, Lei woke up with a soaked pillow, he cried himself to sleep last night, and heard the sounds of wood and metal clanking last night. He's so frustrated and so desperate to get an answer! Today's the science fair, and Lei would be excited and already out of bed. But, because of Butch, Jinjing and the argument with his parents, he's not happy at all.

"If only I can show them I can handle the past," Lei whispered to himself.

He got up and he was still in the same clothes he wore yesterday, he even had his socks and shoes on. He knew he had to take a shower. So, he took a shower, but he was in no hurry at all. He put on a white shirt, blue pants and his sandals.

When he got downstairs, his mother was already in a red dress, she had red sandals on and she looked nice for the day, for some reason. He noticed the dress covered all of her legs and went behind her. He sat at the table and got himself some pancakes, but he wasn't in a cheerful mood at all. When Tigress saw him, she sat down and began to drink her tea. They were silent as they sat at the table, for a good long while, they could only hear the sounds of birds outside, that was it. Then Tigress decided to break the silence.

"I…I'm sorry I got so angry. I shouldn't have been so rude to you," she said.

"Mmm…" Lei simply responded as he ate another pancake.

There was another period of silence until Tigress said, "I won't be having any kids to baby sit today." Lei softly scoffed before Tigress continued, "Look…I know today's the science fair…and you're excited about it. So, without any kids to look out for…I'm gonna have to come up there and help in the science fair."

When Lei heard that, he was fueled with anger, but he didn't want to get into an argument with his mother again, so he did his best to hold it all in. It was very hard too, because he was quenching the fork harder than before.

"Is that acceptable for you?" Tigress asked. Lei looked up at her and simply nodded. The female tiger knew her son was angry, but she decided not to get into an argument today, so she simply nodded and went to go get her sack as her son finished his pancakes.

"_Dang it…"_ he thought before breaking his fork in half.

Several hours later, past lunchtime, the science fair's about to begin, it's almost 1pm, and Lei's collecting the materials needed for his project. He began walking down the hall, he knew he was popular with everyone talking about the attacks yesterday. Lei only closed his eyes in anger as he walked down the hallway with heavy footsteps. He's heard of Bojing in the hospital with his friends, and he feels very guilty by not being responsible, he feels like a total jerk, as if he needed to prove himself worthy of things! Then he bumped into someone by accident. He opened his eyes to see Jinjing, much to his anger and dismay. He ignored her and continued on to where the science fair's at.

"Lei wait," Jinjing said as she trotted up to him.

The tiger kept walking as he held his emotions in, he was mostly angry, but saddened too. Jinjing put her paw on his shoulder, but he brushed it off. Jinjing only sighed as she formed a guilty look.

"Look Lei," she said softly, taking in a deep breath, "I know you're upset. You're right, I should've told you about Chen."

Lei snorted rudely, "And why aren't you hanging with him?"

"He doesn't come to this school. He and I meet each other after school," Jinjing replied.

Lei growled rudely and said, "You know how much you hurt me, don't you?"

Jinjing sighed, "I never knew you had so much affection towards me. I really didn't know. All I saw you as was…"

"A brother?" Lei growled, "A stupid lousy brother?! I've been in love with you since I was ten!"

Jinjing gasped, "Then why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because I was too darn shy!" Lei snapped.

"Then why're you so mean to me now?!"

"Because I can't love a girl who doesn't tell her best friends when she has or doesn't have a boyfriend!"

That remark took Jinjing by surprise, she tried to say something, but Lei stopped her and said, "Look, I can't love you. If you're sorry, apology accepted, but it won't change anything." Jinjing felt tears fall down her face, she looked towards the ground and sobbed, "I'm sorry…" Lei softened up a bit, but he was still a bit upset. His face softens even more when she began to cry even more. Lei sighed and then hugged her, taking the leopard by surprise.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you today and yesterday…" Lei whispered in an apologetic tone, "I'm sorry you're upset. But you can't be my girl." He looked into her teary eyes and said, "Let's just remain friends…okay?" Jinjing slowly nodded and then she returned the hug, feeling a bit happy, but saddened she didn't inform Lei and Xin about Chen.

A little while later, the science fair has started; teachers were going around the fair that had projects on electricity, chemicals and elements, the Earth, models of the Solar System, archeology, and many others. Lei was at his station, making sure everything was perfect. He smiled at himself, feeling confident. Then one of the teachers, who was a pig examined Lei's project. He looked at everything there was to see.

"Very good as always, Lei," the pig commented as he wrote something on the piece of paper he was carrying.

Lei smiled as he examined other projects, he was proud of them as well, but he wanted to win, everyone did. He looked to see his mother, Tigress, hanging about and helping the teachers when needed. Then he noticed something, his mother's dress revealed a little of a black pants leg, the lower part anyway. She straightened the dress out, unaware that Lei saw.

"Where do I come from?" Lei asked himself with a whisper. He began thinking some more, and then he said, "If something happens, I can _show _my parents I can handle it! I RULE!" He got an odd look from a rabbit. Lei gave an awkward grin before slipping behind a post, feeling embarrassed.

Underneath the school, something's creeping about! It has bright yellow eyes and it is growling! It's the same figure as before! He then looked up and glared.

"The school's right above me," he said to himself.

Then he began to make his way up!

Back in the science fair area, everything is going as planned. Soon, the winner will be announced. At the far end of the gym, the floor began to crack! An earthquake? No! A black FIST punched from underneath the floor! Tigress heard panicked screaming and she knew something was up. Lei heard it too, he looked to see a black figure trashing the science fair, and people running, screaming, and clamoring.

"Go! Go! RUN!" Tigress shouted to everyone as she began helping people get out of the science fair area.

While all the students were running, Lei was investigating the mysterious, yet dangerous figure, it looked to be furry.

"DUDE! Run!" Xin shouted, grabbing his arm.

Xin and Lei began to run, even though Lei wanted to see the figure in full detail. In all the commotion, Tigress slips through the chaos to find the figure. Lei thought he saw his mother going after it, he wasn't sure though.

With Tigress, she managed to reach the figure and began to attack it with her kung fu skills. Then it punched her away! She went across the room, sliding on the floor on her back. Then the figure punched its way past science projects and Tigress' eyes widened when she saw who it was…TOKUTA!

_Flashback_

_Tigress remembers that werewolf, the one who brought them into the Trump Building at 40 Wall Street. He bombed the building and he was planning to enslave a 7,000-mile radius! Even worse, he killed her father! She finally destroyed him by sticking a sharp metal stick into his mouth, and he was obliterated._

_End of flashback_

But how's he still alive?! He's still as black as ever with that black cloak with his blue pants. Those yellow…those bright yellow gruesome eyes…always-got Tigress' attention.

"Afraid of ghosts, Tigress?" Tokuta asked with a smirk.

Tigress gained herself back from her shock and snapped, "NO! I'm not! I don't care how you're still alive, I will defeat you again!"

"We'll see, kitten!"

Tigress roared and the two figures began fighting with their kung fu skills. Tigress threw punches at the beast and was desperate to defeat him. Tokuta grabbed her and threw her into a wall again! He came out with his CLAWS, but they were six inches this time instead of 16 inches like before. Tigress managed to avoid him, then, she punched him, and when she did, a blue flash came out of her fist! Tokuta flew back some, but managed to stop himself. He smirked an evil smirk as Tigress got in her fighting stance. Then they began fighting once again! Tigress formed an x shape with her arms to block his attacks, and then she kicked his face, before the werewolf threw her out of the science fair area!

Tigress landed on her back again and a trophy hit her head. She was unable to avoid Tokuta grabbing her by the neck, but she kicked him again and slipped out of his grasp and underneath him. Then he kicked her into the nurse's room! She came back out, her dress was torn, but she was not. They began to fight in the hallway as Tokuta grabbed the ceiling and began to throw kicks at Tigress! What surprised her, is that the werewolf began crawling on the ceiling! Tigress began to run, and managed to avoid his claws. She then ducked underneath something and threw it at Tokuta, but the werewolf stayed on the ceiling! Tokuta tried to drop down on Tigress, but she avoided him, and he got a big kick from her. He went across the hall some before charging on all fours and began to fight her once again. Then Tokuta made a move and kicked her through the wall!

"You've might've improved on your kung fu," Tokuta said, "But I'm always the best! You might've stopped me once, but you won't stop me this time!"

Then Tigress threw a brick at him, when it hit him, he BARKED angrily. Then Tigress came out in her training outfit, only this one had white stripes on the side of her pants' legs, and the red vest was a bit brighter. Then they resumed fighting once again. Tigress kicked the werewolf but he grabbed her leg and threw her to the edge of the hallway. Tokuta came running at her on all fours, but she managed to avoid him and then she hit him with a fire extinguisher! Tokuta tried to grab her, but she jumped over him, punched his back and stomped on his tail, causing him to yelp in pain! Tokuta grew very ticked off, he then made a move and he punched Tigress across the hall again with two fists! When Tigress opened her eyes to see the werewolf, he was gone! She began to look for him with caution.

As she looked for him, she wondered how he was still alive, and why did he wait 17 years to come back and get her? She was puzzled. Then she began hearing eerie noises from Tokuta. She heard creaking sounds coming from above the ceiling. She looked up…and then…Tokuta broke through the ceiling and ambushed her! She was caught in his grasp! She struggled to get free, but the werewolf was not letting go! Then she kicked his groin area, causing him to let go of her and hold the area in pain, allowing her to kick him in the face and punch him across the hall.

The werewolf went flying into another part of the hall, in that area; there were windows on both walls. Tigress charged on all fours towards the beast, and when she reached the area, the werewolf pinned her down! He extended his claws as he glared a powerful glare towards her. He was about to scratch her chest, but she made a move and she punched him in the face!

"That does it!" Tokuta shouted in anger.

When Tigress charged for him again, he grabbed her face and slammed her into the window! She was struggling to escape, but she couldn't do anything as the werewolf began to suffocate her! Then Tokuta was hit on the side of the head by a trophy, causing him to let go of Tigress and turn to face to see who hit him. It was Lei! He was holding the trophy in his grasp, and now he had wide eyes as the werewolf glared at him.

"How dare you…" Tokuta growled as he began to walk towards him. Lei took every step back when he moved forward.

Then Tigress jumped into action! She didn't know Lei was there watching with astonishment as she punched and kicked the werewolf. Tigress grabbed the werewolf's tail and swung him into one of the walls! Then she repeated that action before kicking him and throwing him further down the hall! The werewolf tumbled into the basement of the school, and Tigress was ready to go after him.

"Mom?!" Lei said in an astonished tone.

Tigress froze right on the spot, uh oh! She's in trouble! She slowly looked behind her with wide eyes filled with anger, replacing the fear in her eyes. Her mouth opened a small bit when she saw her astonished son looking at her.

"Mom…" he said, astonished, "How did you?! When did you?!"

Then they heard clattering in the basement, Tigress glared at Lei and shouted, "Run! Get to safer ground!"

"But I wanna…"

"GO LEI!" Tigress screamed, "Get your butt out of this building right now! He's too dangerous!"

Then Tigress grabbed him, kicked a window down and then threw him onto the soft grass outside. Lei had no other option but to run now. Tigress was now scared, because she knows that he's gonna get onto her when he meets her again. Then Tokuta came out of the basement and Tigress got ready.

Outside the school, Lei's running to safer ground. He now knows that Butch was right! His mother's a kung fu master, and his dad must be the Dragon Warrior people kept talking about. He heard about the Dragon Warrior when he was younger, but they just briefly mention him as a great warrior, nothing else. Then he reached the other students and the teachers who were all scared and frightened of the werewolf they saw. Lei then saw Xin, who came running up to him.

"Dude!" he said before he stopped right in front of him, "Where were you?! I was scared something happened!"

"I…I…figured…" Lei trailed off in astonishment.

"You figured what?" Xin asked in a fast tone.

"I figured out my mom's a kung fu master!" Lei blurted out, making Xin jump.

"Really?!" he asked, in a shocked tone.

"Yeah!" Lei said with wide eyes, "She punched and kicked that wolf like I've never seen before! I've not known my entire life that she was a kung fu master!"

"I mean, I already knew she was a kung fu master," Xin said.

Lei looked shocked and confused, "What?" Xin then brought Lei closer and whispered into his ear, "The whole town knows. They just kept it a secret from you for so long."

"The whole town knows?!" Lei shouted, Xin covered his mouth and nodded very fast.

Now Lei was even more stunned than ever. What happened in his past?! Why didn't anyone speak of this to him?! Why?! He has so many questions running through his mind as of now, and he just needs to know. When Xin took his hand off Lei's mouth, the tiger could only stand in a daze, completely shocked of everything. Then Po came running through the crowd, Lei noticed him and couldn't take his mind off his past.

"What's going on?!" Po asked in a fast tone.

"A dark figure is inside the school and Tigress is fighting it!" Principal Yang shouted, making Po's eyes go wide. Then he heard panicked screams, as did Lei, they looked over to see Tigress laying on the ground. She stood back up in a flash and TOKUTA came out the school!

"TOKUTA?!" Po shouted in a shocked tone, "How's it…"

The werewolf saw the panda and began charging towards him as the citizens began to run again! Po dodged the werewolf and kicked him in the butt making him yelp and fall flat on his face. The werewolf got up in a flash and glared at the two warriors who were in their fighting stances. Lei was backing away as the werewolf just glared at the two, he didn't know what was gonna happen! He jumped when the werewolf looked straight at him! Tigress could tell what he was gonna do, so she tried to strike him, but the werewolf punched her while looking at Lei! Then Po got into a sparring match with the werewolf! Tokuta noticed right away the panda's kung fu skills have greatly improved, but he still fought him off. Then Tokuta smashed his two fists sending a dark shockwave out, shocking Po, Tigress and Lei. Then Tokuta began running towards Lei, but Tigress stopped him and kicked his groin area again! Tigress looked at Lei from the corner of her eye.

"R-Run Lei!" she ordered, she's struggling to fight the werewolf.

"He must be special," Tokuta said, "You're protective over him as if he's your son."

A nerve in Lei snapped, and he shot the werewolf a powerful glare, "I AM her SON!" Tigress gasped when he said that and Lei continued, "And you seem to know about my parents! I demand to know about my origin!"

"LEI!" Po shouted, "He's a villain! He'll lie to you!"

"Wanting to find out your past, boy?" Tokuta said with an evil grin, "Your parents are secretive about it aren't they?"

Lei just glared at the werewolf, Po came charging but Tokuta made a move and kicked Po and Tigress away! When the werewolf looked at Lei with his glowing yellow eyes, it sent shivers down the teenager tiger's spine, his eyes widened at the werewolf.

"Wanting to know the truth? Huh boy?" Tokuta said as the tiger's eyes widened some more.

"I…I want to know…" Lei managed to get out.

"Ah…so eager to find out, and yet…so weak…"

"I am not weak…" Lei argued.

Tokuta chuckled, "Yes, I know your parents. They foiled my plan in New York City, but they won't do it again."

"Do you know anything about me?" Lei asked wanting to know. This made the werewolf cackle and say, "Of course not! It's your pathetic parents that're keeping your past from you. And…"

Tigress came along and kicked the werewolf, Po grabbed Lei to get him out of there. Tokuta BARKED and shouted, "Farewell! The world shall plummet into darkness!" Then he showed Tigress the same Yin Symbol with the Lightning Bolt in it, making her eyes widened, they widened in fear because of the events 17 years ago. Tokuta then punched her across the field before cackling and leaving the area.

Tigress picked herself up while an astonished Lei looks on at what just happened. Po looks into Lei's eyes and says, "You're in big trouble, mister."

"How does that werewolf know you?!" Lei demanded, "What the heck happened in my past? Why're you so darn secretive over it?"

Tigress put her hand on Lei's mouth, "There're some things you should never know. If you argue with me again, I will ground you for a month more. You're already grounded for two months." Lei wanted to say something, but his mother was serious. So he just left, unanswered once again.

"We can't let him find out…" Tigress said as she looked at the ground, "He's really onto us…"

Po put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Tigress, everything's gonna be okay." Tigress nodded and then she noticed a piece of cloth on the ground.

"What's this?" she asked. She bent down to pick it up, and then she turned it over to see the same Yin symbol with the lightning bolt through it. Po looked to see it as well.

"I've always wondered what that thing symbolizes," he said as he looked at it.

Tigress nodded, "Let's go to the professor and show him this." Po agreed, and they began to head that way, they are now very concerned about Lei's safety.

**A/N: TOKUTA?! What on Earth?! How is he alive?! We'll find out later, but REVIEW!**


	7. Heading out

**A/N: Here's chapter 7! :D Enjoy please! :D**

**Chapter 7 – Heading out**

About half an hour later, after Tokuta's attack, Po and Tigress are heading to the professor's house to find out what the mysterious Yin symbol with the lightning bolt through it means. They let Xin's parents watch their son as they went to the professor.

"Are you sure Professor Mike is gonna tell us what this symbol means?" Tigress asked as she looked at the Yin symbol on the piece of cloth they found on the school grounds.

"I'm told he knows mysterious legends," Po replied, "He's the best professor the entire nation knows."

Tigress nodded, "Let's just hope he can identify this thing for us."

Then they come upon a small house with a gray roof, Po knocked on the door, "Excuse me, Professor Mike." They waited for a minute before the door cracked open. Then it shut and they heard all kinds of locks being unpicked from the other side of the door. Then they were dragged in.

When they were dragged in, they were plopped down onto a couch, then we see the professor is an old gray horse with a white coat on with black pants. He went over to the stove.

"Hello Tigress and Po!" he said happily as he made some hot tea, "I've just got some hot tea ready! Would you like some?"

"Sure," the panda and tiger said in unison.

Professor Mike smiled as he pulled out three glasses of hot tea, then he gave Po and Tigress each one. They thanked him before he sat down in a wheelchair.

"How're my two best friends?" Mike asked before sipping on the tea.

Tigress chuckled, "You mention everyone in the village as your best friends."

"Gee, I seem to have a lot of friends!" Mike chuckled.

"Mike, we've come here to ask you something," Po said.

"All right, what can I do for you, lad?"

Po looked at Tigress, "Tigress, the symbol." Tigress nodded and she pulled the piece of cloth.

"We're trying to figure out what this symbol means, and where it comes from," she said showing the Yin symbol to Mike.

Mike put on his glasses as he picked up the piece of cloth and began to examine it.

"Well, I'll be a dern doggie…" Mike said as he looked at it.

"Can you tell us anything about it?" Tigress asked, wanting to know answers.

"Ah, just hang on a minute," Mike said before he stood up and walked into another room. Tigress and Po looked at each other while Po smiled and nodded. Then Mike came out with an old looking folder and he placed it on the table before opening it.

"This symbol is widely unknown and disregarded," Mike explained, "Hardly anyone takes mind about it. It's believed by legends that this thing belongs and represents something dark."

"What kind of 'something dark'?" Tigress asked.

"Ah, I don't know for sure. But it tells of a legend that it belongs to a great being, seeking out darkness."

Po began looking at the folders, and there were some drawings of the symbol, but hardly anything else. He began thinking, and then he asked, "Is there anyone in peculiar that knows more about this symbol?"

"Ah, quite the thinker, panda," Mike said with a smile, "Yes. There's believed to be a white lady in the Forest of Shu, roughly 10 miles from the nearest town."

"Has…anyone met her before?" Tigress asked.

"They claim to have met her, but there's nothing official. They just say they met her or saw her in the forest. But, there is a drawing of a map in that folder that leads to her." Mike pulled it out and showed it to them and continued, "May I warn you, though, that the forest becomes denser in that area with notorious creatures. Hardly anyone would dare brave into there."

Po and Tigress looked at each other and then back at Mike and Po said, "We're the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress, we've been through tough situations before."

Mike smiled, "What about Lei? What're you gonna do about him?"

"He will be staying with Xin's family," said Tigress, "He's really onto us, so I want him monitored while we're away."

Mike nodded, "I can understand why you want your son out of harm's way."

"I know." Tigress said, she took in a deep breath, "Well, thanks for your help, Mike, Po and I are heading out to that forest right away."

"Right now?" Po asked.

"Yes. We need to find out the mystery about this symbol and the 'something dark' part."

Po looked into Tigress' eyes and she truly meant it, Po couldn't talk her out of it, so he agreed. Meanwhile, outside, Xin was listening in to the entire conversation! He ran off before they could see him.

A little while later, Xin was upset about something, he and Lei are in his room talking it over.

"I can't believe you wanted to do this!" Xin complained.

"Hey, hey," Lei said, "This is great stuff. Now I know where they're heading."

Xin shook his head, "I can't believe I told you everything they talked about in the professor's house!"

"Hey, I gave you 100 Yuan and you did an excellent job."

"I shouldn't have done this! What're you planning on, Lei? Do you plan on going out putting yourself in harm's way?"

"No."

"What?" Xin said, shocked.

Lei smiled, "No. I just wanted to know where my parents are going so I could send a message out to them later."

"But what about the stupid symbol?"

"Look Xin, I've gotten my info, I know more about my parents than I did before. If someday I can get them to crack, they'll tell me everything I need to know."

Xin shook his head, unsure on what to do, "I don't know, Lei. This is all too strange. I don't want my buddy in danger." Lei nodded, "I understand."

Xin gave Lei a suspicious look, "I'm watching you."

"Xin!" said a feminine voice.

"Yes Mother?" Xin called back.

"I need you to get the laundry inside. Can you get it for me?"

"Okay!"

Then Xin looked at Lei, "I'm onto you." Lei nodded, "Don't worry, there's nothing going on." Xin left with a suspicious look before he went to go get the laundry.

A minute later, Lei walked downstairs and into the den, Xin's mother was heading to the door, when she opened it, it was Po and Tigress, Tigress in a plain white dress now. Lei remained casual as he sat down on a chair. He crossed his legs before he heard footsteps approaching, he looked up to see Tigress coming towards him.

"Hey Mom," Lei said with a smirk.

"Hey," Tigress said as she got eye level with him, "I want you to know that we've packed you up to stay here for a while."

"What?"

"I know, Lei. We've got to head out again. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Lei nodded, "So…why don't want me to come?"

"It's private, Lei. I don't want any arguing, I hate scolding you and I hate punishing you. But you've got to learn to obey us." Tigress said. Then she hugged Lei while he returned the hug.

"And stay out of trouble," Po said with a smile.

"I will, Dad," Lei said with a smile.

Tigress let go of Lei and Po hugged his son, and his son returned it. A minute later, they said their final 'goodbyes' before Po and Tigress left. Lei smiled to himself, knowing that he'd be able to know more about his past soon enough.

That night, around 11pm, everyone's in bed. Lei told Xin that his parents stopped by and they said 'hi and bye', which was true. Xin wanted to tell them about what Lei had him do, but it was too late, so he told his parents. Lei is under the watchful eyes of the family. Now, Lei listens to Xin's snores as he sleeps on his bed, while he slept on the floor.

"All right, now's my chance," Lei whispered to himself.

Then he stood up and snuck out of Xin's room. After he snuck out, he got dressed in black pants with a green shirt on and black sandals. He climbed out of the upstairs window to the outside, jumped down onto the ground and began running towards his house, the sleeping pandas are oblivious to his escape.

Lei ran nonstop to his house, he's desperate to find out answers about his past. He broke the door down and lit up a candle to see in the dark house.

"Kinda silly that I broke into my own house," Lei said with a small chuckle.

Then he walked upstairs, lighting up some candles as he walked. He went into his parents' room and began looking for money. He's desperately looking, and then he found a big pouch of money, 600 Yuan.

"Jackpot!" he said to himself, excitedly.

He knew he had money in his own room, 250 Yuan, so, he went up there and snagged it. He began packing up some clothes and an extra pair of sandals. He packed up some rock n' roll music stored onto his MP3 player, and then a picture of his parents caught his eye. He looked at it to see himself with his parents, smiling; Lei felt a tug come to his heart, so he decided to take it with him. Then he packed up some toothpaste with a toothbrush and finally sealed his bag tight. After that, he put the door back up, trying to make it look as if no one broke in. After he was done, he looked out to the exit of the village. He looked back at the village under the moon's light.

"I'm sorry, friends, but I've got to do what I need to do," he said.

With that, he began walking out of the village, determined to know about his past.

**A/N: Looks like Lei is being a rebellious son! What will happen if his parents find out? Find out soon! REVIEW! :D**


	8. Entering the Forest

**A/N: Here's chapter 8, it's a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it. Wait until you meet new creatures called Ahools. What's an Ahool? Find out!**

**Chapter 8 – Entering the Forest**

After walking for an hour or so, Lei is in another village, looking for the station to take him to the Forest of Shu. This village is a bit bigger than his village, only not as much people. Lei isn't scared of the dark that much, but he can be if something's after him. As he walks through the village, it's pretty much quiet, most of the lights are out. After walking around the corner, he sees the lights at the station still on.

"All right," he said to himself, "Time to hit the road."

Then he walked into the station. When he entered, there weren't many people in there, just a few goats and antelope. He began looking for the carts that'll take him somewhere. He then went through a gate, passing a pig. The pig stopped, turned around and said, "Hey…hold up there you." Lei stopped and turned to face the pig.

"Where do you think you're going?" the pig asked, crossing his arms.

"I was just trying to find someone to give me a lift to the Forest of Shu," Lei replied.

"The Forest of Shu? Why do you want to go there?"

"Maybe I want to have a little tour."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty, I'm twenty."

The pig raised an eyebrow, "What's your name?" Lei softly groaned before he pulled out some money, "What do you say to 75 Yuan for a lift and you can forget the name?" The pig's eyes widened at the money, he couldn't believe it. He looked at Lei with disbelief, and Lei nodded him to take it. The pig took it and said, "Head through that door, and we'll get you to your destination as soon as we can."

Lei nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem." The pig smiled.

With that, Lei went through the door to the outside with the pig. When they got outside, there is a cart tied to an ox, who's hired to pull the cart. Lei climbed aboard while the pig sat in his seat.

"I'm ready," Lei said.

"Next stop, the Forest of Shu," said the pig.

The ox began pulling the cart, and the pig said, "You know, there were two others heading up to the Forest of Shu, a panda and a tiger I believe." He turned to Lei, "You might wanna pack down for the night, it's gonna be about an eight hour drive."

Lei nodded then yawned, knowing he's not had any sleep. With that, he bunkered down and went to sleep 10 minutes later.

The next morning, the pig's cart has arrived at a small station outside of the Forest of Shu. Lei slowly woke up, he opened his droopy eyes, when he did, the pig said, "We're here, son." Lei sat up to see the station and the Forest behind it a little ways.

"Thanks," Lei said with a smile.

"No problem," the pig said with a smile, "Just don't go too far into the woods, and you'll be just fine."

"Why not?" Lei asked.

"Because of the notorious creatures and villagers that're said to inhabit those areas," the pig said in a serious tone.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be fine."

The pig nodded before Lei got off the cart and began to head into the station. Once he entered the station, he saw his parents, Po and Tigress. He softly gasped before hiding behind a barrel. He couldn't tell what they were saying, but he knew they're heading into the Forest. The panda and tiger began walking off, and Lei began to follow them with caution.

When Lei got out, his parents are going into the forest, he grew determined to follow them, determined to know about his past. He followed them from a safe distance, making sure they won't see or hear him.

He follows them for a while, they're about a mile into the forest now, and it's a beautiful forest with different colored leaves, blue sky, gold sunlight, it's all just breathtaking. Lei enjoyed it too, he's admired nature as much as science. He looked to see his parents taking a left, so he began to head that way as well. Then he accidentally stepped on a branch, he hid behind a tree in a flash while Tigress looked behind her to see nothing, so she continued on.

"Whew…" Lei said to himself, "I need to be more careful."

He continued to follow his parents through the forest while being careful. After about two hours of following them, they're about 6 miles in, and the forest is growing denser and sunlight is barely peaking through. Lei's a little nervous, but he's more determined than nervous. Then he fell into a hole! Oh no! He quickly climbed back up but when he did, his parents were nowhere in sight! He figured this wasn't a big deal, they were just up the road, so, he began heading in the way he thinks they're heading, what he doesn't know is that they've made a turn to the right, and that he's heading the wrong direction.

After an hour of walking, Lei hasn't seen any signs of his parents, now concerned, he decided to rethink on where he came from and how he started.

"Okay Lei, this is nothing to be concerned about," he said, trying to reassure himself, "Now, where did they disappear to?" He began thinking, not knowing where to turn. He looked around the forest, and it all looked the same to him. He shook his head, not knowing where he came from. He drank some water to try to calm himself, but it didn't work. So, he decided to head back the other direction.

Then he felt his feet give out and then he was upside down! He's caught in a snare! He struggled to get free, but he couldn't get the snare off! He tried swinging himself, but to no success. Then a figure came out of the woods!

"Oh my gosh!" Lei shouted, "Stop! No!"

The figure placed two of its fingers on Lei, on specific nerve points, and he began to feel tired, then he fell asleep.

With Po and Tigress, the forest is so dense, that hardly a speckle of light was coming in, it was dark and creepy looking, it gave both of them the shivers. They keep hearing bats squeak as they walked.

"Tigress, are you sure we're close," Po asked in a shaky tone.

Tigress looked at the map, tigers can see better in the darkness than pandas, she looked back at Po and said, "We're about 11 miles in. We've gotta be close." Then they heard bats squeaking, lots of them too. They don't know what's going on, but they decide to press on. Then they began going crazy.

"Po…" Tigress said, "Those bats are going crazy…"

Po agreed, "Tigress, I haven't told you this, but I'm afraid of bats…" Tigress looked at Po and then back to in front of them.

"Tigress…why would there be bats in a forest? Aren't they in caves?"

Tigress shrugged, "Yes but…" She stopped when she saw something, her eyes widened, "Oh jeez-!"

"What?! What is it?!" Po asked in a panicked tone.

Then shadows of the huge bats in the forest began swooping down on them, but missing, they began SCHEECHING and it hurt their ears. Then Tigress shouted above the noise, "There's a whole nest of them!" Po began screaming in panic as he dragged Tigress as he ran. Tigress began running too, they could see nothing but the shadows of the bats, and it's too dark to see them! It's so crazy, that it's a frenzy of bats! Then a bright light showed up and the bats began flying away, they're huge! About five feet tall with 10 feet wingspan! Po and Tigress tripped and fell flat on their faces. They looked up to see a white figure walking over to them before they blacked out.

**A/N: Yes, Ahools are giant-bat like creatures. But what's happened with Lei, Po and Tigress, and who's the figure that knocked Lei out?! Find out in the next chapter!**


	9. Meeting the figure

**********A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't know what the reaction might be, but I hope you enjoy. :) I don't own KFP.**

**Chapter 9 – Meeting the figure**

With Lei, he's unconscious, he's chained up against a wall, he doesn't have his backpack on anymore, and he's been unconscious for three hours. After a minute he slowly opens his eyes as he groans slightly.

"Oh…jeez…what happened?" he mumbled to himself.

Then he looked to see his arms are chained and he looked to see that his legs are too!

"What's going on here?!" he cried.

He began struggling to get free, he pushed himself, but he couldn't break out of the chains. The young tiger took note that his backpack wasn't on his back anymore, aw man! He tried to get free once again until he heard the door open. Lei stopped struggling to see the same figure that had kidnapped him.

"Let me go!" Lei cried as he struggled to get free again.

The figure stopped him from moving by kicking his gut, "OOF!" Lei looked into the figure's hood as it slowly took it off, when it did, Lei gasped. His eyes widened at the figure as it took off its jacket. It's a female South China tiger, whose fur is a bit darker than Tigress' fur only she had blue eyes, she has three horizontal lines right and left of her black spot on her forehead. She has on a black sleeveless shirt with black pants on and black sandals on. She's about Lei's age.

"You're…a tiger?" Lei asked in a shocked tone.

The female tiger scoffed, "What else would I be?" Lei softly gulped before saying, "It's just…I've never seen another tiger…other than my mother…"

"Well, you don't get out and about."

"I wish I could though…"

The tiger only snorted before she put away her jacket. Lei looked around this tiger's house, and it had knives, traps, and ropes, Lei could tell this tiger was serious.

"Look boy," the tiger said in a rude tone, "I demand to know what you were doing out in the sacred part of the forest!"

"Sacred part?" Lei asked, confused.

"Don't play games with me, boy!" The tiger glared at him, "What were you doing out there?!"

"I…I don't know of such sacred part…" Lei said truthfully, then the tiger grabbed him by the throat.

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying!" Lei choked out.

"Then what in tarnation was a lunatic like you doing out there?!" the tiger growled.

"I was following someone."

"Who?! Are you lost?!"

"No!"

"Then who were you following?!"

Lei had to think for a minute, he then said, "Troublemakers who messed with me…I need to get back at them."

"Revenge huh?" the tiger asked in a mean tone, "It's a little too dangerous for a hiker like you."

"What about you? You're out here. It's too…"

SLAP!

"No it's not!" the tiger scolded, "Nothing's too dangerous for me! _I'm_ too dangerous for everything! Even you!"

Lei cringed from the pain of the slap, he looked back at her, "What do you mean about…that?" The tiger smirked, "I'm known by my village as the most feared tiger in all of China." Lei nodded, knowing that as she kept her glare, he'd have to agree.

"Okay…" he said, "Now…where's my backpack? I really need it."

"For what?" the tiger asked in a serious tone.

"I've got my stuff in there."

"Oh, the strange gadgets, the money and clothing?!"

"Yes…"

The tiger scoffed, "I don't let people off so easy." Lei paused for a moment before saying, "I can see that…"

"Do you now?"

Lei nodded as she went to go fix herself something, she pulled out some bread, pulled out a butter knife and began spreading it on the bread, and then she put some lettuce on it and began to eat it. She looked back at Lei and asked, "So…you don't know about the sacred area of the forest?"

"No." Lei simply responded.

The tiger finished her sandwich and sat down in a chair.

"What's your name?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Lei, my name's Lei."

"Ah, Lei…" the tiger paused, "Do you work for anyone?!"

"No! Why would I?!"

"You can never rely on anyone out here, kid."

"Look, I don't have any weapons on me, I was just simply walking, until I was knocked out by you."

The tiger snorted, "You're quite the fighter for yourself."

"Fighter? Man, I know some kung fu, but not enough to be a master of it."

"Mm…where're you from?"

"Glitter Valley."

"Really? I've only heard of the people there. Such a coincidence to be talking to someone from there."

"Yeah…sure…" Lei paused, "Do you think you could take these chains off? They're hurting."

The tiger shot up from her chair and shouted, "Why would I do that?! You don't get off me that easy!" Lei was surprised by that, she really means business.

"You're a lunatic who's out for himself! No one else!" the tiger snapped.

"N-No! I'm not!" Lei said desperately, "I won't rush out! I promise!"

"You can't trust anyone out here, kid!"

"Did you find any weapons on me?!"

"No! But that doesn't give you an excuse!"

"And just how do you think I'll be able to get away from you even if you do unchain me?"

"You can't! I'm too strong for you!"

"Well, why don't you show me?"

The tiger paused, "What?"

"Show me. If you're strong, you'd show me."

The tiger began thinking, and then she said, "How can I know you won't run off?"

"If I did, I wouldn't know where I would be going, because I don't know how far this village is into the forest, plus you must know the forest better than I do."

"Good point. But how can I trust a stranger?"

"Let's say this, if I run a slightest distance, kill me then." Lei cringed after he said that, knowing this could mean the end for him. He waited for a response, and then he heard clicking sounds. He looked to see the chains on his legs are unchained, then she unchained his arms, when she did, he rubbed his wrists.

"Oh…that feels better…" he mumbled.

The tiger looked at him with a glare, "Stay in front of me as I lead you to my training course." Lei nodded without hesitation. Then the tiger began dragging him out.

The tiger drug Lei from her house into the forest, it was a clearing in the forest, sun was shining and some birds were chirping. The tiger dragged Lei as if she could break his arm off any second. Then she pushed him in front of her, then she made him look at a training course with all kinds of obstacles with twists and turns.

"Look!" the tiger barked, "This is my training course! I've been training here for a while now!"

Lei looked at all of the swinging clubs, titanium warriors, the obstacle course and the flames that shot into the air. She put Lei on a seat and she strapped him down with a tight rope.

"Really?" Lei asked, a bit annoyed.

The tiger glared at him, "If you try to escape, I will kill you." Lei nodded without hesitation and the tiger sharply nodded.

With that, the tiger entered the training area, Lei watched as she entered. He is wanting to see how strong this tiger really is. Then the tiger jumped into the air, and then came down on a titanium figure and began punching it! Lei watched in amazement as she tore the figure up and kicked the debris away, then she ran to another and kicked its head off before obliterating the third one. After she was done, three more shot up, but she began heading to the obstacle course. She ran in and dodged arrows, punched a figure before avoiding flames shooting out at her. She went through it like a pro, she punched, kicked, dodged, and jumped her way out before destroying another titanium figure. Then she jumped high into the air before large flames could get her. Lei's eyes widened as he saw her in the air with the flames behind her, then she landed in front of Lei with a firm look on her face.

"Satisfied?" she asked in a cold tone.

"Am I satisfied?" Lei said in an amazed tone, "I've never seen such wonderful action before! That was amazing!"

The tiger nodded, "I can see that you're impressed. But I will make you afraid of me." Lei shrugged that part off, he then said, "I didn't try to escape, see?" The tiger looked closely and she sees that he's not moved a muscle.

"Doesn't mean I'll trust you," she said, crossing her arms.

"Oh…" Lei said, looking at the ground.

"Now," the tiger said, stretching, "Since you're my captive, you're gonna help me shop."

Lei looked up at her, and by the look on her face, she meant business. Lei nodded as he gulped, then the tiger untied him and began shoving him as she held him.

"Uh…what's your name?" Lei said, but then he winced after he said that, "I'm sorry, that slipped out!"

"Why do you want to know my name?!" the tiger demanded.

"I-I'm sorry," Lei stammered, "It's just…I can communicate better with people if I know his or her name…"

Lei waited for a punch, but none came. There was an awkward moment of silence, except their footsteps on the hard ground, before Lei heard the tiger say, "Jia."

"Huh?" Lei asked.

"Name's Jia," Jia said, "Just call me…Jia…"

"Jia? That's a nice name," Lei said.

Jia only nodded before saying, "Keep walking, Lei."

**A/N: Could've it had been longer? Let me know, I want honesty please, I only wish I could write a story with 100,000 words or more...but does it not matter how long, but how good the story is? Should I be more descriptive in my stories? Well, leave a review please. :)**


	10. The Sacred Part of the Forest

**A/N: Whoo! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy! :D I don't own KFP.**

**Chapter 10 – The "Sacred Part" of the Forest**

Jia pushed Lei through the woods as they headed to the tiger village. Lei is getting annoyed by Jia shoving him, but he knew not to provoke her or anything. As he's led down to the edge of the woods, his eyes widen when he sees a village and then he sees several South China tigers.

"Let's move it," Jia said as she shoved him.

Lei kept looking in awe of the tigers, he's not seen this many before! They enter the village and when they did, some tigers looked at them, and trotted off when they saw Jia. The village is a nice one for being in the woods, quite a bit of buildings are in good shape, it's fairly large, and it has lots of tigers, just tigers.

"Whoa…" Lei mumbled as he looked around the village.

"What is it?" Jia asked.

Lei looked at her over his shoulder, "I've…never seen so many tigers before."

Jia scoffed, "You need to get out more often."

"Well, my mom and dad said they're not a common sight anymore. They must not know that a village like this exists!" Lei said as he pointed out to the village.

"Well, it's true that you don't see tigers much anymore, mostly because of their uncontrolled strength and aggression."

"Really?" Lei asked, a little surprised.

"Yes. There're five other towns like this one out there somewhere."

"That's amazing."

Jia nodded before pushing him forward again. As they walked, more tigers kept going away whenever they saw Jia. Maybe she is feared, but Lei's not fully ready to believe she's the most feared tiger in China.

_Man, she has a tight grip on me,_ Let thought.

Then they came upon a grocery store and Jia shoved him in. When they got in, Jia got a basket and she made Lei hold it. She pulled out a sheet of paper and began to read it.

"Okay, Lei," she said looking at the list, "The things I need are bananas, oranges, lettuce, apples and a new machete."

Lei nodded, "This is a grocery store. There's no machete." Then Jia looked at a male tiger, and then she grabbed his machete. She growled at him, making him shiver in fear before he ran out of the shop. Jia only smirked at Lei before putting the machete away. Lei was amazed to see that guy run off after Jia grabbed his machete. Jia only said "Get moving kid" before shoving him along. They walked over to the food stands and Lei found some oranges, he put them in the basket before moving on.

After a while of shopping, Lei has found everything Jia needs, except the bananas.

"All right, all we need now is the bananas," said Jia, looking at the list.

"Got it," said Lei.

He's very annoyed to be a servant to her, but she has an iron grip, he can't break free. She pushed him to the banana stand and Lei came face-to-face with another tiger, she's a female.

"May I help you sir?" she asked with a smirk.

"Y-Yeah," Lei said, still flabbergasted to see another tiger, "I-I need some ripe bananas."

"Well, we've got lots here," the tiger lady said with a smirk.

Lei began looking through the bananas, and then he saw some that're good, but Jia grabbed his arm. Lei looked at her and asked, "What? They're good."

"Pick the ripe ones," Jia said in a serious tone.

"Okay…" Lei said, thinking he'd picked the right ones.

Lei found some more ripe ones and then put them in a basket, they paid for all of the food they bought and walked out of the store, and when they did, they heard panicked screams. Jia looked sharply to the right and she sees a black cat creature, similar to Butch charging through the village!

"Oh, it sounds like something wants to get its butt kicked," Jia said in a serious tone. She turned towards Lei, "Stay here. If you don't I'll kill you."

Lei nodded as Jia let go of him and began running on all fours to the creature. Lei felt like running, but Jia said for him to stay. We join Jia as she charges towards the creature, police came out and began to try to bring it down, but it punched them away. Then Jia came along and kicked its face, making it fall onto its back. The creature shot up as Jia pulled out "her" machete and faced it with a deadly glare.

"Tell me where the Orb is, and I won't do anything messy," the black cat said in a serious tone.

"You're not getting that!" Jia snapped.

The creature roared as Jia began fighting it! She kicked it and avoided its punches. She threw her punches and kicks before doing a back flip over it. The black cat managed to punch her; she growled before she grabbed its arm and flipped it onto its back again. The creature knocked her off her feet before kicking her. She managed to kick the beast in the groin area before kicking its face, making it bite its tongue. The beast grabbed her and threw her into a building, Lei gasped and the creature looked his way. The creature began growling before it began to charge at him! Lei began to run and the creature was on his tail! Before the beast could get him, Jia came along and kicked the beast again. She threw several kicks before grabbing its tail and biting it. The beast roared in pain before it began fighting Jia again. Jia grabbed its arms and kicked it again, but she was kneed by it, she then made a move and punched its face before knocking him off balance. Then Jia tore his cloth and then the same Yin symbol was on its shoulder! Lei had to block it from his view.

It's the same symbol from Butch and that werewolf, Lei thought as Jia began to really fight the creature.

Lei looked at how Jia fought, she had almost perfect aim with her fists and feet and she fought in a brutal way. They continued throwing their punches and kicks, Jia formed an x shape with her arms to block the creature's blows, and she kicked it before sliding underneath it and punching it onto the ground. The creature tried to get up, but Jia grabbed her machete and stabbed it in the neck! The creature then fell unconscious, making Jia smirk. Lei was amazed, he's never seen anyone conquer an enemy like that before. Then its eyes snapped open!

"Whoa!" Jia shouted.

She dodged one of its punches and then she managed to slice its head off, killing it. After she did, the entire body disappeared in dark energy. She widened her eyes after it did that.

"That…was insanely cool…" Lei said, lost for words.

Jia nodded, "No one claims my dominance in these woods." She stood up and Lei asked, "You don't do it to be a hero?" Jia cackled.

"A hero?!" she cackled, "Boy! I'm no hero and I don't support the baddies! I just fight opponents who're willing to get their butts kicked by me."

"So…you're not a hero?" Li asked, dumbfounded.

"Neither villain. I don't support either side. I'm a lone wolf, I've always been one, always will be," Jia replied as she put her machete away.

Lei is surprised to see that Jia isn't a hero or villain. She's so hard to get along with, and yet she's kinda mysterious. Jia shot a brief glare before she grabbed his arm again and began to take him back to her cabin. She picked up the basket and forced Lei to carry it before they began walking again. After a few minutes of walking, Lei decided to ask Jia something.

"Hey Jia," he said.

"What is it?" she asked as she pushed him along.

Lei was a bit reluctant, but he managed to get out, "What was the Orb the cre…" he couldn't finish when Jia grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a building.

"You will NOT EVER know what that THING IS!" she snapped.

Lei's eyes widened again, "Whoa…I was just…asking a question…" Jia snarled, "It's something you shouldn't know about. It's a very classified item."

"Okay…first the Sacred part of the Forest, and now an Orb?" Lei asked, Jia held him by the neck and snarled, "You dork! The Orb is in the Sacred part of the forest!" Lei gasped, but it was a weak one since Jia's hand was on his neck.

"J-Jia…y-you're…ch-choking m-me!" Lei choked out. Jia raised an eyebrow, Lei can't do anything but choke, she's stronger than he is. She reluctantly took her hand off his neck and he took in a huge gasp for air.

"You will NEVER know about that thing!" Jia snapped, "It's so sacred to my family, it's something I have to protect from _anyone_! Even you!"

"Okay…you're starting to scare me," Lei admitted as he shivered some, Jia smirked as she raised an eyebrow, and said, "I'm the most feared." Lei slowly nodded, feeling nervous, "I'm starting to see that…"

"Let's get back to the cabin," Jia said in a strict tone.

Lei began thinking some, and then he asked, "What'll make you, you know, do things for others?" Jia glared at him, "What're you talking about?"

"I mean, if someone were to want you to help them complete a mission, what'll make you do it?" Lei asked, still nervous.

"Well…that'll have to be something valuable…" Jia replied as she crossed her arms, "Come on, let's go."

"Wait. What if, you take me there for 100 Yuan?" Lei offered, then Jia grabbed him by the collar again and slammed him onto the building again.

"YOU SHALL NOT SEE THAT!" she screamed in his face.

"Look! Look! I've got 850 Yuan! I can give you one hundred if you're willing to take me!" Lei said desperately.

"YOU WON'T EVER SEE IT!" Jia screamed, "NOT EVEN FOR 100 YUAN!"

"Okay, two hundred!"

Jia's eyes widened, then she glared right into his eyes, "Where're you gettin' to kid?! You're up to something, aren't you?! No lies!"

"I'm serious!" Lei said desperately, "If you take me there, I'll give you two hundred Yuan! I won't do anything to it! I'll follow your instructions!"

"How the heck can I trust someone I just met?!"

"Have I tried to run away?! No!"

"Doesn't mean I should trust you!" Jia barked, Lei then said, "Two seventy five!" Jia's eyes widened again, she then said, "You're quite the dealer, Lei, but this is nothing compared to what you've seen today."

"I'll give you 350 Yuan, I will!" Lei said desperately. Jia stammered, knowing that's a lot of money, she glared deeper into his eyes, "Was that creature part of your scheme?"

"No, of course not. I don't know anything about it," Lei replied.

Jia began thinking, she's so strict about the Orb, she doesn't want him to touch it. Yet, he's offering 350 Yuan to her. She's in a tight spot, she glared into his eyes and she saw nothing but fear and sincere.

"You really are a dealer," she said in a strict tone.

"Been known for it, back in my hometown," Lei replied.

Jia continued to think, not knowing what to do.

"You can't trust anyone out here, kid," Jia said in a strict tone, showing her sharp fangs.

"I know...you don't trust me...but I will, I will...give you the money..." Lei said in a nervous tone.

Jia sighed., "I'll take you back to the cabin, and once we get there, give me the money, and I'll take you there. But if you EVER mention it to ANYONE, I'll slit your throat!"

Lei nodded, still shaken from this tiger. She grabbed his arm and began dragging him back to the cabin. Lei didn't know if she will keep her agreement, but he had to try.

After they went back to the cabin, they put the groceries up and Lei gave her the money. Then Jia began taking him into another part of the woods. She's very strict and aggressive as they head into the woods. She keeps threatening him as they go along. Lei keeps himself silent, making sure not to provoke her anymore than she is now.

_This tiger sounds like she wants to kill me,_ Lei thought in a shaky voice.

They walked through darker woods, and after walking for a while, they noticed a red glow coming from deeper within the woods.

"Is that it?" Lei asked trying to compose himself.

Jia nodded, "If you touch it, you're dead!" Lei nodded as Jia shoved him along. After a minute, they come upon a red glowing orb that's about the size of a grapefruit. Lei's eyes widened in disbelief as he looked at it.

"Well, here it is," Jia said in a strict tone.

"I…I see it…" Lei said in an astonished tone.

Lei continued to look at the Orb, he then asked, "What is this thing?"

"It's an Orb of Wisdom," Jia said, "One of the eight out there, supposedly out there."

"What're the eight Orbs?"

Jia glared at him and Lei said quickly, "I-I won't do anything. I swear." Jia only rolled her eyes and said, "I'll only tell you this. They have certain people that need them, and one day the certain person will come to get it. Supposedly anyway."

"How would you know if someone's for that Orb?" Lei asked in a curious tone.

"Well, if you're someone for the Orb it'll have to be glowing. Glowing as it…" Jia stopped as she looked at it, her eyes widened, "As…as it is…now…"

"As it is now? What're you talking about?"

Jia faced him with wide eyes, she then said, "Move back." She let go of him, much to his shock, then she demanded, "Move back!"

Lei moved back and the glow of the Orb got a bit softer, making Jia slightly gasp. She looked at Lei and said, "Now, move forward." Lei just shrugged but he moved forward and it got brighter. Jia couldn't believe it! She put her paw over her mouth as her eyes got real wide.

"What is it, Jia?" Lei asked. Jia removed her paw from her mouth and said, "Grab it." Lei's eyes widened, he didn't expect that!

"Are you sure?" he asked, shocked.

"Grab it," Jia urged him.

Lei slowly began reaching for it, he pulled back sometimes a little reluctant, but then he grabbed it, when he did, it shot up something. Lei and Jia are amazed to see a beam of light pointing straight up and then forming an eight-pointed star, and at the top, the Chinese symbol "Red" filled the top point of the star. Then the light went back into the Orb and the light just glowed a soft light. Lei looked at Jia, who had wide eyes.

"That was some light show…" Lei commented.

Jia didn't say anything, she is speechless. Lei shrugged and said, "What?" Then Jia grabbed him and said, "Get back to my cabin! Take the Orb with you right now!"

"What?"

"Now Lei! Get moving! Back to my cabin!"

Lei didn't know what was going on, he's nervous, but he began heading back, she began running and he began running alongside her. He's very nervous now, he's sweating and his heart's pounding as they ran through the woods back to the cabin. After a few minutes of running, they come back to the cabin, they went in, and when they did, Jia shut the door and barricaded it. She plopped Lei onto a seat before closing her windows.

"Jia…you're scaring me…" Lei said in a nervous tone.

Jia pulled up a seat and sat right in front of Lei, she looked into his eyes with a serious look and said, "You remember when I said the one for the Orb supposedly will come?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I thought it was just a myth…but the legend is true…"

"What're you talking about?" Lei asked curiously.

Jia looked into his eyes and said, "Lei, that's one of the Eight Orbs of Wisdom. The Chosen One of a certain Orb must find the other seven to bring peace to the universe."

"What?" Lei asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes Lei. Legend has it that once all Eight will join, they shall battle the Great Dark and vanquish it for eternity. The one who finds the Red Orb, must go out and find the other Orbs to vanquish the Great Dark, he or she must also find the right ones for the Orbs so they can bring peace to the universe. It's an extremely dangerous mission, but extremely critical. So, you're gonna have to head out and find them before it's too late."

Lei was extremely surprised about this, his eyes are wide and he's breathing deeply. He's speechless, he doesn't know what to do.

"J-Jia…I…I don't…" he stammered, "I…I don't know what to do…"

"I figure you'd better go find the others right away," Jia replied.

"But I…I'm not a kung fu master like my parents are! I've never been in an extremely dangerous mission before! I've not been in one ever!" Lei said in a very nervous tone.

Jia could see that Lei is petrified, he's very scared on what to do.

"J-Jia…I-I think I need your help…" he said in a scared tone.

"Whoa, whoa, kid!" Jia said, "I don't support heroes or villains!"

"I'll pay you! I will give you some more money!"

"And how much?"

"Four hundred Yuan!"

Jia jumped, "Four…four…four hundred Yuan?!" Lei nodded quickly, "Yeah! I need your assistance! You are the most feared tiger in all of China! I saw you kick that black cat's butt! You were incredible!" Jia loved being praised by Lei, she just loved it.

"And…what about the other 125 Yuan you have?" she asked.

"That's for emergencies, I'll use it to get any food and supplies we need," Lei replied.

Jia began thinking, she looked into Lei's eyes and asked, "If I go, you'll follow me, got it?"

"Yeah. I can do that," Lei replied, his eyes are pleading with her to help.

Jia began thinking again, but not for too long, she looked at Lei and said, "You've got yourself a helper." Lei smiled, and without thinking, he hugged her, much to her shock, her eyes widened as she looked at him. Then Lei pulled back, knowing what he just did.

"Oh, I'm…sorry Jia…" Lei stammered, "I…I didn't mean to do that…"

"Don't ever do that again," Jia replied with a growl, "Now let's get a move on, we've got lots to do."

Lei nodded and said, "Right." Then they began to pack up, Jia packed some knifes and machetes and food that they need. Lei is happy that Jia's helping him, but he feels guilty that he's spending his own and his parent's money on hiring her. He figured it'll be best not to tell her. After a few minutes, they're outside the cabin and are packed and ready to go.

"Ready Jia?" Lei asked as he looked at her.

"I was born ready," she replied in a serious tone.

With that, Jia began to lead Lei out of the forest, they're planning to head to the nearest town to get on a cart. They're determined to find out where the other Orbs are, and fast. Lei stuffed the Red Orb into his bag as he followed Jia out of the woods, she's not even holding him anymore.

**A/N: What do you think of Jia? She fights brutally and has almost perfect aim with her fists and feet. I may need a little while longer on KFN 4 because I'm having problems with the plot right now, but I will not abandon the story. :)**


	11. The Adventure begins

**A/N: So sorry to keep y'all waiting! It's just stupid writer's block! I hate writer's block, and it's the first real time I've had it. But I promise I'll get over it and publish faster. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had to rewrite it. :)**

**Chapter 11 – The Adventure Begins**

Po and Tigress lay in a bed next to each other, they're unconscious but alive, breathing little breaths as they lay next to each other. They've been out for about six hours. Then Tigress slightly moved then she gritted her teeth.

_Tigress' dreamscape_

_Tigress is in a dark surrounding area, she gazes the area very cautiously, as if she's being stalked. She can't see much at all, just the darkness surrounds her, and dark swirling clouds circle high in the atmosphere. She took in a deep breath as sweat poured down her face, she looked to her left to see some paper blowing in the wind. The atmosphere became heavier and the wind lightly howled. Some rocks tumbled in the distance, she whirled around and got in her fighting stance only to see nothing but pure darkness. Her breathing became uneasy, she felt as if she was in a horror movie with something waiting to strike her any second. Fear crept into her soul as she tried to compose her hardcore self, but it seems near impossible in this situation. She began wondering where Po is, where did he go? Then more rocks tumbled in the distance. Tigress whirled around to see the rocks tumbling off a hill._

"_Whoever is out there, come out and show yourself!" Tigress shouted, sounding emotionless, though she's very nervous._

_Nothing came out but the light howl from the wind. Tigress couldn't help but feel scared. She took her first step and began moving with caution._

"_Mama..." said a familiar voice._

_Tigress perked herself up, she whirled around with widened eyes._

"_Lei?" she called._

_Nothing. Nothing but the howling wind. Tigress decided to check where it came from. She began moving but with caution. She wondered where she is, and why there's nothing but darkness._

"_Help..." said the voice._

_Tigress began to move faster as she watched her step, she knew she had to get to her son and protect him, she doesn't want him in danger or worse! But she's oblivious to a figure in the darkness. Tigress went over a small hill, barely visible in the darkness. She looked around for any signs of Lei or anyone. But she couldn't see anything._

"_Lei?" she called out, getting into her fighting stance as she narrowed her eyes._

_Nothing. There was nothing. She began to get even more nervous for Lei, the horrible memories of 17 years ago came to her mind and she stifled up a sob. Why did that even have to happen to them? If it didn't, they'd be happier and safer than what they are now. She began moving again, then she tripped and fell flat on her face. She cursed under her breath and stood back up._

"_Momma!" Lei's voice shouted._

_As a mother's instinct, she took off like a bullet, she got down on all fours and began to run, calling her son's name in distress. She seemed to be getting nowhere as she ran, the darkness seemed to stretch into eternity. She looked around, dark clouds are on the ground, creeping upon it, engulfing everything in its path. Tigress continued to run, the darkness crept upon the ground, then Tigress saw a view of New York City, and it was being consumed in the dark clouds. She saw other parts of the world being engulfed by the huge clouds, and this is starting to scare her._

"_Mother!" Lei shouted, he is very close now!_

_Tigress began looking in all directions and she sees Lei scurrying away from a black cat that has a big knife!_

"_LEI!" Tigress shouted._

_She charged for the black cat, then it turned around and stabbed her side! Tigress roared in pain, but then..._

_FWOOM!_

_Tigress did a Chi Blocking like Tai Lung did before, she looked at Lei and then fell to her knees, clutching her side as blood poured out of it._

"_Mom!" Lei shouted._

_He got down with her, she looked up at him and shouted, "I told you to stay at the village! What're you doing here?!"_

"_We need to get you to a doctor! Can you stand?" Lei asked in a concerned tone._

_Then there was a LOUD roar that echoed through the atmosphere, they began looking around and then a HUGE figure appeared, it had shining orange eyes! Tigress stood up, but then a tentacle SLAMMED between the two tigers. They both went into the air and Tigress landed on her hurt side!_

"_OOOWWW!" Tigress screamed._

_The figure ROARED at Lei, Tigress sat up to see Lei screaming in horror, her eyes widened in horror and screamed out for him. She tried to stand up, but she fell back down. Then the figure grabbed Lei with his tentacle and ate him!  
_

"_LEEIII!" Tigress screamed in horror and sadness. She failed to protect him! Then blazing red eyes appeared behind her. She looked to see them and she gasped in horror._

"_A mother can't protect her own son? Well, a son shouldn't be raised by a mother who can't protect him," the figure said, then it stabbed Tigress, making her wake up._

_End of dreamscape_

Tigress jolted upright from the bed, gasping for air and in cold sweat. She had trouble breathing, she coughed as she held her head, her body jolted and shivered as she tried to compose herself. She began taking in deep breaths and slowly breathing out to gain her breath back. What a horrible nightmare! But...it felt too real to be a nightmare... She looked at her hand, and it was covered in sweat, she's never sweated this much before.

_Was it a nightmare?_ She thought, _Or...a vision? I hope...it wasn't...a vision..._

She looked to see Po, she's oblivious she's in the house though. He's fast asleep, he's letting out little breaths as he giggles.

"Oh...oh...that was a good one...Monkey..." Po mumbled in his sleep.

A twinge of sadness came to Tigress, she was reminded by something that took hold 17 years ago. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a locket. She opened it to see a picture of herself with Po, the rest of the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Vanessa, and Shifu. Her lips trembled when she saw Shifu. She lightly cried as she held it close to her heart.

_Why?_ She thought.

"Excuse me," said a soft voice.

Tigress gasped as she jumped off the bed, knocking Po off, waking him up when he hit the floor. Tigress stood up but then her head hit the bottom of a shelf, making it fall and flowerpots to break. She got in her fighting stance only to see a white teenage lioness with blue eyes, she had a white dress on with golden patterns on them. Tigress raised a confused eyebrow as she looked at the lioness. Then she took note of the house, and the bed.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" the white lioness asked.

Tigress was confused, where are they? Po slowly stood up as he looked around the house and then he sees the white lioness.

"Mmm...hey, who are you?" Po asked, confused.

"My name's Biyu," the white lioness replied, "I heard miss tiger gasp for air, my mother told me to come see if you're all right."

"Mother?" Tigress asked, confused.

"Yeah. She saved you from the Ahools, the giant bats that're common in the darkest parts of the forest," Biyu replied.

Then it came back to the panda and tiger, they both were in a deep dark wilderness and they ran from the Ahools. Tigress didn't see this white lioness as threatening, so she got out of her fighting stance.

"Would you mind taking us to meet your mother?" Tigress asked.

"She knows you seek her," Biyu replied.

"She does?" Po asked, a little confused.

Biyu smiled, "Why else would she be one with the universe for most of the day for 24/7?"

Tigress stepped up next to Po and held his arm, she smirked at Biyu who smiled warmly at the two.

"Well, we'd love to speak with her," Po said with a smile.

"Follow me," said Biyu, she began walking, but she stopped and looked at them, "Remember to be on your best behavior."

"We will," Po said as he smiled again.

Tigress gave him a look and he slightly nudged her and she nudged back.

Biyu lead them down a hall that was also made from tree limbs and trees themselves. Tigress knew this white lioness woman they want to speak to is secluded from everyone else, so she must've wanted her house to blend in with the forest. But how could they live out here? Tigress looked on the wall to see paintings of legendary kung fu warriors like Master Oogway, Flying Rhino, Master Storming Ox, and many others. Tigress began to wonder along with Po if they knew this woman or if they knew about her. Either way, it's a new lesson they learned. Then Biyu came up to a big door, she grabbed the doorknob and looked at the two warriors.

"We're ready," Tigress said.

Biyu nodded as she opened the door, when she did, the room had many scrolls inside of it, it had plants, and some water leaking into the area. It felt peaceful and yet mysterious to the panda and tiger. They saw a meditation mat sitting in front of a mystical pool, its water reflects light so easy, you can see it on the ceiling. Po and Tigress were both taken by the room, Biyu took notice and smirked. She began looking around for her mother.

"Mother? Are you in here?" she asked.

"I'm here," said a wise voice.

Tigress and Po slightly gasped as their hearts pounded against their rib cages, they looked to see a bigger white lioness coming out of a room and drinking simple water. She had a white dress with golden patterns as well, and she had golden bracelets on. She looked at the panda and tiger with her amber eyes and smiled a warm, pleasing smile.

"I see you've come seeking me," she said in a calm, smooth voice.

Tigress and Po gained themselves back and Tigress said, "Yes. We came seeking you to..."

"I know why you're here," the white lioness said with a smile, "You've come to ask me about the Yin Lightning Symbol, huh?"

Tigress and Po were a bit surprised, they looked at each other and then back at the white lioness.

"You mean the symbol that Tokuta dropped?" Po asked, confused.

"I know of no Tokuta right at this minute, but I do know why you've come," said the white lioness, then she slapped her forehead, "Goodness, where're my manners? Sorry, my name's Yue."

Tigress and Po smiled and Po said, "Nice to meet you."

Yue smiled, "I trust you've met my daughter." Po and Tigress nodded before Yue went on, "Come have a seat and I'll tell you everything you need to know."

They began walking up to the chairs, but a black cloak with a spiked belt caught Tigress' eye, she began to examine it while Po sat down in a chair while Yue sat behind her desk. Po presented the Symbol to Yue.

"Yes, that's the Yin Lightning Symbol," Yue said.

"Ever since the war started 17 years ago, we've always seen this symbol," Po said.

"And we thought it might be a link to a greater evil than we think, that's why we came looking for you," Tigress said as she examined the spiked belt.

"And it is of a greater evil," said Yue, "Do you know of the Eight-Pointed Star prophecy?"

Tigress tossed the spiked belt aside and shook her head in sympathy with Po. She took a seat and Biyu pulled out a scroll that looked hundreds, maybe even thousands of years old. Yue opened it for the panda and tiger to see and it has a drawing of eight orbs arranged into an eight-pointed star on top of a peak, vanquishing the dark force.

"This legend," said Yue, "Has been known for thousands of generations. Almost the dawn of time itself. No one knew back then when it'll come, but now, the time for it to happen has dawned upon us."

"Really?" Tigress asked, a little surprised, "What's the Eight Orbs on the scroll?"

"Well, one person shall be chosen by one of the Orbs, and one of those Chosen Ones must travel across the globe in search of them, and get them on top of Heroes' peak to destroy Mogui."

"Mogui?" Po asked, confused.

"Yes. The black cats you've encountered before are black lions, they're minions of Mogui, determined to be prepared for Doomsday for the Universe."

"The universe?" Po asked with a slight gasp.

"I'm afraid so, Po," Yue said as she formed a down look, "Mogui's been getting stronger over the centuries, and he's consuming the universe into darkness." She looked up at the panda and tiger with a serious look, "If he's not stopped in time, this will be the end of the universe and the universal timeline."

Po and Tigress both gasped and looked at each other with wide eyes and horror, they looked back at Yue.

"Bu-But! I don't want the universe gone!" Po said miserably, "I-I...we can't lose it!"

"And now, the Chosen Ones must find their Orbs to vanquish Mogui and save it," Yue said in a serious, but wise soothing tone, "The journey shall be difficult with many trials and darkness upon you in search of the Orbs, but it's the only, _only_ way to save everything you love and the universe."

Po and Tigress couldn't believe it! The threat's bigger than they thought! Not what they thought was in danger, but the whole universe and the timeline! The thoughts of their lives went through their minds, and they didn't wanna lose their son, Lei!

"Madam Yue," Po said in a desperate tone, "How do we find the Orbs and the Chosen Ones?"

Yue sighed, "Finding the Orbs will take a long time. And there's no telling who the Chosen Ones will be. But I do have one Orb, and I think one of you two is the Chosen One. It started glowing when it got here."

"They glow when a Chosen One's nearby, right Mother?" Biyu asked.

"Correct. You're learning, my daughter," Yue said with a smirk.

She looked at Po and Tigress, "Follow me. You need to find the other Orbs if you can."

Po and Tigress stood up and began following Yue, they know this adventure's gonna be bigger than any of their previous ones, even the outer space mission.

"You mentioned the War that's been going on for 17 years," said Yue.

"Yes," Tigress said, "Po and I have a son that was born 17 years ago, and the war started not too long after he was born."

"Ah, yes, that sounds interesting," said Yue, "But I need to check into that."

Po and Tigress looked at each other with curiosity, but Yue said, "I know you've mastered your Chi and harnessed the flow of the universe after the War started, huh?"

"Yes, but Po's become better than I have," Tigress said with a small smile.

Yue began looking around in the shelves while Po smiled, knowing he didn't deserve such praise from her, but she insists. Then Yue pulled out a glowing green orb, Po and Tigress had to narrow their eyes to see it. Yue held it close to Tigress, but its glow got softer, she held it close to Po, and it was at its brightest.

"Po, this Orb is calling you," she said in a serious, yet smooth voice.

"Me?" Po asked in an astonished tone, "Awwweeessoommmeeee!"

He took it and then it shot up a beam of light, it formed an eight-pointed star and the Red Orb was already at the top, making Yue gasp as the Green Orb went down beside it. When it went away, Yue said, "Someone's already found the Red Orb!"

"Yeah, you're right, Mom! But who?" Biyu asked.

"I don't know who, but I will find out," Yue replied.

Biyu nodded before giving Po a sack to hold the Orb, he took it and stuffed it into his sack.

"Now to find the other six and the one who has the Red Orb," Po said in a proud excited tone.

"Uhmmm..." Yue said, feeling reluctant, "You know...it'll take a long time...to find them..."

"Yeah, but we'll find them," Po said with a smile.

"But...I'm afraid the Chosen Ones must leave everything behind, and go...look for them..."

"What?" Tigress said, surprised.

"I'm...sorry...but you must leave your lives...and go find the Orbs..." Yue said, not knowing how they'll react.

"No!" Tigress said, "I can't leave Lei behind!"

"I'm sorry...but you must save the universe..."

Po and Tigress were horrified, they had to save the universe, and they'd have to leave their life and son behind if that's what it takes! Tigress was upset most of all, but she was trying to compose herself. She shook her head and began walking out of the room.

"Tigress, wait," Po said.

Tigress didn't stop, so Po had to go after her. Yue and Biyu looked at each other, knowing this would happen. Tigress walked outside onto a balcony, the outside had some dim lights and it kept the Ahools away. Tigress hung her head low, she has a great life, and just doesn't want to throw it away. She knew there has to be sacrifices, but she just hates to leave her son for so long once every 3 years after he was ten, the first time they had to leave to help was when was five, and they had to go help again when he was ten. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, which she recognized right away.

"Po..." Tigress said softly.

"Tigress," Po said softly, "We won't leave Lei for long."

"How can you be so sure? Yue said we might have to leave for so long."

"Because I know we can do it Tigress, we've been through worse before. You fought and defeated your nightmare in space, we saved China before, New York City, the Solar System!" Po said, recalling their adventures.

"Yeah, but the _universe_, Po. We've never done anything so big before. It's impossible not to leave for so long!" Tigress reasoned.

Po sighed, "Tigress, nothing is impossible, and true warriors never quit. If we pour ourselves and work together to find the Orbs, we can defeat Mogui and save the universe. Tigress, I know you have doubts, I do too, but if we trust on what Oogway said, we'd have a better chance."

Tigress began thinking, Oogway was once a wise person, and so was her foster father, she looked at Po and said, "But...we've been through dark and sad times outside our peaceful lives..." Po hugged her and she hugged back.

"I know you miss Shifu...and our friends...but don't you want to stop this evil for justice?" Po asked softly.

Tigress nodded, "It just...seems...you know..."

"Tigress, it's not about winning, it's about standing up and fighting. I'm not gonna hand over everything I care for to some Mogui who wants to destroy it. We must fight for what we love not lay down and do nothing for it."

Tigress looked into Po's eyes and he meant every word he just said. She still wanted to see Lei again, but if they didn't try, everything they know and love will vanish forever.

"Let's...do it..." Tigress said softly.

Po knew she needed a kiss, so he leaned in and kissed her. She did the same. They broke apart and went back into Yue's house. When they entered, Yue and Biyu were waiting for them.

"We're going for it," Po said as he wrapped his arm around Tigress' waist.

"I see," Yue said, "I know you're worried, but remember to never give up in the darkest of times."

Yue looked at them, and her look told Po and Tigress she knows it'll be a very hard and dangerous mission, but this is their only shot of saving everything in the universe.

"We're...ready," Tigress said as she composed herself.

"Good," Yue said, "Find the Orbs and the Chosen Ones. Then Heroes' peak."

"How will we know where Heroes' peak is?"

Yue smirked, "Have you heard of the tallest mountain on Earth? Just think about that mountain."

Tigress and Po nodded, and they knew Yue was referring to Mount Everest. Yue stood up straight and said, "I'll be watching and praying for y'all. I hope the spirits will lend their support to help us." With that, she teleported Po and Tigress away to find the Orbs.

"Gods...please help us..." Yue prayed as she formed a nervous look.

With Po and Tigress, they appeared outside the forest into an opening. It's a wide, luscious opening. It was a peaceful evening, it's hard to believe something dark is coming upon the peaceful Earth and the universe. Tigress and Po looked at each other, feeling overwhelmed, but they must not quit.

"Let's head...north," Tigress replied.

"Yeah, let's go and find supplies we need on our journey," Po replied.

With that, they began to run in hopes of finding the Orbs faster. But something was watching them in a dark sphere, its blazing red eyes saw them running. The figure chuckled.

"Foolish mortals," the figure said, "Darkness shall soon rise upon you. I'm getting stronger every minute."

The figure chuckled evilly before it swiped the dark sphere away.

**A/N: Is it getting better or what?! :D The adventure's kicking up and the whole universe is in danger! O_O How will Po and Tigress react if Lei's the one with the Red Orb? Will they defeat Mogui? Stay tuned! Oh, and Mogui means "devil" in Chinese. And "Yue" means moon. I forgot what Biyu means. I'll tell you in the next chapter. :) REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	12. The frightened town

**A/N: For a special treat, I decided to give you chapter 12 on the same day! :D I hope you enjoy, and I don't own KFP.**

**C****hapter 12 – The frightened town**

Meanwhile, with Jia and Lei, they're in a different forest with trees with beautiful different colored leaves. Jia was a bit astounded by the beauty, she's hardly left her hometown before. Lei still felt a bit uncomfortable with Jia, but he knew he has to have her with him. Strange as it is, he also feels safer with her, he's still taken that she's a tiger and that he saw lots more back in her village. They've hiked for about three hours, the Sun's getting close to setting and they needed some shelter. Jia couldn't help but growl in annoyance when Lei's stomach churned and rumbled loudly. Lei couldn't help but blush when it did that, it's been going on for a while now. Lei's stomach rumbled again, and this is when Jia had enough.

"Will you stop that?!" she demanded, looking at him with a glare.

Lei shot his hands up in defense, "Hey! I can't help it!"

"Well, it's been rumbling for the last two hours!" Jia replied as she scorned him more.

"Sorry, Jia, it's just I've got hunger issues like my dad," Lei replied as he looked up at the sky to hide his blush.

Jia scoffed, "Well, that ol' belly of yours sure is loud for a tiger." Lei snorted as he tried to hold in a laugh, but he chuckled as he blushed.

"What?" Jia asked with a glare.

"Sorry," Lei replied as he smiled in amusement, "It slipped out. But, my dad's a panda, that's why I have hunger issues."

Jia raised an eyebrow, "You're joking. Is your dad really a panda?"

"Yeah," Lei replied, "He's got hunger issues like I do. My mother is a tiger, and I can be stubborn just like she is. Here."

He pulled out a photo of himself with Tigress and Po, most recent too. Jia took it with a raised eyebrow, she looked at the photo and compared Lei with Po and Tigress. She looked at him a few times and the photo before giving it back to him.

"Interesting," Jia simply responded.

"Yeah, I've heard there're other species that have fallen for a different species," Lei explained as he put the photo away. Then his stomach rumbled again, Jia shot him a glare, Lei held his stomach as he shook off a blush. Jia groaned in annoyance, but she did have a look of wonder and a little shock when she faced away from Lei, but why?

Jia lead Lei onto the top of a hill that gave them a view of an opening that came them a beautiful view of the different colored leaves in the forest. Jia began scouting the area, looking around for any kind of civilization. Lei stepped up next to her and began looking as well. As he looked around, he couldn't help but gaze at Jia for a second, he's intrigued about her, and has so many questions about her. What caused her to be where she is today? Where are her parents? Where was she raised? What was her past like? He made sure she didn't see him staring at her for he didn't wanna get into any awkward moments.

_Rumble_, Lei's stomach rumbled again, he blushed again as Jia held in a growl as she continued to look around. After a minute, she saw the outlines of buildings in the distance.

"Lei," said Jia. Lei looked and she pointed to the distant village.

"All right," Lei said with a bright smile, "Now we can get some food and have a little rest."

"Rest?" Jia asked, "I don't rest when it comes to critical missions like this."

Lei looked at Jia as he raised a confused eyebrow. She was serious about what she said.

"Well, don't you get tired once you've walked for miles and miles?" Lei asked.

Jia rolled her eyes, "I don't have time to answer that."

"Well, let's just get some food and form a plan on where to go next, maybe we can find a better way to travel," Lei tried to reason.

"You mean steal a wagon?" Jia asked, crossing her arms.

Lei stammered, he didn't expect them to become outlaws, he looked at Jia, "I didn't plan on stealing..." Jia scoffed as she began walking to the village.

"Well, you've got to be willing to do things you don't normally do when you're with me," she said. Lei gulped in worry as he reluctantly followed her.

Lei followed Jia down a narrow path through a meadow, Lei looked around, figuring they're in someone's land, but Jia kept on tromping. Lei was too nervous to say anything to Jia, for she said to "follow her" back at her cabin. The atmosphere around them got heavier, and it was a bit harder to breath, a mist appeared in the air, and the wind lightly howled as it blew on them. Lei shuddered as the wind tickled him. They walked for about 5 minutes before they reached the village, some buildings were caved in, walls were broken, roofs were ruined, the roads are cracked. It looks like a ghost town, not much at all. Jia and Lei looked at each other in confusion. Lei looked out and called out, "Hello" and then it echoed across the entire village. They looked at each other again.

"What happened here?" Jia asked as she looked out onto the town again.

Lei shook his head, "I don't know. But if someone's out there, they might need our help." Lei began walking while Jia stood there.

"Help?" she asked, Lei looked at her and said, "Come on. They might be able to get us moving faster. Faster is better right?" Jia groaned as she crossed her arms and began following Lei, not wanting to trust anyone.

Lei began looking around the ghost town, there's no one out, it felt like something out of a horror movie, he felt fear creep into his soul, his heart began beating fast and he started sweating.

"H-Hello?" he called out in a nervous tone.

"Frightened?" Jia asked with a smirk as she walked up to him.

Lei looked at her, "Me? Huh! No! Why would I be nervous?"

"Who are you?" said a voice.

"YAH!" Lei screamed as he jumped into Jia's arms, she caught him. Jia looked to see a pig standing in the middle of the cracked road, Jia glared at Lei as he formed an awkward grin. Then she dropped him. Ouch. She pulled out a machete and the pig backed off.

"You picked the wrong tigress to mess with," Jia snarled.

"Wait!" the pig said desperately, "Are...are they gone?"

Lei got up and asked, "Who? Who's they?"

"I don't see anything but a wrecked town," said Jia.

"It wasn't wrecked two days ago," said the pig.

"It wasn't?"

"What happened here?" Lei asked.

The pig looked around and he saw the sun's about to go down, he looked at the two tigers and said, "It's not safe to be out here at night, follow me."

"Wait, wait, I don't need any rest," Jia said, crossing her arms.

"Jia, everyone needs rest once in a while," Lei said.

"Anyone but me. You can't rely on anyone out here, Lei."

"Jia, can't you just trust someone who's terrified? I mean, look at him."

Jia looked at the pig, and he did look nervous about something. She looked back at Lei and shook her head.

"I can't," she said.

Okay, Lei is getting a bit annoyed by Jia, Lei gave her a small glare, but not a big one.

"If you're nervous...I guess I could go with him," he said.

Jia growled, "I'm not scared of anything! How dare you!"

"What?" Lei said, "I'm not calling you..."

"You wanna go, let's go!" Jia snapped, putting her machete away.

Lei was surprised by Jia's sudden change of mind, but why? She's mysterious, so much Lei wants to know about. The pig lead them through the village, the mist seemed to be getting denser. Lei looked at Jia who has an angry look with her arms crossed. Lei sighed as the pig continued to lead them. Then he pulled open a trap door and entered it. Lei went in and held the door, Jia went in and Lei shut it behind him.

When they entered the chamber below the trapdoor, Jia pushed Lei in front of her, much to his annoyance, but he kept walking. They followed the pig down the hallway that's covered in dust and cobwebs, a filthy place.

_A-ACHOO!_

Jia sneezed, she wiped her nose and they kept walking, the pig looked at them and said softly, "Be sure not to scare them." Lei raised an eyebrow as they kept going. They entered a room it had scared citizens, pigs, sheep, antelope, and some rabbits, Lei was shocked, they're all battered and bruised, all of them are terrified, some are sobbing. Lei looked into their eyes and he saw only sadness and horror. Jia was a little curious on what happened, and she felt a twinge of sorrow for them. The pig went into a different room and shut the door behind him.

"Uhm...sir, would you mind telling us what happened?" Lei asked, "They all looked...terrified..."

"They are," the pig said as he poured himself some coffee, "Two nights ago, something attacked our village, sending us all into panic, and dragging victims away while we watched in horror."

"What do you mean 'something'?" Jia asked.

The pig looked at them with a twinge of fear in his eyes, "Everyone, including me are hysterical, but we insist...it was a black lion."

Jia and Lei gave each other looks of confusion, they looked back at the pig and Lei said, "There's no such thing as a black lion."

"Everyone else across China's been saying the same," the pig said, "There have been many reports of black lions across China and in some other parts of the world." He sat down in his chair.

"Why is that?" Jia asked.

"There's been a war going on for 17 years, and it's been spreading across the globe...and I've heard reports of the cosmos being engulfed by dark energy."

"What? 17 years ago?" Lei asked, surprised, "That's when I was born."

"Really?" the pig asked with slightly wide eyes, "You must have lots of questions..."

"I do..." said Lei, "I don't know why my parents have been so secretive...they've been doing that my whole life."

"Perhaps they have a reason," said the pig.

"I don't know, but I'm not gonna stop until I know why they're so secretive."

"You're wondering what your past is like?" Jia asked, "Is that a reason why you were in the forest after those troublemakers?"

"Yes...but...they were my parents..." Lei confessed.

"What?! You snuck out of your hometown to find out about your parents?!" Jia snapped, Lei formed a look of horror, but then Jia smiled, "Ohh, cool. You really are a bad boy."

Lei chuckled awkwardly, "I wouldn't say that...I'd say I'm desperate." Jia snorted and chuckled.

"I don't think it's wise for you to follow, son. There have been lots of dangers out there for youngsters like you," said the pig as he sipped on his coffee.

"Sure, risky it is, but I'm not stopping until I know," Lei replied.

Jia smirked, she's impressed by Lei's determination, and for him being a "bad boy."

"And I'm too dangerous for anything," added Jia, "I'm too stubborn for death as well."

The pig's eyes widened as he raised his eyebrows, "You two are daredevils. Crazy daredevils! What're you two thinking?!"

"Hey, hey, I think I can get it done," Lei said as he leaned forward, but then his Red Orb fell out of his sack! The pig gasped as Lei tried to get it. He and Jia grabbed it at the same time.

"Who's the Chosen One?!" the pig asked in an alarmed tone.

Jia tossed the Orb to Lei and pointed at him.

"Really?" Lei asked, incredulously.

The pig ran out calling for someone and then they heard him telling the citizens about the Eight-pointed Prophecy is gonna be fulfilled.

"Look what you've done trusting the pig," Jia mumbled.

Lei rolled his eyes, and laid back in his seat, then, someone else came in, it was a snow leopard with purple pants on and a purple robe. He looked at Lei with his golden eyes.

"You two! Come with me!" he said.

Jia pulled out her machete, "Not a chance! You're not gonna get near me!"

"What's this about?" Lei asked.

"You'd better come with me, it'll be safer if you come," said the snow leopard.

"That's it!" Jia shouted.

Jia leapt into action, Lei shouted for her but she kicked the unprepared snow leopard to outside!

"Jia!" Lei shouted, "This isn't how you handle things!"

He groaned before he went after her.

When he got outside, Jia was fighting the snow leopard, the snow leopard blocked her attacks, she struck him with her machete, making him yelp in pain. He punched her, but she got on his back and began pulling on his ears, making him scream.

"Hey! Hey! Get off me!" the snow leopard shouted.

"Jia!" Lei shouted.

Then the snow leopard jumped and landed on his back, crushing her, but she recovered, but she knocked him off his feet! Then she pulled off his robe and it was Tai Lung! Tai Lung began defending himself not wanting to hurt her much, but she was fighting brutally. Tai Lung pushed her away and got ready for her. She snarled, Lei tried to stop her, but she pushed him away. She began throwing her kicks and punches, but Tai Lung blocked them. Jia roared and swung her machete, but Tai lung grabbed her arm and threw it away.

"You messed with the wrong tigress!" Jia snapped.

"Look, I'm not here to fight!" Tai Lung said desperately.

"I can't trust anyone out here!"

Then she charged again and began fighting once again, Tai Lung knew she wouldn't give up so he grabbed her and threw her into a wall. She growled and charged on all fours, Tai Lung missed her and she stabbed his shoulder with a knife!

"AGH! Vanessa!" Tai Lung shouted.

"Stop it, Jia!" Lei shouted.

Then someone shot a grapple rope at Jia and it wrapped around her.

"What in tarnation?!" she shouted.

She looked to see Vanessa in her high tech black suit. Jia snarled as she moved her body, jerking Vanessa forward, she used friction and kicked Vanessa's face. Tai Lung tried to stop her, but Jia ducked down and FWOOM! She paralyzed Vanessa with Chi Blocking! It shocked the two witnesses, especially Tai Lung.

"Impossible! A teenager hasn't been able to do that!" Tai Lung said in shock.

"I told you," Jia said with a glare, "You messed with the wrong tigress."

She tried to get Tai Lung, but he avoided it, and she threw a kick to his head. Lei has had enough, so he grabbed Jia's arm.

"Let go, Lei!" she shouted.

"No! I can't let you do this!" Lei shouted.

"Lei?!" Tai Lung said in shock.

"Uh...yeah..." Lei replied, confused, "My name's Lei."

"The son of Tigress and Po?!"

Lei didn't know how to react, then Tai Lung pointed at him, "You...you're Lei. I know you...you're Po and Tigress' son."

"And how would you even know or think I'm even their son?" Lei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I know them! They've been friends for a long time!"

"Really?"

"Yes. And...what're you doing out here?!"

"Maybe I'm on a tour of China," Lei replied crossing his arms.

"We can't rely on him," Jia whispered, "He burst into the room like a maniac."

"I heard that," said Tai Lung, "And that pig told me about the Red Orb of Wisdom. Don't lie! I can see the glow in the sack!"

Lei looked at the sack and there was a faint red glow showing. Lei groaned as he pulled it out and showed it to him, Tai Lung gasped when he saw it.

"No way!" he shouted, "If your parents know about that...you'll be in deep trouble!"

"And are you gonna tell them?!" Lei demanded.

"I would if I knew where they went! They had to leave their home again!"

"Again? They've been leaving for my whole life."

"And they have a good reason! They're trying to protect you!"

"From what?!" Lei demanded, "I demand to know what my past was like!"

"If you know about your past, you'll..."

"Oopphhh..." the stiffened Vanessa tried to say something. Tai Lung un-paralyzed her and she took in a deep gasp for air.

"Tai Lung..." she breathed out.

"What is it?" Tai Lung asked.

"I...I...look!"

She pointed to a black cloud gathering, Tai Lung gasped and whispered, "It's him."

"Him? Who's 'him'?" Lei asked, curiously.

Tai Lung turned to the teens, "I want you two to come with me right now! If they see that Red Orb, we'll be in grave danger. Come with us."

"How can I be sure you're not with them?" Jia asked.

"Because we wouldn't be running if we were!" Vanessa said, "Come on! We've gotta move!"

Lei began to run with Tai Lung and Vanessa, Jia hesitated at first, but Lei urged her to come, she grunted before she began running too.

They began running through the thick forest, Tai Lung lead them, Jia wanted them to follow her, but they were too busy. She felt a bit betrayed, but Lei told her to come on. Telling her, he might still want her here. They hid behind a tree before Tai Lung signaled them to move. Lei didn't want his parents to find out, but it seems they might. But he doesn't wanna be caught! Tai Lung lead them into a ditch and told them to get down before a dark cloud passed over the trees, it looked ominous and scary. Lei shivered as it passed by them, and when it did pass, Tai Lung began leading them once again. The forest is darkening and they must find shelter for the night.

"This way!" said Tai Lung.

He began leading them to the right and they're heading towards rock formations. The four made it to them and ducked into a cave. They all got away from the entrance and found out the cave was a tight squeeze for all four of them, but it'll have to do.

"Now what?" Jia asked impatiently.

"Stay here," said Tai Lung.

"What?" Lei asked, "That's kind of you, but we've got a mission to do."

"We know, and it's too dangerous for someone with an Orb of Wisdom going out after dark," Tai Lung explained.

"I don't need resting," Jia said in a serious tone.

"I don't care," Vanessa said, "You don't know what's at work."

"I know of a Great Dark and some Eight-Pointed Star prophecy," said Lei.

"You, Lei, don't need to know what's at stake, it's too dangerous! You wouldn't be able to handle the tough past!" Vanessa said.

"I can handle it!"

"No, you can't. You don't wanna know."

"That's enough," said Tai Lung, "You, Lei, are in grave danger with that Orb, and so is a lot of other stuff." Lei wanted to say something but Tai Lung cut him off, "I don't want anymore questions. We need to have some supper and get rest for tomorrow. You need your sleep."

Lei snarled but Tai Lung ignored it, and he went again unanswered, Jia shot Lei a glare, not wanting to be here. They had a quick supper and went to bed, Jia and Lei slept facing each other, not taking notice though. In outer space, things are getting messy.

**A/N: Tai Lung and Vanessa finally show up! :D And dang it! Lei's still left unanswered! Why? Will they be able to stop the evil? Stay tuned! :D REVIEW! :D Oh, and Biyu, Yue's daughter, the name means "Jasper, the precious stone." :)**


	13. The Black Lion attacks

**A/N: Since y'all love and miss the Solar Team, don't worry, this chapter features them, but I gotta warn you, this chapter may be disturbing for some readers.**

**Chapter 13 – The Black Lion attacks**

In outer space, the dark energy is getting a lot worse, it keeps popping across the cosmos and it's consuming it faster with each second. Aboard the _SolarX_, as it orbits the planet Venus, the Solar Team and many other minions could only watch in horror as the Milky Way and surrounding galaxies are being slowly consumed by the energy. Jupiter is monitoring the energy, and it's popped all across the Solar System, and it is getting worse. He's trying to hold in all of his anger as he watches the monitor. Vulcan is praying to the cosmos for everything to come about, he's leaking some tears as he looks out towards the Sun. Uranus walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You've been here for 7 Earth hours," Uranus said.

Vulcan closed his eyes as he cliched his hands into fists, "That...long?"

"Yes," said Uranus, "I know you're worried...I am too...we all are...I just hope this dark energy will stop popping up everywhere."

"Me too..." Vulcan replied as he wiped away a tear.

With Jupiter, he's seeing another bulge of dark energy popping up between the planets Saturn and Uranus. He cursed under his breath as he cliched his hands into fists. Then Saturn came up to Jupiter, she was nervous about something.

"Jupiter!" she said in a desperate tone.

Jupiter cliched his fists even more, "What...is it?"

"The dark energy just engulfed Betelgeuse!" Saturn blurted out.

"WHAT?!" Jupiter shouted as he stood up.

He screamed and then kicked his chair across the room, it bounced off the wall and hit Neptune, who shot up and shouted, "TA DA!" Jupiter groaned again before he hit a wall, cracking it.

"STUPID DARK ENERGY!" Jupiter screamed.

"Jupiter, calm down," Saturn said.

"CALM DOWN?! We lost Betelgeuse, VY Canis Majoris, and many other stars along with SOME GALAXIES!"

He kicked down a giant machine that fell over, Saturn was surprised by Jupiter's anger, he's even more angry than when Vulcan tried to take over the Solar System! The other minions were speechless at his actions, Mother Sun came in and saw Jupiter huffing with angry eyes.

"Jupiter..." said Mother Sun.

Jupiter looked over at her and she continued saying, "You must calm down, you don't want to have a meltdown like last time."

Jupiter sighed, "Sorry, Mother...it's just...everything..." Mother Sun went up to him and wrapped an arm around him, Jupiter hugged her back. Neptune was saddened too, he tries to be childish, but with everything going on, he's just sad and worried as well. The radio turned on, and Venus went over to answer it.

"Yes Majoris? What's the status?" she asked.

"_The Solar Base is up and running,"_ Majoris replied, _"We're ready for anything if something tries to attack us!"_

"Roger that, we'll be waiting for you," replied Venus.

"_Sounds good, over."_

Venus sighed as she put away the radio, the Solar Team are down in the dumps, their cosmic neighborhood is being engulfed by dark energy and nothing can stop it. Not only them is down in the dumps, but many others across the cosmos are as well, Jupiter's anger replaced his fear and sadness, but Mother Sun and Saturn know about it, they see it in his eyes. Jupiter broke loose from Mother Sun and walked out of the room wanting to cool down a little. Saturn couldn't hold herself back so she went after him.

As Jupiter walked down the hallway, Saturn trotted up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes?" Jupiter said, not looking at all.

"Jupiter, I've been concerned for you over the last 4 years, but these last 3 months have been worse than ever before," Saturn said in a concerned tone.

"I know..." Jupiter replied, "It's just...we're born to protect the Solar System...and yet...we..." He trailed off, Saturn put her arm around him.

"Jupiter, as your sister and girlfriend, I'm supposed to look after you, you've got to know that this isn't over yet, and I think we will find a way to stop this energy."

Jupiter didn't say anything, he's just too upset with all of the events that're taking place, he let some tears slip out of his eyes, Saturn noticed and wrapped her arms around him, then...the alarm began blaring and it flared a red light into the hallway.

"Red alert! Red alert!" Earth said over the speaker, "Dark energy's engulfing the planet Venus!"

"WHAT?!" Jupiter and Saturn shouted in unison.

They both broke loose and began running back! They come into the main room of the ship, all of the Steroids, including Mother Sun are watching in horror, when Jupiter and Saturn saw it, they gasped, the planet Venus is slowly being engulfed by the dark energy!

"Not a planet!" Jupiter shouted, "This can't be happening!"

"Uhh..." Neptune said, but Jupiter said, "I know it's happening!"

Jupiter groaned and began walking away, he thought of an idea, he turned to the minions and said, "Load the guns and fire on that dark energy!"

"What?! Earth shouted, "But Jupiter! That stuff's so powerful, our sensors can't measure it!"

"I don't care!" Jupiter shouted, "I'm not just gonna simply hand over a planet without a fight! We're trained fighters in space, and we're going to do what we're trained for!"

They all looked at each other with reluctant faces, but then Jupiter said, "Get into your positions everyone! Now!" They briefly looked at each other again before Mercury shouted, "Everyone to your positions! Get ready to fire those guns at the dark energy." Everyone scattered for their places. Jupiter ran to his command post while Mother Sun joined him. Mars began steering the ship so they can get close enough to fire.

The guns came out of the sides of the ship and in the front, Vulcan watched in worry as the dark energy continued to engulf the planet Venus. The SolarX got into position, guns ready. Mercury looked at Jupiter and said, "Sir, on your command."

Jupiter nodded, "Fire! Fire now!" The guns began firing at the dark energy like wildfire, Mother Sun watched in worry as the lasers and missiles hit the dark energy, but it wouldn't stop!

"Keep firing!" Jupiter shouted.

The guns kept firing, it was like fireworks on a much bigger scale! Pluto ran to the radio and said into it, "Majoris! Venus is being engulfed by dark energy! We request immediate assistance!"

"_What?! Hold on, we'll be right there!"_ Majoris replied over the radio.

"Hurry!" Pluto said desperately before he hung up.

The guns kept firing and there wasn't any affect on the dark energy! Jupiter's horrified, the planet Venus is almost engulfed! They continued to fire, but then it was engulfed completely!

"NO!" Jupiter screamed, then he kicked another chair and it bounced off the wall, but it didn't hit anyone.

"No! Venus is off the map!" Mercury said in a distraught tone.

The character Venus began sobbing, Mercury and Earth held her close as they formed sad looks, Mother Sun couldn't believe at all what had just happened.

"Did someone try to interfere with my work?" said a deep, dark voice.

They all jumped when they heard that, dark clouds began to gather outside the ship, the Solar Team and others shook in their shoes.

"What...is that?" Mars asked in a scared tone.

Jupiter's eyes widened in horror as the dark clouds got denser and it became harder to see. His heart's racing and he's sweating.

"We gotta get outta here!" Jupiter said.

Then the ship shook! It seemed to creak as they look around in horror, they began running to get the ship moving, but then something knocked them off their feet! Jupiter stood up and then a dark cloud started to form a figure! Jupiter narrowed his eyes and red glowing beads appeared, making Jupiter gasp in horror. Then it formed a big black lion with a big poofy mane, he had on a dark cloak with dark dragons patterns on it, he was pure darkness. Neptune looked up, and when he saw them he tried to say something but it came out as, "Haaahoooohhhhhh..."

"So, you were the one's trying to interfere with my work?!" the black lion demanded.

Jupiter stood up as his hands and legs shook with fear, he looked into the black lion's eyes deep, glaring eyes that pierced directly into his soul.

"I'm waiting," the black lion said impatiently.

Jupiter gulped, "L-Look...you took away one of our planets in our Solar System and...we were supposed to protect it..."

"HA HA HA!" the black lion laughed, making all of them jump, "You fools won't stand a chance against me! I could rip this ship apart without even trying!"

Jupiter tried to say something else, but then the black lion turned into dark energy as he came into the ship, he turned into a regular sized lion, then he looked directly into their eyes. They all stood up, and got ready for any attack.

"Where's that backup?" Pluto whispered to Mars.

"Shush!" whispered Mars.

"You all are such fools to mess with me," the black lion said in a cold tone, "The darkness is stronger than all of your ships combined, even more than the universe."

Jupiter shot a glare, "You're taking away the universe."

"Y'all wanna fight? Well, here you GO!"

Then he launched a dark beam, they all avoided it, but it caused a pretty big explosion. The minions grew serious and then Jupiter charged for the lion, but he disappeared, Jupiter crashed into a wall, and then he reappeared!

"Such pitiful skills," the black lion said.

Neptune and Uranus charged for him, and the others scrambled to get guns to back themselves up with. The black lion smirked as he avoided their punches and kicks with his hands behind his back. He smirked a little more before grabbing them and throwing them into the wall! Jupiter hit the back of his head and kicked his back, but he didn't even flinch! Jupiter gasped in horror before the black lion grabbed him and began spinning like a tornado! Saturn jumped into the air, but the black lion did as well and kicked her into Mercury and Mars! He threw Jupiter into Venus and Earth. Then Vulcan pulled out his re-newed orange sword, he used the powers to send the black lion slamming onto the wall, but he didn't even cry in pain! Vulcan then raised him into the air and slammed him into the wall! The black lion charged up, Vulcan tried to stop him by using his sword again, but it was no use! The black lion fired his dark beam and it took out some of the minions, but no one on the Solar Team, the ship blew up some, making Jupiter scream in anger. Mother Sun stepped in to help Vulcan, the black lion smirked and threw Vulcan using his powers into her, but she caught him, she, him and Jupiter were all facing the black lion as the others tried to pull themselves up.

"You-you monster!" Jupiter shouted.

"I'm no monster, I'm a god!" the black lion said in a cold tone, "And to talk with me better...my name...is Mogui."

They all gasped in horror when they heard him say that, then Mogui jumped into the air, Mother Sun told Vulcan and Jupiter to move. They did so and Mother Sun blasted some fire at Mogui, but it did nothing to him! He grabbed her, Venus tried to stop him, but he did a twirl, kicking her into the others. Vulcan and Jupiter looked at each other before they charged at Mogui. Vulcan used his sword, but Mogui put his hand out in front of him and held Vulcan with his forces! Then he split Vulcan's sword in two, Jupiter charged for him, but Mogui knocked him to the ground! Mother Sun broke free, but Mogui was just toying with her. His hands began to glow in dark energy, he threw a double punch at her, sending her far into the ship! Venus shouted for her and went after her! Mogui faced the others, and then his eyes glowed purple. Some force picked them all up and slung them to the ground. Jupiter was shocked at the powers Mogui had, they've never faced an enemy like this before!

Mogui chuckled, "You all can't handle me even when I'm like this. Such pitiful skills."

Neptune began charging, "You're gonna pass away in the name of..." Mogui grabbed him and threw him into Jupiter.

"Cheesecakes..." Neptune finished dryly.

The ship shook and Vulcan rolled into them, making them grunt in pain. Mogui smiled an evil smile, his wicked and mean look pierced into Jupiter's soul.

"Well, this was fun, but time for this ship to go down into oblivion," Mogui said in a cold tone.

Then he turned into dark energy and went out, then Jupiter shouted, "Everyone out of the ship! Abandon ship!"

They all began scrambling to find a way out, but then a part of the SolarX came loose and Jupiter, Vulcan and Neptune were sucked out into space! Saturn had to go after them, and they needed to get off the ship fast! They couldn't contact Majoris, the radios are jammed! With Jupiter, Vulcan, and Neptune, they had to use their rocket shoes to get away from the dark energy. As the Solar Team and others scramble for the escape pods, Mogui forms back into his giant form and looks down upon the _SolarX_.

"Such pitiful mortals," Mogui said with a chuckle, "Now...it's time to show them the consequences for messing with me!"

Then he put his hand over the _SolarX_ and it began to bend! He began to crush it with his forces! The escape pods are able to get away as the _SolarX_ is smashed like a tin can! Jupiter and the two others managed to get to safety, and Vulcan gasped in horror when he saw the SolarX nothing more than debris.

"What?!" Jupiter shouted, then he saw the SolarX, "NOOO! Not the _SolarX_!"

Neptune gasped as well, with Saturn and the ones who managed to escape, Venus is desperately trying to contact Majoris. She couldn't get anything but static!

"Oh, come on!" Venus shouted.

"What is it?" Mars asked.

"The lines are jammed!"

"Guys! Look!" Earth shouted.

They looked to see the Solar Base approaching, a miniature Solar System with the Sun in the middle and all planets orbiting it on rails. The dark energy surrounding the _SolarX_, including Mogui faded away! They all looked at each other in horror and said in unison, "Oh no." Jupiter, Vulcan and Neptune noticed the same thing.

"No! Hurry! To the Solar Base!" Jupiter shouted.

They all activated their rocket shoes and took off towards the Solar Base, shouting out for them to get out of here right now! The ones on the space pods activated the emergency flare, it went into space. Aboard the Solar Base, Majoris and thousands more are on the way, and they're monitoring the dark energy across the Solar System.

"Majoris," said Betelgeuse.

"Yes?" Majoris asked.

Betelgeuse pointed to the flare sent up by the space pod, then he narrowed his eyes to see Vulcan, Jupiter, and Neptune waving their arms. His eyes widened in fear, knowing something's wrong.

"Something is heading towards here!" Majoris shouted.

Then dark energy appeared over the Solar Base, Jupiter and the others watched in horror as they stopped heading towards the Solar Base.

"MAJORIS! GET OUT OF THERE!" Jupiter screamed.

Then a dark beam went down from the cloud and his the base! The base EXPLODED on contact with a loud BANG! The explosion sent the space pods and the three Steroids flying away.

With madam Yue, she gasped, she was meditating, but she felt the spiritual impact of the Solar Base. She fell to the ground, holding her head. Biyu came running in and began to help her up.

"Mother...what happened?" she asked in a concerned tone.

Yue looked at Biyu with sadness and horror, "Something...something happened..." Biyu's eyes widened with fear and horror.

The space pods got back under control and Jupiter along with Vulcan and Neptune slammed into a small piece of space junk. Jupiter immediately stood up and he formed a look of sadness and horror.

"Oh no..." he said, completely speechless.

Vulcan and Neptune stood up and Neptune shouted, "NOOOOOOOO!" Vulcan was speechless, he couldn't say anything. But he did dropped to his knees and gawked at the destroyed Solar Base. Jupiter's look turned into a look of sadness, he cliched his hands into fists, dropped to his knees and slammed his fist on the ground.

"THOUSANDS LOST!" he screamed, "MANY TRAINED FIGHTERS ACROSS THE UNIVERSE AND NOW THEY'RE ALL GONE!"

Neptune began crying as did Vulcan, Jupiter was too upset to cry, he didn't know if he should cry, be angry, or something else. All of these mixed emotions is keeping him from doing anything...it's a horrific loss, the biggest in the universe. Jupiter looked up to see that the mechanical planets of Neptune and Pluto survived, they're still working and they're heading over to them. Jupiter saw the space pods being picked up by the mechanical planet Pluto while Neptune headed over to them. It opened up a hatch and Antares opened the door.

_At least there're some survivors,_ Jupiter thought sadly, he wanted to cry but he couldn't.

Antares helped the speechless Steroids in, even Neptune wasn't his happy cheerful self anymore, and Vulcan is completely devastated. Jupiter...he's too overwhelmed...

In his dark lair, Mogui is watching their sadness, he chuckles to himself.

"Now you know what happens if you mess with me," he said with a chuckle, "Let's say the thousands pay off for messing with me."

He chuckled again before he swiped his dark orb away.

**A/N: OMG! Mogui's destroyed the SolarX and the Solar Base! Man he's stronger than Vulcan isn't he?! Tell me what you thought about this chapter, review please!**


	14. Darkness rising

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter's sucky. But I loathe writer's block, plus it's kinda a filler in between the last event and the next.**

**Chapter 14 – Darkness rising**

The next morning, back on Earth, Lei has slept pretty well even in a small, tight cave, Jia did the opposite, she was awake for most of the time, she was staying alert. Lei opened up his droopy eyes as he cracked his neck, he slowly sat up and then he hit his head on the rock ceiling. He held his head before he crawled out of the cave, taking his bag with him. Once he was standing up outside the cave, he stretched, cracking his back and neck. He did some stretching to get rid of some of the pain from sleeping on a hard, rough surface. He opened his bag slightly to see the Red Orb.

_This thing's something else, I'd better watch my back with this thing_, Lei thought before he shut the bag.

He took in a deep breath, enjoying the cool crisp air, he looked around for any kind of danger. Then Tai Lung put his robotic hand on his shoulder. Lei turned around to face him.

"Lei, that Orb will cause you to be in grave danger," said Tai Lung, "I wouldn't want you out here."

Lei crossed his arms, "I'm going. I want to know about my past, plus I have to find the other seven Orbs."

"You can't!" Tai Lung said.

"Why not?"

"Because you may have to leave your home for a good long while. Do you want to..."

"Stop it! I've come too far to turn back now. Jia's lead me into unknown territory and I wanna know what secrets my parents have been holding for 17 years!"

"But you don't..."

"I'm not done!" Lei interjected rudely, "Plus this Orb is probably gonna lead me to what I need to know."

"And it's leading you to danger," said Vanessa coming out of the cave, followed by Jia.

Lei scoffed, "If you won't tell me how dangerous it is, I won't listen to you two."

Vanessa stepped up to Lei, she held his paw and said, "Listen Lei." She paused as she looked into his eyes, "There're some things you shouldn't know. You wouldn't be able to handle what's over the horizon. It's unlike your parents and us have ever seen."

"What's the danger?" Lei asked, crossing his arms.

Vanessa sighed, "It's bad...you don't wanna know what you're up against."

Jia scoffed, "If there's any danger out there, it should shudder in my presence."

"Same as you," Tai Lung said, pointing at her, "You're in grave danger."

Jia snorted, "I don't listen to people I can't trust." She looked at Lei and began walking.

"Are you coming?" she asked as she walked.

Lei looked at Tai Lung and Vanessa before turning around, "Yes. Wait up." He began to leave.

"No! Stop!" Vanessa said desperately.

"I won't! And you can't stop me!" Lei replied.

Tai Lung landed in front of Lei, but Jia kicked him, knocking him down. She pulled out her machete, Vanessa launched her grapple rope, but Jia grabbed it and cut it with her machete!

"Dang it!" said a frustrated Vanessa.

"You can't go!" Tai Lung pleaded.

Lei scoffed, "I'm not willing to stop now. It's a mission now, and Jia's leading me."

"Her? She's a teenager just like you."

"You saw her in action, she can handle you pretty good."

"We were going easy..."

Jia cut him off, grabbed his finger and held his arm, making it hurt. But Vanessa pulled her off. Jia broke loose and slung her to the ground.

"Don't...make me paralyze you again," Jia threatened.

"But we can't let you two get hurt or killed!" Tai Lung said, not wanting them to go.

Lei began thinking, he knew this mission is critical and that Tai Lung and Vanessa don't want them to go. He got a devious yet great idea. He stood up straight and smiled down at them.

"Okay..." he said, pretending to give up, "If you don't want us to go, I won't..."

"What?!" Jia snapped, shocked.

"Good! Now, go home," Tai Lung instructed.

"I won't be doing that," Lei said with an evil smile, "I'm so going. But I won't go without..."

"Without?" Jia asked, confused.

Lei smiled even more evilly, "Without you two. You don't want me in danger."

Tai Lung stood up, "What?! You...you want us to come with you?!"

"Why should we trust them?!" Jia demanded.

Lei snickered, "Well, if _they_ don't me in danger. Then why don't they come with me to help on the mission?"

"Lei, that's absurd!" Vanessa objected as she stood up.

"Is it? If you two really are powerful warriors, you'd come and protect me from being killed by the dark evil that you won't tell me about."

"Lei! You've lost your mind!"

Lei turned around, crossing his arms, "Very well. I guess I'll head off with Jia into the darkness and face this threat alone." He began walking away, having an evil smile on his face.

"Wait Lei!" Vanessa shouted.

Lei stopped, smiling evilly so they can't see him, "Yes?"

Vanessa stammered, "You...you can't go..." Lei turned back with a serious look.

"I have to find those other Orbs. You can't stop me. If you're so scared for me, then why don't you come with me?" he said.

"Lei! I can't trust these two hooligans who broke into the room after the Orb!" Jia snapped.

"It was because they wanna stop the darkness too, right?" Lei asked them.

"We could if we only knew where the other seven Orbs were," Vanessa replied.

Lei smiled evilly, "If you want to find them. Come with me. You don't want a little teenager like me in danger do you?"

Tai Lung and Vanessa stammered, Lei is beating them, or has he already? Jia stepped up to him, she harshly grabbed his arm.

"Why are you enlisting the help of _them_?" she demanded.

"We can use all of the help we can get," Lei replied.

"I don't trust them!"

"You don't trust anyone!"

"I trusted you!" she blurted out.

Lei wanted to say something else, but Vanessa stepped up and grabbed his arm. She tried to pull him away from Jia, but Jia had an iron grip.

"Lei...we..." Vanessa started, "We'll...go with you..." She cringed after she said that.

Lei smirked, "Will you now?"

"What's WRONG with ME?!" Jia snapped, getting right in his face.

"N-Nothing is! I-I just need all of the help I can get!" Lei said nervously.

SLAP!

Jia slapped Lei to the ground. Vanessa grabbed Jia, but she broke free.

"Hands off, mountain lion!" Jia snapped.

"You just can't trust anyone! What gives?" Vanessa asked.

Jia spat at her, but Vanessa avoided it. Tai Lung held back a snarl. Lei got back up, holding his cheek where Jia slapped him (again).

"Jia, you trusted me...and..." Lei started, but Jia scoffed.

"If you're gonna trust these two lunatics and not me, you're without me," Jia said, crossing her arms.

"No! No, don't go!" Lei begged, "I wouldn't have made it this far without you!"

"Why need me? You want these two."

"I-I need you as well, Jia! You defeated that black lion like no problem! You were amazing!"

"She handled a black lion pretty well?" Tai Lung asked, surprised.

"Yes! She handled it like no other teen could handle it. You should've seen her!" Lei replied.

Vanessa and Tai Lung looked at each other, then Tai Lung said, "Anyone who can handle a black lion is a powerful and skilled warrior." Vanessa nodded and agreed. They looked back at Jia.

"Jia, you wanna come? We can use the extra help," said Vanessa.

Jia scoffed, "Why? You two are kung fu masters."

"Yeah, but encountering armies of those black lions may just be up ahead, if they find out about the Orb, they'll get a lot worse."

"I don't trust you."

"Stop being like that. You may run into one of those armies. You've been walking in grave dangerous territory, you're lucky to have even made it this far."

"I'm too stubborn for death."

"Come on, Jia. We need your help," Lei reasoned with her.

Jia looked into Lei's eyes, and they're pleading with her, Jia didn't know who to trust, but...something about Lei...makes her want to trust him. Jia sighed

"Fine. But if they only follow my lead," Jia said.

"Why? You should..." Tai Lung started, but Lei cut him off saying, "Tai Lung, it'll be the only way she'll work with us."

Tai Lung looked at Jia, and she was as stubborn as a mule. Tai Lung sighed and said, "Fine. Just stay in our sights."

"Oh, you'd better stay in my sights," Jia replied, "You may not be so stubborn for death as I am."

Lei sighed as Jia put away her machete and began walking. Tai Lung asked him if she's always like this, and Lei said she is. Jia lead them out of the forest and up to a mountain, they're all running on all fours to get moving faster. Lei was running alongside Tai Lung before they began sliding down a hill. Lei tripped and began rolling down the hill, and was eventually caught in a snowball. Later they got Lei out of the snowball at the bottom of the mountain. They cross a big open field and Vanessa catches a glimpse of a dark cloud in the distance. It's getting worse, they'd better hurry!

With Po and Tigress, they're on a boat to get to their destination. Po is practicing on controlling his Chi. Tigress is on the alert and is trying to listen to the universe to see if there's anything around them. There're lots around.

_Tigress' mind (Tigress' POV)_

_Tigress sees lots of dark spots in the universe, they're getting bigger by the second. The light part of the universe is fading away and losing its power. The dark spots horrified her, it's getting worse than anticipated. She couldn't contact Oogway or the gods above, it seems as if the universe is bleak and lonely. Then a flash of a peacock came to her mind._

Real world (Normal POV)

Tigress gasped as she held her head. Po took notice of this, so he walked over, and put his paw on her shoulder in concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Tigress rubbed her head as she turned to face Po.

"I...I saw something..." she said.

"What did you see?" Po asked.

Back with Lei and his group, Jia leads them through a bamboo forest, she's hardly ever seen the outside world, so it's fascinating to her, though she's strictly focused on their mission. While she's leading them, Tai Lung is telling Lei something about the Orb.

"So...the Orbs are like magnets to one another?" Lei asked.

"Yes. In theory anyway. They might can be used to help us find the other Orbs if we're lucky," Tai Lung explained.

"Still a theory," said Vanessa.

Jia stopped, "Stop!" They all stopped as Jia pulled out her machete and got into her fighting stance. Lei figures she must have trained ears, so he got ready too.

"What is it, Jia?" Lei asked.

"Shh!"

They began listening, all Lei heard was a slight breeze. The bamboo forest became eerily quiet. It sent a shiver down Lei's spine, Tai Lung decided to get into his fighting stance, and Vanessa did as well. Jia narrowed her eyes to listen. Her ears focused, she knows she's heard something. Then her eyes widened.

"Get down!" she shouted, tackling the others to the ground.

A FIREBALL went right over them! Tearing up the bamboo trees, making them go everywhere. Lei pulled himself up to see nothing but smoke. He coughed as Jia and the other two pulled themselves up.

"Ha, ha, greetings felines!" said a voice.

They looked around and a peacock's tail spread out. Tai Lung and Vanessa gasped while Jia got ready and Lei hid the bag.

Tai Lung gasped when he saw who it was, "Shen!"

**A/N: Shen's back?! How?! He's dead! He's dead! And yet, here he is! Well, did this chapter suck? :( Or not? :) Leave a review please and be sure to follow me once you leave one! :D**


	15. Felines vs Black lions and a peacock

**A/N: I hope this chapter's good, because I feel like I'm getting sucky with telling this story. With it being summer and all, it's harder to focus. Anyway, enjoy. I don't own KFP.**

**Chapter 15 – Felines vs. Black lions and a peacock**

The albino ebony peacock's red, piercing eyes look directly at the four felines, he stood atop a newer and badder version of his weapon. Jia got ready for him while Vanessa did as well. The peacock looked at Lei, he chuckled as he looked at him.

"And you remind me of the panda that stopped me before, but he won't stop me again," Shen said in a serious tone.

Lei froze, Shen only chuckled at his reaction.

"You're making a mistake!" Vanessa said, "You're facing four of us with only one weapon!"

"You're messing with the wrong tigress," Jia said in a serious tone.

Shen chuckled, "Oh, but I've brought an army to assist me. How about some black lions?!"

Then a bunch of black lions appeared from behind Shen! Shen chuckled as the four felines got ready for them, Lei was scared, but he had to try to fight them off. Jia snarled and then Shen yelled "Attack!" The black lions roared and they charged for them! Jia charged first and began throwing her punches and kicks, one hit her, but she kicked him. She slid underneath one before Tai Lung paralyzed one. Vanessa fired her grapple gun at three of them, it wrapped around them. Then she kicked them and threw them into a lake. Lei watched them fight, he wasn't a fighter like they were, not as good anyway. Then one came charging for him!

"Whoa!" Lei shouted.

The black lion missed him as Shen chuckled at him. Lei began to block his attacks, he threw a punch at his face, but the black lion grabbed his leg and threw him into a tree! Lei held his head as he sat up, he didn't know the bag he was carrying came off. He's dazed, he saw the black lion coming towards him. Lei moved fast and avoided the black lion by an inch! Lei got ready for him, the black lion began throwing its punches and kicks and Lei blocked them, he jumped over the black lion and kicked its back before avoiding its claws once again. Lei jumped to avoid it again before he grabbed a stick, he hit it, but it broke in two, making him become wide eyed. He began running as the black lion got on all fours, then he came face-to-face with more black lions! Lei gasped before he ducked, and the black lion crashed into the other black lions. Shen cackled as Lei struggled to fight, Lei's nerves snapped as he glared at the peacock. Lei knew he needed to fight to defend himself, then Jia came and took down a black lion. She grabbed Lei's arm and they both began running. Jia pulled Lei to her and threw him up into a tree! Lei almost fell, but he caught himself. He looked down at the felines fighting against the black felines. Shen cackled as they fought them, he saw Lei and began to aim his cannon at him. Lei took note and jumped off the tree branch, landing on a black lion as he did so. He stood up and kicked its face before throwing his punches and kicks. The black lion grabbed his leg!

Lei yelped, but then Vanessa came along and saved Lei before he got hurt. She fired her grapple hook, it wrapped around four black lions, then she tossed them into the lake. Tai Lung is snarling as he jumps into the air, he dove down with fists in front of him and took out some of the black lions. He charged through them while yelling. Shen is growing impatient. So he LIT his fuse! Tai Lung took note.

"Take cover!" he warned.

Jia tackled Vanessa and Lei to the ground before another FIREBALL fired from Shen's cannon, it narrowly missed them, but it killed some of the black lions! It even caused more damage than before. Shen shouted in anger when he missed.

"Somebody kill them!" he shouted as he began to get his cannon ready again.

Lei's panting as the other three felines began to fight again, he's not a kung fu master! He looked to see some more black lions coming towards him, he reacted and dodged them before kicking them to the ground. He avoided one killing him, he grabbed its sword and sliced its arm off! It roared in pain. Lei saw Vanessa in need, so he ran towards her, and sliced the head off the black lion! It fell to the ground and it disappeared in dark energy. Vanessa looked at Lei with an astounded look.

"That's...that's how you kill them easier?" she asked.

Lei shrugged his shoulders, "I guess so..."

Vanessa decided to try it herself she grabbed a sword and sliced a black lion's head off! Vanessa gasped, she jumped over one before slicing its head off. Then a light bulb flickered on in her mind. She ran over to Tai Lung while Lei began to defend himself from the black lions. Vanessa went up to Tai Lung and said, "Slice off their heads! It kills them faster!"

"Got it!" Tai Lung said.

Lei sliced off some more black lions heads, Jia came and began to help him fight against them. Lei admired Jia's skills, she's unlike any teen he's ever seen. Then Lei noticed the bag he had is no longer with him! He gasped in horror and began scrambling to look for it. Jia saw Lei was looking for something. She saw black lions going towards him, but she charged on all fours and began sparring with them. Shen is watching in horror as his army falls, he lit his fuse again and then fired! It caused more damage but it missed everyone.

"Dang it!" Shen shouted in frustration.

Lei is looking for his bag, he's desperate to find it, it has his Orb in it! He had lots of thoughts going into his mind on how it got away from him. He went around a tree and then he located it. He nearly collapsed right there. He ran to get it, and when he did, a black lion appeared in front of him! Lei screamed, but Jia came along, killed the black lion and helped him up.

"Right on time!" Lei said to her.

Jia nodded before she charged on all fours back into the battle, she did a full split in the air before throwing her punches and kicks to the black lions. Lei ran and began fighting as well. There weren't many left, then Vanessa ran up to Shen. Shen smiled evilly as he pulled out a sword. Then Vanessa fired her grapple hook, but Shen avoided it and cut it! Vanessa shouted in anger, she charged for Shen and they began to spar on top of the cannon. Vanessa threw a kick but Shen grabbed it with his claws and punched her off the cannon! She snarled before jumping back on and she began sparring again. She avoided his sword every time he swung it, but she could hardly lay a hit on him. Then Shen threw several of his knives, which Vanessa avoided with ease. Tai Lung noticed Vanessa fighting Shen. He charged on all fours to help his wife.

Jia saw Lei fighting off the last remaining three black lions, but he's having trouble. She ran over to him, grabbed his arm, but when she did they began to spin around. They spun around and they took out the last of the black lions. When they landed on their feet, Jia smirked at Lei.

"Not bad for a rookie," she commented.

Lei chuckled, "Well, you're amazing."

Jia nodded, and then she took note of Tai Lung and Vanessa fighting the peacock. Jia charged on all fours to the cannon. When she got there, she kicked it, making the barrel point up into the air. Tai Lung got the idea, then he kicked the cannon away before smashing it with a double punch and one more kick. Vanessa slung Shen to the ground, and he looked up at the felines with a look of fear, but then he glared at them.

"Show offs," he scoffed.

"You're outmatched, Shen!" Tai Lung snarled, "Surrender now or face the consequences!

Shen smirked, he shook his head, "Now, you think I'm finished here. But I'm not finished if you can get past these guys."

Then some more black began appearing out of dark energy! They all gasped in shock as more than 100 black lions showed up, and they kept coming! Shen chuckled, but then Tai Lung began to fight him out of anger! Jia got ready for the upcoming battle, and it's a big one! Vanessa saw how many there were, and it looks like too many! She fired both of her grapple ropes, but the claws were gone, they needed to be replaced! Shen blocked Tai Lung's attacks, but he couldn't hold up against him much longer! Then he opened up his tail feather, showing the Yin Symbol with the Lightning bolt. Lei froze at the image, the memory of Shifu flashed through his mind. Jia took note that Lei froze at the image.

"Attack!" Shen shouted to the 500 black lions.

The black lions obeyed and began charging! Tai Lung saw them, and it was too many for them to handle! He began to run away.

"Run all of you! Run now!" he shouted.

Vanessa began running, even Jia began running, she drug the dazed Lei with her, making sure he's still with them. Shen cackled as the black lions ran past him. Lei held his bag tight as he began to run. He's panting as he runs, the black lions are getting closer and closer. Then Tai Lung slowed down so he could help the teens, he began carrying both of them, shocking them. The black lions began shooting dark energy at them, one narrowly missed Tai Lung. Then he tripped as they began sliding down a steep hill! It caught them off guard. Then Lei saw a big board sliding down beside them. He smiled.

_Skateboard time,_ he thought.

Then he hopped on the board and began sliding down the hill like it was a skateboard. He saw Jia having trouble trying to recover, so he grabbed her arm and pulled her on. They were in an awkward position with Lei having to hold Jia bridal side. She was amazed at Lei doing this, but she glared at him for holding her, Lei smiled awkwardly. Lei began avoiding trees while ducking below the branches. He jumped over big rocks. Tai Lung took note of what they were doing so he decided to do it was well. The black lions kept shooting more dark energy, some were even going down the hill! Lei saw one coming down with them. He directed Jia towards it. She pulled out one of her knives, aimed at it carefully, then threw the knife. It hit it in the eye, killing it.

Tai Lung and Vanessa were doing the same thing Lei was doing, but Tai Lung never skateboards, so he tripped and they fell off a small cliff, but they landed on the ground unharmed. With Lei and Jia, Lei jumped over some more rocks and he did a flip in the air to avoid a branch. Then they swerved to the left and reached the bottom of the hill. They both landed in a heap. After a second, Jia pushed Lei off her. She shot him a glare. Lei shot up his hands in defense.

"Hey! I needed to help you! You were in need!" he said defensively.

Jia scorned him more, she wanted to say something, but she took in a deep breath and breathed out and let her glare go.

"How the heck did you know how to do that?!" she asked.

"Uh...I learned how to skateboard back home," Lei explained.

Jia nodded, "And do you still have the bag?"

Lei nodded and showed it to her. Then a black lion showed up, making Lei fall back, he tried hiding himself as he stumbled behind rocks, but the black lion grabbed him by the neck! Jia grabbed her machete, but the black lion put a knife to Lei's throat!

"What's in the bag?!" the black lion demanded.

"None of your concern!" Jia snapped.

The black lion pressed the knife against Lei's throat.

"Don't!" Jia shouted.

The black lion snarled, "Then...give me the bag...now..."

_Oh, no,_ Lei thought as Jia formed a worried look, _He's got us!_

**A/N: Oh no! A black lion has them cornered! Will he get the bag away?! We'll see! The next chapter will be up sometime next week after Thursday or so. I'm going to a youth camp with my group from Sunday until Wed. :) REVIEW! :D**


	16. It's too dangerous

**A/N: I am SO SO sorry for the wait! I got restricted a little while from the sight, but I'm allowed to post this chapter. Anyway, please enjoy! :D I don't own KFP. Just my OCs.**

**Chapter 16 – It's too dangerous**

As the black lion held the knife against Lei's neck, Lei was breathing in deep in fear, his eyes look haunted, he looked at Jia and her eyes looked haunted, but she's trying to remain strong. The black lion's pale yellow eyes are unforgiving, they glare directly into Lei's soul. Lei held the bag tighter as the knife pressed harder against his throat. Jia took a step forward, then the black lion pressed the knife harder, making Jia have another twinge of fear.

"Not...another step forward...or I'll slit his throat!" the black lion snapped.

Jia held in a snarl, she wanted to do something, but she couldn't, oh it made her mad, and...scared? Though it wasn't seen much on her face. Lei knew that he had to give him the bag or he'll die. Lei sighed as he gave in, he held the bag up to him.

"Here..." he whispered.

"Lei! No!" Jia snapped.

The black lion gratefully took it, and when he did, the knife came off Lei's neck, then Jia made her move and kicked the black lion. She began fighting him for the bag but then he kicked her away, cutting the side of her stomach before throwing her into a tree. The black lion ran off while Lei ran over to Jia, concerned for her. He saw her holding her side and trying to stand up, he helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

Then she growled and pushed him to the ground! She towered above him and threw a kick! Lei got up and began running, she threw punches and kicks, Lei dodged them, and he began defending himself.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Jia shouted. "Do what?!" Lei asked as he avoided another punch. "You gave him the bag! I could've done something!" Jia snapped as she punched his face. Lei avoided another punch and then knocked her off her feet. He began running as she stood up and began attacking him again. He grabbed her arm and threw her into a tree.

She ROARED, "You idiot! How dare you challenge me!"

He began dodging her while trying to read her attacks, his mother taught him how to read his opponents attacks to find a right way to attack. He threw a punch to her stomach and then kicked her down. She stood up and delivered a spin kick, sending him flying into a tree. She charged on all fours, enraged at him. He ducked underneath her, and began running to the rocks.

"Jia! If you just let me explain!" Lei shouted as she began fighting him again.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Jia roared.

Then she pounced on him, he landed face down on the ground, she held his arms against his back, pinning him to the ground. Lei did his best to look at her, she's enraged, Lei's eyes are in pain, Jia looked into his eyes and she sees he's hurt, she softened a bit but she still growled.

"Jia...if you get your...knee off my kidney I can get the Orb..." Lei coughed out.

Jia raised an eyebrow, "What? You gave it away!" Lei drew her attention to the rocks, she looked to see the Orb safely tucked between two rocks, her eyes widened in shock. She looked at Lei in shock before she stood up and dusted her clothes off. Lei groaned in pain as he held his back and stood up. He pulled out a piece of cloth, picked up the Orb and wrapped it up safe in the cloth. He looked at Jia, who's shocked, and feels terrible, though it wasn't shown much.

"I...managed to slide it between the rocks before..." he trailed off, seeing Jia's look of regret on her face. She looked away as she put away her machete, feeling awful, though she hardly shows any softness.

"Jia...I...I'm sorry I...made you think..." Lei trailed off again, knowing he caused this by hiding the Orb, but what else could he have done? He feels like a complete idiot for making Jia upset, and Jia feels like a complete idiot for attacking Lei. Lei listened for any type of danger, and he can hear black lions snarling in the distance, Jia heard them too.

"Let's keep moving..." she said, feeling guilty.

She began moving, but Lei put his hand on her shoulder, she brushed it off. Lei wanted to talk with her, but she began moving, he began moving as well, he feels sorry for her, and for himself fooling her, he feels like a complete idiot even though he did a smart thing.

With the black lions and Shen, some of them are gathered around for the black lion who had the bag he stole from Lei. Shen stood up on a rock and smiled as the black lion gave him the bag.

"Now, what ever is in here, must be crucial to their mission!" he said proud of himself.

Then he opened it to see a rock, he gasped, he glared at the black lion who brought him the bag.

"What is the MEANING of this?!" Shen demanded. He turned the bag over and the rock tumbled out, the black lion gasped.

"TELL ME!" Shen shouted.

The black lion couldn't speak, he was terrified, he thought he had it, but he didn't! Shen growled and then he SLIT the black lion's throat without a second thought.

"GAH!" Shen shouted, he turned to the others, "Find them! Find them all! Get that Orb but don't touch it or else!"

The black lions understood and as they took off to go find it, Shen shouted, "If you have to burn China to the ground, so be it!"

Those last words echoed through the forest alerting the nearby Tai Lung and Vanessa. They just got up and Vanessa sees her grapples are destroyed, she's upset.

"Let's get moving, we gotta find Lei and Jia," Tai Lung told her.

Vanessa nodded, "And let's get me some new grapples." Then they took off on all fours, hoping to find Lei and Jia before the black lions found them.

With Jia and Lei, they're moving pretty quick through the forest, Jia has been moving faster, and she has a good reason. She has a twinge of guilt inside her as she moves, Lei is slightly panting as they move, exhausted from the fight and running.

"Stop!" Lei said, alerting Jia.

Jia began listening and then she heard rustling and some snarling in the distance. _Rumble_, Lei's stomach rumbled. Jia shot Lei a glare.

"Dang it! Stop it!" Jia snapped before she began running.

"Hey! I can't help it!" Lei said as they began running again.

Then Jia grabbed his arm and ducked behind some bushes as black lions ran past 5 feet away from them. They saw four more appear, and they know they're in deep trouble.

"It's a lot of lions out there," Jia whispered, "Follow my lead."

Lei nodded and whispered, "Follow the leader." Jia shot him a glare before they waited for the black lions to pass and then they began running while being very careful of where they went.

Not too far away, Po and Tigress are still searching China to find the Orbs, the atmosphere felt a bit heave for them, they're in a bamboo forest as clouds begin to gather. Tigress felt uneasy.

"Po...how far have we traveled?" she asked.

"I don't know...you got a distance calculator?" Po asked, Tigress groaned before Po felt a heavy presence in the atmosphere and he heard snarling in the distance.

"What is it, Po?" Tigress asked, noticing.

Po looked at her with a haunted look, "We gotta get outta here...there're many around us..." Tigress got a serious and a cautious look as they began running too.

With Lei and Jia, they continue to run, Lei grabbed Jia's arm and pulled her back before a black lion passed by. Jia looked at and nodded at Lei before she began looking for any more danger. Jia cautiously looked around using her eyes and ears again, she heard snarling and bushes rustling in the distance and another stomach rumble from Lei. She rolled her eyes and held in a snarl. Then a black lion spotted them! Jia snarled and charged for it on all fours. She began throwing punches and kicks, but it knocked her away, Lei noticed her clutching her side in pain. He face the lion as it charged at him! Lei gasped in horror before slipping on mud by accident and the lion crashed into a tree! Jia got up holding her side and pulled out her machete, then she charged at the black lion. She threw a spin kick as Lei kicked the black lion's crotch. The black lion tried to roar but Jia cut off his head and he disappeared into thin air. Then more appeared behind them! Lei groaned before Jia kicked one down, but then one knocked her away! Lei saw there were fifteen black lions!

"Oh darn..." Lei muttered.

Jia was struggling to stand for her side is killing her, she might be tough, but she's not the strongest in the world. She tried to hide her wound, but Lei saw blood on her paw. The lions began attacking, they punched and kicked Lei before Jia came in to help, they saw the Orb in the wrapping. Lei saw that they noticed it, but he began defending himself, he could barely handle one lion without a sword! They scratched him and he held his side before he fell to the ground! Before the black lion could kill him, Tai Lung showed up and sliced off the black lion's head! Vanessa showed up and they held them off while Lei got up. He saw Jia standing, but is trying to hide her wound. Lei noticed some trees, not paying attention to the red glow on his body before it disappeared, healing his wounds. Lei picked some white sap out of the tree and stored some of it with the Red Orb. When Tai Lung and Vanessa finished off the black lions, Jia looked a little frustrated.

"So...you decided to rejoin us?" she asked, holding her side.

Tai Lung began listening and he heard more enemies coming, too many to handle at once.

"Come on!" he said, "Move!"

Jia wanted to ask why but she heard them coming as well. They began running while she held her side, she cringed in pain as blood slowly oozed out. Lei had to help her. Tai Lung was leading them to safety for a little while. Then Jia fell to the ground, holding her side!

"Jia!" Lei shouted.

He stopped in his tracks, Tai Lung shouted for him.

Jia looked at him with her sapphire eyes, "Go! Get out of here!" Lei ran towards her and helped her up, he grabbed her hand and began running with her, making sure she stayed with him. Jia was a little surprised, but she shook it off, her pain is getting worse.

"In here!" Tai Lung said.

Vanessa lead them behind some bushes, and they were well consumed by them. The black lions wondered where they went, but they decided to continue looking while they hid. Lei sat down as he sat Jia down next to him.

"Mmmmphhhh..." Jia groaned in pain.

"What happened?" Tai Lung asked.

"None of your concern," Jia said in a serious tone, she looked at Lei, "You shouldn't have risked yourself! What were you thinking? If someone who holds an Orb..." She sighed, "Forget it! You shouldn't..."

"Jia, I could not leave you like that to die," Lei told her, "It wouldn't be right."

Jia wanted to say something else, but the pain got to her, she clutched it in pain. Lei noticed it, he looked into her sapphire eyes with his green ones, they gazed directly into her soul.

"What's wrong? You look like you're in pain," Lei said in a concerned tone. Jia scoffed, but Lei felt her side, he pulled back to see blood on his paw.

"Jia! It's not acceptable to have a wound like that in this situation!" Vanessa told her.

"Huh...one wound won't slow me down," Jia scoffed.

"Jia..." Lei said, "I've got something to help it...may I have a look?" Jia slapped him, but he looked back at her and held her hand. She shot him a glare that she didn't want him looking there.

"Jia...it's not like that, I've found a Yuhe Tree. I got some of its sap and it'll heal within minutes," Lei told her, he showed her the white sap. Jia raised an eyebrow at him.

"He's right Jia," said Tai Lung, "That'll heal you. I've used its sap before."

"Jia, I know you hardly trust anyone, but could you please let me do you a favor and just trust me?" Lei asked with pleading eyes.

Jia began thinking, Lei looked serious about this, he wanted to help her, she could see it in his eyes. They always look...trusting. She sighed and reluctantly pulled her shirt halfway up to show a gash, not too deep though. Lei slightly gasped at the wound, he swished away other thoughts and grabbed some of the sap. He began rubbing it on her, she hissed in pain, but then it began to feel good. She almost relaxed as Lei rubbed the sap on her. Then he grabbed a clean leave to get the blood off her and then he put it away. Jia gasped when she saw her wound was slowly closing up. She looked at Lei with slightly wide eyes.

"You're welcome," Lei said.

Jia didn't say anything, she hasn't had anyone in her life before show concern for her, but Lei...Lei's different. She put her shirt back down. She shared a small smile at Lei before frowning again. They heard enemies coming!

"There they are!" Shen shouted from the distance.

"Dang it," Vanessa said.

Then they saw hundreds of black lions coming towards them! They began running, Jia put away her machete while Lei held the Orb tight. Tai Lung picked up Lei and Vanessa picked up Jia as they jumped to the treetops and began jumping from tree to tree. The black lions began following them by jumping from tree to tree. Jia jumped out of Vanessa's arms before throwing two knives, hitting one black lion in the eyes before he tumbled back to the ground. Jia leapt from tree to tree as she pulled out her machete. Tai Lung threw Lei into the air, he screamed as Tai Lung jumped to a tree a little further away, Tai Lung caught him once he reached the tree, the black lions are falling behind, but the felines need to get outta there. Then they saw trees a little too far away.

"Brace yourselves!" Tai Lung shouted.

They all JUMPED while Lei began screaming as Tai Lung let him go. They landed in the trees a bit rough, Tai Lung caught Lei and they headed into the thick brush, too thick for the black lions to go through with ease.

Tai Lung held Lei until he decided to let Lei run, for the branches are big enough to run on. Jia made sure Lei was okay, for he's the only one she trusts. Vanessa lead them through twisting vines and across branches. They soon became smaller and they began entering the bamboo part of the forest. Then Lei slipped, Tai Lung shouted for him but he disappeared! They had to go after him but had to find a safer way.

With Lei, he tumbles through the bamboo, his face was hit and all around. He landed on his crotch on a bamboo he could sit on.

"OOHHHH! Not there!" Lei shouted in pain as he held his crotch.

Then he slipped off the bamboo shouting "Oh biscuits!" He fell through some more of the bamboo and then he landed on one, it fell onto another, and the he saw a trail 10 feet below him.

Lei sighed of relief, "Okay...okay...just get down there..."

"Tigress, the Green Orb is glowing bright," said a voice that made Lei freeze on the spot.

_Oh no!_ Lei thought in horror as he widened his eyes. Time seemed to slow down as he saw his parents not too far away, he saw Tigress in her red vest and black silk sweats with white stripes down the sides of her legs to her heel.

_This is not good! This is not good!_ Lei thought in horror as they continued walking down the trail, coming towards him!

Lei held onto the piece of bamboo as hard as he could, he knew if he made too much noise, that they'd find him, but his heart's also raising from the black lions on his tail. He tightened his belt to hold the Red Orb, but then he saw it was gone! He almost screamed, but he held his mouth as his eyes widened in horror. He looked around for it, but he couldn't find it! Fine timing to lose it! He saw his parents are gonna pass right below him, he needs to remain still, or else! He's so scared, and can't even move.

With Po and Tigress, the Green Orb continues to glow, Po and Tigress both have looks of curiosity, they figure it must be reacting to something. They both looked at one another.

_Rumble_, someone's stomach rumbled, Lei closed his squinted his eyes at it. Po and Tigress looked at each other again.

"Po, are you still hungry?" Tigress asked.

Po shrugged his shoulders, they ate half an hour ago, "No...but I could go for some dumplings right now." Tigress rolled her amber eyes in annoyance, she looked at the Green Orb and began examining it. She took it from Po and began walking around.

"What're you doing?" Po asked.

Tigress looked at him, "If it's reacting to something, we might need to find out what it is." Po shrugged his shoulders, "O...kay...let's find it."

Lei saw his parents beginning to look around the area, his hands are sweating, his heart's racing.

_Darn, darn, darn!_ Lei thought in horror, _They're gonna find my Orb! And..._ He trailed off as he gulped in fear. It's almost game over for him!

Tigress and Po continue looking for whatever the Orb is leading them to, they recall Tai Lung the Orbs being a bit like magnets, but it was just a theory. The atmosphere around them seemed to get heavier and the clouds continue to gather above, Po felt more of the black lions.

Tigress sighed, Po looked over at her and asked, "Is something wrong?" Tigress looked at him, she looked nervous, her eyes told Po that something's troubling her. Since she can trust Po, her husband, she sighed.

"It's just...Po...with this great evil surrounding us...I'm concerned we'll lose..." she trailed off as she closed her eyes, she crossed her arms as a tear fell down from her face. Po pulled her into a hug and began rubbing her back.

"We won't...I..." Po started, Tigress looked into his eyes and asked, "How can you be so sure that we won't?" Po formed his own look of sadness, knowing that they may never see Lei again, or if they'll survive the battle against the great evil. Lei heard his parents talking, but he didn't know about what. He wanted to comfort them, but he couldn't. Then the bamboo he was on began to crack.

"Oh..." Lei said in horror, then it broke! "NOOO!"

Po and Tigress perked their heads up and got into their fighting stances, they heard crashing in the trees and then Lei landed 5 feet away from them. He looked up at them. Po and Tigress both gasped loudly as their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and their mouths dropped some. Lei chuckled nervously as he looked at his shocked parents.

"Uh...nice day for a stroll in the bamboo forest...huh?" Lei asked nervously as he nervously smiled.

**A/N: UH OOOHHHHH! Busted! What will happen now? Shen's black lions are on the hunt, Po and Tigress know Lei's here, and what will happen when they find out about JIA?! Find out in the next chapter! Don't be a silent reader, REVIEW! :D**


	17. It's too dangerous part 2

**A/N: This chapter's dramatic, and can be a little sad, but please enjoy. I don't own KFP.**

**Chapter 17 – It's too dangerous part 2**

Lei's green orbs look into his parents' eyes as they gaze down at him in shock, their gazes pierced into Lei's soul, he didn't know what they were gonna say or what they were gonna do. What would they say if they found out about his Orb?! Lei's sweating as his heart pounds, all three are frozen, the entire world around them seem to go silent as they just...looked at one another. Tigress, she's probably the most shocked, but she's also horrified. She recovered and glared at Lei.

"_What_ are_ you_ doing HERE?!" she demanded.

Lei stammered, "Uh...um...maybe I'm on a tour of China..."

"Then where's your tour guide?!"

Lei stammered again, his mother's eyes glared directly at him, her unforgiving glare pierced into his soul. Lei's never felt so vulnerable before in his life in front of his parents.

"Don't you LIE Lei!" Tigress snapped, "WHAT are YOU doing HERE?!"

Lei couldn't speak, he's so nervous, he didn't know what they'd do to him if they found out he has an Orb!

"Get up, Lei," Po told him, he was upset, but Tigress was even more upset.

Lei slowly began to stand up, then he fell back down, he's shaking as his heart races and sweat trickles down his forehead. Tigress grew impatient and picked him up. She looked into his soul with her unforgiving glare, Lei knows his mother's extremely upset, he doesn't know what to say to her or his dad. He stammered as he looked away, scared to even look at his mother. Tigress put her finger under his chin and made him look at her.

"Tell me why you're here..." she growled, trying to keep her anger in check.

Lei frowned a little, he felt a twinge of regret for hiring Jia, and doing all that he's done, all for a split moment before he regained his composure. Still, he was too nervous to tell them.

"HEY!" shouted a feminine voice.

Then Jia attacked the two warriors, they were caught completely off guard, Jia punched and kicked them before they knocked her away, they got into their fighting stances as Jia pulled out her machete.

"I suggest you walk away," Jia snarled.

"I was gonna say the same thing to you," Tigress snarled back.

Lei's face turned into horror, he saw his parents are about to fight Jia.

"Don't do this!" Lei pleaded with her.

"Why not?!" Jia demanded, "They had their hands on you!"

Lei cringed big time before he said, "They're...they're...those are my parents!" Jia froze for a moment, she looked at Po and Tigress who're still in their fighting stances, Jia recalled Lei showing her a picture of him and his parents, she examined them for a moment.

"Ah, yes, I recall them," she said.

Tigress looked at Lei, "How does she know about us?"

"Well, maybe little Lei can tell you, I can tell by the looks of things," Jia looked at Lei, "That he's in huge trouble."

Po looked at his son, "How does _she _know _your_ name?"

Jia scoffed, "I've known him for about two days. He hired me."

"You HIRED this stranger?!" Tigress demanded.

"Jia! Don't spill it all!" Lei pleaded.

"LEI! What the heck's going on?!" Tigress snapped.

Jia chuckled, "Well, Mr. Panda and Mrs. Tiger, Lei really is a bad boy." She began looking around for the black lions.

Tigress walked up to Lei and glared into his soul, "WHAT'RE YOU DOING WITH THAT GIRL, AND WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Lei cringed again, he hoped Jia wouldn't spill it, thankfully she didn't because she hardly trusts anyone.

"I would tell...but I can't..." Lei replied in a nervous tone.

Tigress growled, she wanted to grab Lei's shirt, but she's trying to keep her anger in check.

"Lei! You should be on the alert!" Jia told him.

"What? Why?" Po asked.

Jia looked at Po, "He and I along with two others have been running like cowards from a peacock and black lions!"

Tigress froze again, her fear turned into anger, Po was horrified, a peacock and black lions?! Then one came out of the bushes! Tigress grabbed Lei and they avoided the black lion by inches! Jia snarled and began fighting him.

"Tigress! Get Lei and this girl out of here!" Po told them.

"NO!" Jia snapped, she sliced the black lion's head off, "I'M too stubborn for death! Unlike you hypocrites!" Then some more black lions came out, Tigress picked up Lei bridal-style before she hid him in a safe location.

"Stay here! You'll be safe here!" Tigress told him before she took off.

"Mom! You don't understand!" Lei shouted, wanting to tell her, but he couldn't, he's too scared.

She didn't hear him, she began fighting the black lions that're piling in, Po punched and kicked some while Jia did the same and beheading some of them.

"You! Teen girl! Get to safety at once!" Tigress demanded.

Jia knocked Tigress off her feet, without looking, she sliced a black lion's head off.

"I think it's you who needs to get to safety," Jia said with a glare.

Tigress' eyes widened in anger at her, but Jia left and began fighting once again. Tigress stood up and threw a spin kick at a black lion before Tai Lung came in and took out 6 of them!

"Tai Lung?!" Tigress shouted, shocked.

Then Vanessa came in and sliced two black lions' heads off, Tigress and Po shouted her name in shock as Lei emerged from his hiding place to find his Orb, even if his parents found out! More black lions kept piling in, Lei grabbed a stick to defend himself, when a black lion landed in front of him, he hit it, but the stick broke in half. Lei then threw a kick before avoiding the black lion's claws, he didn't have a sword anymore so he had to run! As his parents, Tai Lung, Vanessa, and Jia fought the black lions that keep coming in like wildfire, they can barely handle all of them, Lei kept looking to where he thinks the Orb might be. Lei ran into some more black lions, Tigress saw him trying to get somewhere. She got down on all fours and began charging for him. Lei desperately looked for his Orb, and prayed that a black lion didn't find it. Lei continued to look for it, and then he found it on the ground. He ran up to it and wrapped it around his cloth, just in time too, for his mother arrived.

"GET TO SAFETY!" she roared.

"Right! Right!" Lei replied.

Lei began running back to where he came, then he tripped and the Orb went flying out of his hands!

"NOOOO!" Lei shouted as the cloth fell off it, Tigress' eyes widened in shock when she saw the Red Orb, when Po did, his eyes widened as his mouth dropped.

"NOOOO!" a black lion yelled in horror.

Shen was about to come out, but he saw the Orb and retreated back into the forest Then the Orb hit the ground, it glowed bright! The warriors shielded their eyes before the Orb's light took out all of the black lions! They all disappeared into thin air. When they were gone, it was quiet...eerily quiet. They opened their eyes and the Orb was in the air, Tigress and Po were the most shocked and horrified, but all watched in shock as the Orb went back to Lei and landed back in his palm. Tigress...oh, she's very upset now!

"YOU HAVE AN ORB?!" Tigress screamed.

"Uh..." Lei replied, he hid his face, feeling scared and ashamed.

Po looked at Tai Lung with a horrified face, "You were with him?! Did you know about this?!"

"Yeah," Tai Lung replied, "He also left his home to find out about his past! And it lead him down this path with that Orb!"

Lei cringed, he hugged himself, bracing himself for what was to come. Oh, Tigress' face was angry, but it was hiding the fear, Po noticed Tigress' look and he knew she's very upset, more than he is. Tigress tried to hold in her anger...everything seemed to go dead quiet...no wind...not even a sound, the clouds keep gathering above...the pressure even made Jia feel a bit uneasy. Tigress couldn't hold it in anymore and she shouted out a cuss word in Mandarin, something you DON'T want to hear! Everyone gasped, even Jia and Lei.

"Ooh, watch the language, Miss Tiger," Jia said with slightly wide eyes.

"SHUT IT!" Tigress screamed, she looked at Lei who's still laying on the ground, "Get up Lei! Get up now!"

Lei reacted and he stood up, Tigress had an angry looking face, but it was all hiding of how horrified she is.

"HOW did you come across the Orb?!" she demanded.

"I..." Lei stammered, he stopped when Tigress took a step forward, then she said, "Answer me, Lei!"

"I...Jia had it hidden from the outside world!" Lei blurted out, then he covered his mouth.

Tigress turned to Jia, "You _knew_ about the Orb?!"

Jia scoffed, "Uh...yeah...but I thought it was all a myth. It's not my fault that he left his home to find out his past." Tigress snarled, she couldn't believe Lei would do something like this! Po was upset too, he shows it on his face, but Tigress is shouting everything. Po may be upset, but he's a more gentle kind of person.

"Lei!" Tigress snapped, "You cannot know what kind of dark forces are at work right now! And you've gone over the deep end! You're in more danger than you think!"

Lei's nerves snapped, "I...I want to know about my past! If you tell me!"

"I can't! If you know what's at work, you'll know why we've been keeping it a secret from you! We..."

"Stop!" Lei snapped, "I've had enough of living without answers, you two won't answer me, so I decided to find my answers! And I never would've made it this far if I had to pay Jia to..." He clapped his hands over his mouth.

"YOU'RE PAYING THAT GIRL?!" Tigress roared. She knew to let go of her anger, but she's just so upset.

"What a family moment..." Jia said sarcastically as she crossed her arms.

"How much did he pay you?!" Tigress asked Jia.

Jia scoffed, "You can't rely on anyone out here." Tigress snarled as she glared deep at Jia, Jia returned the glare as she held her machete tight.

"Tigress, calm down," Po said softly, he went up to Lei, "Still you should _not_ have come here! You don't know what kind of danger you just put yourself in!"

"I've been wanting him to go home, but he won't," Vanessa said.

"Not until I know about my past! Plus I have to find the remaining Orbs!" Lei said stubbornly.

Tigress looked into her son's eyes, her glare dropped a bit, but it still remained, she tried to control herself as she spoke.

"Lei...you cannot know...it's too dangerous for you, what you've seen...is nothing compared to what's over the horizon..."

"Lei, please, listen to your parents, they're trying to protect you," Vanessa pleaded with him.

Lei's face softened a bit, he did know his parents loved him and they always looked after him, his face softened a bit more, thinking about how loving his parents are...but then something snapped and he glared at them again.

"I don't want to turn back now! I'm gonna find out about my past!" Lei said in a serious tone.

He began walking away, but Tigress grabbed his arm.

"No! I can't let you go out there!" she said.

"I _have_ to, I own an Orb!" Lei said with a glare.

Tigress stuttered for a second, she knew the one with the Orb has to go to Hero's Peak, she tries to think of a combat, she's trying to remain strong. Lei broke free, she jumped towards him, but then accidentally tackled Jia to the ground. When Tigress saw what she did, Jia punched her face and kicked her away.

"OH! You did it now!" Jia snapped.

"Jia!" Lei said as Jia charged, "I...I was the one who moved!"

Tigress put herself on the defense and began blocking Jia's attacks, they threw punches and kicks, Po wanted to stop them, but Jia was so fast and was equally matching Tigress' moves! Jia roared at Tigress as she fought her, Tigress was impressed by her skills, though it wasn't shown much on her face. Tigress blocked Jia's machete pretty well, Jia was struggling against Tigress. Then Tigress grabbed her arm and threw her machete away! Jia snarled before throwing punches and kicks, she punched Tigress' gut and kicked her. Po went to stop them, but Jia punched him to the ground.

"Stop it, Jia!" Lei pleaded.

Jia didn't listen, she still fought Tigress, then she wanted to do Chi blocking on Tigress. Tigress saw what she was gonna do, so she put her middle and the finger next to her pinkie down and when Jia hit it, the Chi didn't go into Tigress, but it went back into Jia! Jia was shocked and so was Lei, Jia was weakened and Tigress pinned her to the ground.

"What the..." Jia breathed out.

"Chi Reflecting," Tigress replied in a serious tone.

Jia snarled, she's been defeated for the first time by another opponent.

"That was awesome..." Po said in an awed tone, Tigress looked at him and Po said, "Except the machete part..."

"You, Jia...you need to get out of here," Tigress told her, "You're..."

"No...I'm a highly skilled warrior, I handled those losers like they were bullies on a street..." Jia breathed out, she's still weakened.

"I don't care," Tigress growled, "You are in much danger as Lei is. I think you need to go home."

"No...I won't turn back from a fight..."

"Jia, would you just listen to them?!" Tai Lung asked.

"No...they're not my parents..." Jia said, her voice almost normal.

"Well..." Tai Lung said, thinking, "Lei said he doesn't need you anymore, with all four of us, we'd replace you and you can go home."

"NO!" Lei shouted, "Jia! That's not..."

Vanessa covered his mouth with a piece of cloth, "Shush...it's time for this stranger to go." Lei began struggling, as much as she hated to do it, she launched her grapple hook and tied Lei up with the remaining rope she had. Lei began screaming things, Jia looked over at him to see the pain in his eyes, not wanting her to go.

"Jia...go home now!" Tigress told her, "Plus Lei shouldn't have paid you! Where is the money?! How much did he give you?!"

Tigress began looking in case she didn't answer, then she pulled out a sack of money, she shook it, looked in it and gasped. She handed it to Po, and when he saw it he gasped. Jia growled in anger for they took away "her" money. She tried getting Tigress off her, but Tigress was stronger than she was. Po handed the money to Tai Lung, Tigress stood up as she held Jia's arms behind her, keeping her from escaping. Jia tried kicking, she did kick Tigress' leg, but Tigress had an iron grip. Jia snarled and then she broke loose from Tigress' grip! They all got in their fighting stances and faced Jia. Jia glared at all of them, and they did the same, all but Lei who's hurting, not wanting her to leave.

"Jia, go home," Po said, "You don't wanna have to face all four of us by yourself."

Jia scoffed as she crossed her arms, "I fought your snow leopard and cougar. Maybe I could handle all four of you."

"No, you couldn't," Tai Lung said stepping forward, "They've been training in battles for years hoping to destroy the new evil. You don't know what you're up against."

"I'm..."

"...too stubborn for death. You keep telling yourself that, but look at reality. You might be skilled, but you don't know what you're up against. Face it, Jia, go home, it's too dangerous for you as it is for all of us."

Jia scoffed, she's so stubborn, she looked at Lei, and he didn't want her to leave, he wouldn't have made it this far without her! The other warriors had serious looks on themselves as they faced the teenage feline. Jia sighed.

"Fine. You win," she said.

Lei shouted "What" from under his cloth, but it was muffled. Jia looked at Lei and said, "If you wanna replace me, then fine. I will leave." Then she jumped into a tree branch to the right and disappeared into the trees. Lei felt saddened, he needed her! He didn't want her to leave him. Tigress and the others got out of their fighting stances. Tigress came up to Lei and looked at him with a serious look, a displeased face, all hiding her fear. Tai Lung, Vanessa, and Po gave Lei the same looks. Lei couldn't hold back a tear that trickled down his face.

"You are going to stay with us, Mister, and you're in _extremely_ big trouble that'll last a lifetime," Tigress said in a serious tone.

Lei glared at his mother, he's saddened, yet, he's angry at his parents, and their friends.

"What do you think we'll do with him?" Vanessa asked.

Tigress sighed, "I guess..." She trailed off, knowing he and Po have an Orb and they must find the other Orbs and get to Heroes' Peak and face Mogui. She began walking away, Po gave Lei a displeased look before he went after Tigress. He has now been figured out, and his parents are upset, plus Jia's left him, he feels saddened yet angry, he closed his eyes as tears slipped out of his eyes.

**A/N: Oh, poor Lei! See what happens when you disobey?! He's in their grasp while Jia has left! What will happen next?! Find out in the next chapter! :D Please REVIEW! :D**


	18. Escaping

**A/N: This chapter is another dramatic one and can be emotional, but please enjoy. I don't own KFP but I wish I did!**

**Chapter 18 – Escaping**

Lei just sat there, tied up by Vanessa's rope and his mouth is covered by a piece of cloth, he's unable to talk, Vanessa watched him while Tai Lung went to go find Po and Tigress. Lei looked up at Vanessa, he looked at her with his saddened eyes, yet he had a glare, she felt bad for him, but she knew she had to do what's right. She sighed as she knelt down to him, she looked into his green eyes as a tear trickled down his face.

"Lei...I'm sorry about this...but we must do what your parents say..." Vanessa told him, "You've made them upset enough already, I wouldn't take it too far."

Lei is still stubborn as a mule, he won't let go of his goal, he wanted to know about his past. Sure it's a risk, but he doesn't know what he's really up against. With Po and Tigress, they had Po's Green Orb and Lei's Red Orb, Tigress had a look of fear and sadness, she hates scolding her son and she cussed for the first time in front of him. She was also shocked to see Jia, she's never seen another tiger before other than her parents and Lei.

"Po…" she sighed, "I...I don't know what I'm gonna..." She trailed off as her ears drooped and she closed her eyes in sadness. Po felt the same pain Tigress did, he was scared and saddened too. Po saw tears streaming down her eyes, he felt like crying too, he wrapped his arms around her, she did the same, and she softly sobbed into his shoulder as she tried to compose herself, but it was too hard to contain it all.

Tai Lung cleared his throat, "Po...Tigress, this may not be the right time to mention this…" Po and Tigress looked over at Tai Lung with tear stained eyes. Tai Lung sighed, "With those black lions...earlier we encountered...Lord Shen..." Po gasped while Tigress froze and her eyes widened.

"Impossible..." Po whispered.

"No...he's alive...and he has the same Yin symbol the black lions have..." Tai Lung told them as he crossed his arms.

Tigress and Po were even more horrified, the danger just keeps growing! They told him about Tokuta, his attack on the school and the same Yin Symbol he mentioned. Tai Lung was astounded, he knew this all must connect to the center of the evil surrounding them, and he knows they must be on the alert for sure now.

"What're we gonna do about Lei?" Tai Lung asked.

Po and Tigress looked at each other, they had looks of doubt, fear, and sadness for their son, and they don't want him to be in danger! Tigress shook her head at Tai Lung and whispered, "I don't know…" With Lei having the Orb, and them not wanting him in danger...they might have to face facts to take him with them...

Back with Lei, he still is upset, he wants to yell at his parents, but he can't, he wants to escape so he can find out about his past, but without Jia…he feels more vulnerable, he relied on her from the beginning. Lei sighed, and then a knife fell out of the tree right next to him. Vanessa heard it, but she didn't see it. Lei looked at it, he looked up at the trees but saw nothing. He looked at the knife, he knew he could probably cut the ropes loose. He knew his parents are serious about keeping him out of harm's way, but...being a selfish teenager, he scooted close to the knife, grabbed it with his hands and twisted his body so he's facing Vanessa and she can't see the knife. Vanessa looked over at Lei, who's still sitting there. She sighed as she waited for Tai Lung and the others. Lei held the knife as best he could with his hands, he began moving it up and down, hoping that it's cutting the ropes. He didn't wanna wait, he wants to know about his past now! He kept moving the knife up and down, it's cutting the ropes some, Vanessa's oblivious on what he's doing, she's replacing her grapple hooks.

With Po, Tigress and Tai Lung, they are just facing the fact they may have to take Lei with them on the dangerous journey. They hate for him to be in grave danger, but…sometimes things just happen...

"Tigress...I know this is very hard for you...but...sometimes things…" Tai Lung said, he stopped, not wanting to make his little sister even more sad.

Tigress sighed, "I know..." she trailed off in sadness, "Sometimes...you just have to…do what you…" She began crying in fear again, Po was too, Tigress tried to compose herself, but she loves her son so much. Tai Lung looked at the two Orbs, they're both glowing bright as they're next to each other, but the Red Orb isn't glowing as bright since Lei's further away. Po hugged his wife before they decided to go tell him. With Lei, he's nearly cut the ropes loose. He got an idea, he began acting as if he were hyperventilating, Vanessa looked over there and saw him "hyperventilating" he looked believable. She ran over to him and removed the cloth from his mouth.

"Lei?! What's wrong?!" she asked in an alarmed tone.

Lei broke loose of his ropes, kicked Vanessa and held her arms.

"What on Earth?!" she shouted.

"LEI!" a voice shouted, Lei looked to see Tai Lung, along with his parents.

"Lei! Let her go!" Po shouted.

"I will!" Lei replied, "After I do THIS!"

Then he kicked her and launched her grapple hook, the rope wrapped around them! He threw a big stick at them, it knocked them to the ground and he ran off into the forest! Forgetting about his Orb! Tigress sat up.

"LEI! NO!" she shouted in a distraught tone.

They broke free from their ropes, and then Po shouted, "Get him! Don't let him escape!" They all charged after Lei! Lei is charging on all fours through the forest! He hates leaving his parents in distraught, but he's so desperate and doesn't wanna get caught again. He ran through the forest as he jumped over logs and ducked underneath them as well. He heard them coming, he knew Vanessa would be in the treetops. He had to think quick, sure he's been clever so far, but he figures he'd be caught sooner or later. He thought they were right behind him so he kept running faster. Tigress caught glimpse of him and shouted out his name, Lei cringed but he kept running and running. He felt twinges of regret for doing this, but...still...he wants to know. He kept running and then he ran off the top of a hill! Oh jeez! He landed flat on his face and began tumbling down the hill! It hurt greatly. He continued to tumble down the hill and then he fell off the hill and began falling towards a pool of water!

"Oh...dang!" Lei shouted in distress.

He had to get himself straightened up, he pointed his fists straight down, not knowing how deep the water is, but he had better brace himself, he waited for impact and then...SPLASH! He landed in the water in the way if you fell from a high altitude. The water was deep enough, he did hit the surface some, but he only hurt his hands. He held them in pain as he waited for them to pass.

With the others, they had lost Lei. Oh, no! Tigress and Po got worried, they continued to look, passing the lake he fell in. With Lei, he emerged from the lake, gasping for air, he's soaked to the bone. He panted as he began swimming to the shore, he dragged himself onto the rocky shore before collapsing flat on his face. He laid there trying to gather his strength back, he's never fallen down like that before. After laying down for a little while, he pulled himself up, water dripped from his soaked clothes and fur. Once he stood up, he shook himself, drying some of his fur off. He looked at his hands to see his knuckles are bleeding, he cringed in pain as knelt down at the water and began cleaning them off. The water felt good, like a little paradise, but he doesn't know there's a figure in the trees.

With the warriors, Po and Tigress met up with Tai Lung, Po was gasping and he collapsed flat on his face. Tigress looked at Vanessa and Tai Lung with a desperate look.

"Please…please tell me you found him," Tigress said desperately.

Tai Lung and Vanessa both looked at each other before reluctantly, shaking their heads no. Tigress' world came to a halt, she's so horrified now, Lei's in grave danger, they have his Orb and now he's in the jungle alone! Po heard the terrible news, sure they're warriors, but they just missed where he actually went, plus with Tigress not wanting him to fail in life, he knows how to do this kind of stuff. Tigress tried to compose herself, but she couldn't then...she collapsed onto her knees and began sobbing. Po began crying too, Tai Lung and Vanessa felt terrible that they couldn't find their son.

With Lei, he's cleaned off the blood from his knuckles, but they are bleeding some more. He knows he needs to get to a village right away to find some medical attention. He recalled the Orb…oh, he wished he had it, but he couldn't go back and get it...he figures his parents will keep it for him, and if he they find him after he finds his goal...he'll persuade them to let him go, but...what if they find him before...

"Hey stranger," said a feminine voice.

"Yah!" Lei shouted as he jumped, he looked around in the treetops to see Jia standing on a tree branch, leaning against the tree.

"Jia?" Lei asked, surprised, "What…how…how did you get there?"

Jia smirked, "Well…I could see that you wanted out…so I figured out a way to get you out."

It all makes sense! Jia was the one who dropped the knife! He looks up at Jia in awe.

"You…you came back for me?" he asked, shocked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Jia asked, "I know about your problems, and about the goal with the Orb. Plus…" She pulled out the sack of Yuan, "I got this when they ran off."

Lei couldn't believe it! Jia came back for him, she's so mysterious and amazing at the same time.

"Wow...Jia...you're...you're amazing..." Lei said, completely awed.

"You're not too bad yourself," Jia replied.

Lei smiled at her, feeling grateful, but he still feels guilty about leaving his parents behind like that. He began walking and as he did, Jia jumped down from the tree next to him.

"So...you left your parents again?" she asked.

Lei stopped, feeling another feeling of regret, he composed himself, but he didn't say anything while Jia said, "Well, say something." Lei felt very guilty, he wants to know about his past, while he left his distraught parents, he loves them, he feels like a stupid jerk. Jia saw his look.

"Hey, they don't want you to know about your past, and...where's the Orb?" she asked, getting alarmed.

"I...I couldn't get it from them..." Lei replied.

"What?" Jia asked.

"I couldn't...they would've caught me...plus I forgot about it while running..." Lei told her as he looked at his wounded hands, they're slightly shaking and the coldness of the water is getting to him.

"I need...I need to get dry..." he said.

"Yeah..." said Jia, crossing her arms.

Lei nodded as Jia began listening in case the warriors came, Lei made a fire, the smoke's not very easily visible in the trees, he pulled off his clothes except his boxers to dry his clothes as best as he could, he felt a little awkward with Jia around, but it was better than risking hypothermia. Jia was impatient, after two hours Lei's hands are becoming more infected, he put on his clothes that're mostly dry, he put out the fire and he decided to move on.

"Follow my lead," Jia told him.

"Right," Lei said, he looked at his hands, "I need to find something to help with my hands..."

Jia nodded and they began walking, _Rumble_, Jia closed her eyes in annoyance while Lei slightly blushed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark area, dark clouds are swirling above, creating a dark and heavy atmosphere, Lord Shen is running to a mirror that's on a while. He's panting as he comes up to it. He straightened himself up as he tried to gain his breathing back.

"M-Master..." Shen said as he panted.

Dark mist appeared on the mirror, and then the horrifying image of Mogui with his red eyes appeared on the mirror.

"Shen?" he asked, "What's happening?"

"Master...Po and some teenage tiger has the Red and the Green Orb!" Shen told him.

"What?!" Mogui said shocked, "What happened?!"

"The entire army I was leading was taken out by the Red Orb, and I think it has something to do with the Eight-pointed Star Prophecy!"

"No! I won't let that happen! Shen! You head out to find the other Orbs and make sure no one else finds them! I'll send my men to find the panda and the teenage tiger!" Mogui said in a serious tone.

"Right, they won't stop us!" Shen said in a serious tone, he looked to see Tokuta and Whittelocke!

* * *

With Madam Yue, she's meditating and she senses something dark is approaching.

_May the gods help us,_ she prayed.

* * *

With Jia and Lei, they walked, well, trotted for about thirty minutes, they were always on the alert for Lei's parents, Tai Lung, Vanessa, and any enemies. The clouds above are dark, and it looks as if it could rain any minute. The atmosphere felt a bit heavy, thunder rumbled in the distance, Jia and Lei looked up knowing they must find shelter from the oncoming rain. Then they came over a hill to see a gate an entrance to a village that's tattered and ruined, but not destroyed.

"Jia..." Lei said directing her attention to it.

Jia looked over at it, "What on Earth?" She was a little curious, and then Lei began walking towards it.

"What're you doing?" Jia asked.

"If there's someone here they might be able to help with my wound," Lei replied.

Jia sighed as Lei continued on. Lei felt a bit uneasy around this gate, but he kept going, he passed the gate to see that there're destroyed buildings, the surrounding hills were charred, he saw a mountain not too far away, he felt something come to his mind, and he held his head as he groaned. Jia raised an eyebrow as he held his head and kept walking. It's so gloomy looking, Lei felt uneasy around this destroyed village, he walked past a remains of a noodle shop, he looked at the round door way, he felt a flashback come to his mind. He held his head as he knelt down to the ground.

"Lei...what're you doing?" Jia asked.

Lei's slightly panting, this village...is somehow bringing flashbacks to his mind. He looked to see a newspaper; it had the "The Valley of Peace Times" on it. Lei looked up at the destroyed village.

"Jia..." Lei whispered, "This...this place seems...familiar..."

Jia raised a curious eyebrow, "What?"

**A/N: The Valley of Peace?! Destroyed?! Why? We'll find out! In the next one, Lei will find out about his past! Please review! Oh, and I won't update until after next Wed, because I'll be in NYC! :D :D**


	19. Lei finds the Truth

**A/N: WOO HOO! Back from an EPIC adventure in New York City! :D It was epic! :D Had an epic time! :D Anyway, here's chapter 19 of Kung Fu Nightfall 4! But note that I felt like crying writing this, but please enjoy. I don't own KFP.**

**Chapter 19 – Lei finds the Truth**

Lei is still on his knees as he held is head. He looks around the destroyed Valley of Peace in a gloomy atmosphere. The clouds above are darkening and the rain is coming. Lei felt as if he is in a trance, he feels something...familiar about this place...but why? He wants to know, Jia is wondering why he keeps staring at buildings while turning his head very slowly, she is feeling a bit uneasy, but she isn't showing it on her face. Her sapphire orbs eyed Lei cautiously and curiously as he looked towards the gloomy grey mountain with a staircase going up it. The wind tickled him and he slightly shook. He groaned as he held his head a bit tighter and then he stood up, breathing in deep slightly.

"You feeling all right?" Jia asked, crossing her arms.

Lei groaned, "I...I feel uneasy...about this village...the Valley of Peace..."

Jia looked around at the destroyed Valley, "Well...it was the so called Valley of Peace it looks like."

Lei agreed, it _was_ the Valley of Peace. Lei took a step forward and began walking, he decided to head into the remains of the noodle shop. Jia was curious, she followed him and they began examining the destroyed walls of the remains. Sure Lei felt uneasy, but he was just so curious. Then he found an old poster, he took it off the wall, it was old and you couldn't read it, but it did have the figures of someones. Lei began dusting it off and sees a drawing of his dad with six other members.

"Jia..." Lei whispered.

"What?" Jia asked.

Lei turned around and showed her the poster, Jia looked at it curiously then Lei said, "It's my dad...with...some other figures." Jia looked at it closely and brushed it off some, it was too old and she couldn't clean it off for them to see. She rolled the poster up and put it away.

Lei didn't mind, he just wanted to see the destroyed village. He kept walking in the destroyed Noodle Shop and saw the word "Dragon" in Chinese from a destroyed sign, he believes. Then he went into the kitchen of the destroyed shop and began looking around, it was all crumbling, there were rusted pots and pans with some faded pictures on the floor. Lei saw that there was an upstairs room, but it was caved in. Lei wondered what this place was...it seems so familiar...so mysterious...he walked out of the room and walked out of the noodle shop to the crumbled streets. He began walking down them, heading towards the mountain with the staircase.

_I wonder where those stairs go to, there're so many of them,_ he thought as he looked up.

As he walked, Jia was getting impatient, she always wants to get going to her goal, but this is holding her back. Then Lei saw a destroyed bridge, you had to swim a bit to get to the other side of the river. Then he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Dang it!" he said out of frustration.

Jia rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Can we go now? There is nothing here." Lei began standing up as he dusted himself off. He looked at Jia, he did feel uneasy in the village, and she's right, there's nothing here. Lei nodded and agreed to leave. They began walking away but then Lei accidentally kicked a book. He looked down to see it, he eyed it curiously. He bent down to pick it up, Jia noticed this, she turned around to see him holding it, he blew the dust off and opened it.

"Lei, that book is probably too deteriorated for you to read, plus what could be in it anyway?" Jia asked.

"Jia..." Lei whispered, "This book...this book's interesting. You've gotta see this."

"Why? Isn't it old and dusty and unable to read?"

"No. I can read it. It has records of Kung Fu Masters," Lei said in a disbelief tone, "Maybe...maybe I can find out what my parents have been holding back from me for so long..."

His hands are shaking nervously and excitement as he began looking through it. It was a book containing stories about the legendary Kung Fu Masters and their accomplishments. Jia rolled her eyes in annoyance as Lei continued to look through it. She walked over, stood beside him and looked in it.

After a minute of looking, she saw Lei was right, but she knows his hands are probably infected from landing in the water, she grabbed his arm, but Lei was too into the book.

"Lei, we need to go," she said.

"Hold on, Jia," Lei replied.

Jia growled in annoyance, she sensed the atmosphere getting darker, and knew something was coming soon. Thunder rumbled in the distance, Lei continued to look at the book. Then he found the legends of his mom and dad.

"Here Jia, here're my mom and dad's records and legends," Lei said, slightly excited.

Jia is annoyed, but Lei kept looking, Jia decided to look, and she was a bit surprised to see the words readable. As they continued to look in it, Lei's eyes widened in disbelief and Jia's did as well.

"Lei...I don't think your parents were just kung fu masters..." Jia said with slightly widened eyes.

"They're kung fu legends..." Lei whispered in a disbelief tone.

Then he came across when Po fought and defeated Tai Lung, Shen, the Kaftar alongside Tai Lung, who returned to help, and he saw his mother's legends of her defeating Tokuta and saving a 7,000 mile radius on top of the Empire State Building, they also saw where they helped stop the Solar System War, gaining peace in the Solar System, and Tigress destroying the Kaftar. Lei couldn't believe they held all of this away from him! It's unbelievable! They're kung fu legends and he can't believe it! His fingers became limp and he dropped the book in astonishment. His heart's racing, his eyes widened, sweat trickled down his forehead. Jia took note of this, she's surprised too, but not as much as Lei is.

"What could've happened to this Valley?" Lei asked, it was barely a whisper.

Jia shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever happened, they probably didn't want you to know." Lei nodded, he looked at her, "And I want to know what the heck happened to this Valley."

Jia wanted to object, but held it back, Lei began walking, and then he heard screaming in his head. He held his head and gave a brief cry.

"What? What is it?" Jia asked.

Lei shook his head as he squinted his eyes shut, he saw something in his mind...he looked up and then the Valley turned back to normal as if nothing happened to it, Lei gasped in amazement, the sky was nice and blue, not a cloud in the sky, the golden sun shone down onto the peaceful looking Valley. Jia couldn't see what Lei saw...was this a memory?! He saw the bridge was back to normal, the Noodle Shop, "Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu" is what it's called. Lei's eyes widened in amazement at this.

"Jia?! Are you seeing this?!" Lei asked, amazed.

"Seeing what?" Jia asked, confused, "All I see is a destroyed village."

Lei scoffed in disbelief, he didn't know why she couldn't see what he's seeing. He saw pedestrians, geese, pigs, rabbits, and some pandas. One pig walked up to him, Lei looked at him in wonder, then the pig went straight through him as if he weren't there. Was this a vision?! Lei wants to know, he looked up to the mountain with the stairs and he sees a palace with a green roof...the Jade Palace. Everything looks as if nothing happened to it!

"Jia...I...I think...I think I'm having a vision..." Lei whispered in astonishment.

Jia raised an eyebrow, "What? A vision? What's it like?"

"Well...the Valley looks restored. Pedestrians are wandering the streets, there's a palace of some kind on the hill with the stairs, the bridge and noodle shop are restored as if nothing happened to them. It's...it's a beautiful place!" Lei said happily.

Jia scoffed, "I can't see any beauty here..."

Then Lei saw his mother and father with their normal clothing on, well, Tigress' pants don't have the white stripes on the side of them like he's seen before, she cradled a bundle of blankets in her arms. They had Tai Lung, Vanessa, Crane, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, and Shifu walking with them, they're about to cross the bridge.

"Whoa!" Lei said, astonished.

"What?" Jia asked.

"There's...there's my mom, dad, Tai Lung, Vanessa, with some bird, snake, monkey, a bug...and a red panda."

"Really? If you're seeing this...I don't know what to say..." Jia replied.

Then Lei recognized the red panda...a brief flashback of him battered and bruised came to his mind, but...why? He began walking to them and they're chatting with one another.

"_So, your dad's making us the special again?"_ Mantis asked as he hopped onto Po's shoulder.

"_Oh, you know my dad," _Po said with a chuckle, _"Ever since our son here was born, he's been serving us more soup than ever before."_

"_And he is a beautiful little cub,"_ Monkey said smiling.

Tigress smiled, _"Our little Lei is our treasure. He means...everything to Po and I."_

While they continued chatting, Lei's eyes widened in shock, they were talking about him?! Lei walked up to his mother, who's just a vision, she doesn't see him. He looked in the bundle of blankets to see a baby tiger, he had beautiful green orbs and he was so cheerful and happy.

_It's me,_ Lei thought in amazement.

He continued to walk by them, Crane and Viper were happy with one another, Viper looked at a wedding ring on her tail, they must've gotten married a few days ago, and Viper...does she look pregnant? Lei's walking by a happy group of people, but he's wondering what could've gone wrong to make the Valley like it is. Jia was confused on why Lei is walking, she doesn't see what he sees. Then Lei reentered the noodle shop and sees lots of happy folks talking and eating noodles and dumplings. Then he saw a younger version of his grandfather, Mr. Ping, come out.

"_Oh, there's my son and daughter with my grandson!"_ Mr. Ping said happily.

He ran up to Po and the panda scooped him up in a hug, he was slightly embarrassed, but it's his dad's job to do that.

"_Good to see you again, Dad,"_ Po said as he put his dad down, _"Have you been fixing the soup?"_

"_Oh yes!" _Mr. Ping said happily, _"Just have a seat and I'll bring them to you!"_

They all sat down while Tigress cradled the baby Lei in her arms, she smiled warmly at him. Tigress looked at Shifu, he smiled warmly at his daughter.

"_You've grown up into a fine woman, Tigress,"_ Shifu said as he rubbed Lei's forehead, _"You've gotten married and gave birth to such a wonderful baby boy...I've...I've never been so proud of you...and Po..."_

Tigress felt a tear trickle down her face, she smiled warmly at her father, _"Thank you, Baba...I couldn't have asked for a better father...I've always loved you...and you're gonna see your grandson grow into a strong warrior."_

Shifu held back tears as he smiled warmly at his daughter, nothing seemed to have messed up this moment, all are happy, but then...people outside began screaming. The warriors began looking around and then the sky turned into a deep red color, and then it began turning dark.

"What's going on?" Lei wondered out loud.

Jia wondered what Lei was seeing, and in Lei's vision came a loud BAM! Po went out to see and Lei went after him, when Lei saw what Po saw, he gasped. The clouds are swirling and it's blackening! Dark energy is shooting out across the Valley of Peace destroying buildings, the warriors came out to see and they were horrified as well. Then a big dark flash came up and a big picture of the Yin Lightning Symbol showed across the sky! The Jade Palace was destroyed by a dark beam, the civilians are running for their lives as Mr. Ping began running too. Then black lions came out from the shadows!

"_What is this?!"_ Monkey asked, horrified.

"_I don't know!"_ Po shouted, _"Vanessa! Get as many of the villagers to safety now!"_

"_On it!"_ Vanessa shouted before she pulled her black necklace, that turned into her black suit. She began leading the villagers away.

"_Tigress! You and Shifu get Lei to safety while we hold them off!"_ Po shouted.

"_But what about you?!"_ Tigress asked, not wanting to leave Po.

"_It's the only way! Get going now!"_

Tigress kissed Po's lips before she and Shifu began running, Tigress held her baby tight while the warriors began holding off the black lions. Tai Lung began throwing punches and kicks at the black lions, knocking them away, but they're so tough! Crane began leading Viper to safety, but then a black lion came out of nowhere, pounced on Crane, tackling him to the ground!

"_Crane!"_ Viper shrieked.

Viper couldn't fight since she's pregnant. Then the black lion broke Crane's neck! Viper screamed in horror, and began slithering away as fast as she could. Po, Monkey, and Mantis are fighting them off as the black lions continue to raid the Valley! Mr. Ping escaped the Valley, then Monkey's head was sliced off by a black lion!

"_MONKEY!"_ Po shouted in horror.

He screamed in anger and double punched the black lion who killed Monkey, Mantis was stomped on a black lion and killed as well! Po couldn't hold them back much longer! He and Tai Lung began working together and threw punches and kicks. The present Lei watched in horror, he could barely even watch this! Then he closed his eyes and saw himself in his eyes as a baby.

_(Baby Lei's point of view)_

Lei sees himself in his mother's arms, she held him tight as she runs, holding back tears, she's concerned for her husband and friends.

"_Tigress! Let's head to the mountains right away!"_ Shifu shouted.

"_Right!"_ Tigress replied.

They continued to run, and then Tigress tripped, Lei went flying into the air, Shifu jumped into the air and caught the baby Lei. He saw Tigress has fallen into a small cave, she's holding her leg.

"_Baba! I broke my leg!"_ Tigress shouted.

Shifu didn't know what to do, leave his daughter and save his grandson, or...he couldn't think anymore because a black lion's running right at him! He put Lei down and the black lion punched him across the field! He charged after Shifu, not seeing the baby, Shifu yelled in anger, and as a father and a grandfather, he began fighting off the black lion, he's battered and bruised now. He punched the black lion with a blue flash coming out of his hand. He could barely stand anymore. He's panting, he picked up Lei and limped over to Tigress. He put him in her arms as Lei looked up Shifu, he's saddened as the red sky's behind him and the Yin Lightning Symbol flashed in the sky. Before Tigress could say anything, Shifu ran off. Tigress cried out for him, but he was already gone

...

Sometime later, Lei wakes up in his mother's arms, she's being pulled in a cart, Po, Tai Lung, and Vanessa are all right, they're walking through a forest, they're a bit cut and bruised, but they're okay, Lei even looked to see lots of civilians with a lot of pandas. They all looked horrified and are crying some.

"_So...Crane, Monkey, Mantis and...Shifu are..."_ Tai Lung asked.

Po slowly nodded his head, he sobbed some, "Dad and Viper escaped...but..." Po trailed off, crying. Vanessa began crying as well Tigress held her son close, she looked up at Po.

"_Po..."_ she said with a sob, _"We...we need to go undercover and prepare ourselves in the shadows with this great evil surrounding us..."_

Po nodded, "But what about Lei? We'll be raising him in this nonsense..."

"We'll...we must keep it hidden from him..." Tigress whispered, looking down at her son, she's cut and bruised.

_(Normal POV, present day)_

The present Lei's eyes snapped open, and he gasped, he sees the Valley back the way they first saw it. He's so shocked and horrified on what had happened here. He is trying to hold back his sadness, for he knew Jia was standing right beside him, eying him with curiosity, and...concern? Then Lei couldn't hold it in anymore, he collapsed to his knees and began sobbing.

He's so sad, why did that even have to happen?! It's the same symbol with the same black lions that he and Jia fought off earlier that attacked and destroyed the Valley! Lei now sees that they hid it from him to keep him from knowing what kind of danger China's in, no wonder they hardly left the village to the outside! Lei wanted someone to hold, he stood up and looked at Jia with sad eyes.

Not knowing how she'll react, but he needed comfort, he sobbed and hugged her, catching her off guard. She wanted to pry him off, he cried onto her shoulder, not wanting to leave the only comfort he has.

"Lei...Lei, get off me!" she said.

Lei sobbed onto her, not wanting to let go. She looked at this sobbing teen, she didn't know how to comfort anyone, she didn't know why he was this sad. Lei continued to sob, he began rubbing her back, trying to get as much comfort as he needed. Jia was a bit annoyed, but...she couldn't help but feel...sorry for him? She didn't know why. After a few minutes, Lei's crying eased, he pulled away from Jia and began wiping his eyes free of tears.

"I...I'm sorry...Jia," he sobbed, "I...I didn't have anyone else to hold for comfort..."

Jia looked at her soaked shoulder, she was a bit annoyed, but she shook it off. She crossed her arms.

"What...what happened?" she asked.

Lei cringed at the thoughts of the vision he saw, but he knew if he held it in, it'll make him feel worse, his mother taught him that talking makes you feel better. Lei sighed and he told Jia about what he saw, he's shaking as he sobs some, Jia's eyes widened in shock as he told her what he saw. He had to let out sobs as he got to the later parts.

"...and now I know why my mom and dad have kept it a secret," Lei said in a sad tone, "They...they didn't want me in danger or to know...what danger what was surrounding me..."

Jia nodded, "So...that's why Miss Tiger was so upset..."

Lei nodded as a tear trickled down his face, "I've been such a selfish jerk...I feel like one...I should've stayed back..."

"Well, you have that Orb...remember?" Jia asked.

Lei slightly cringed, "Yes...but why does this universe want me to face the same danger my mom and dad lost so much to?"

Jia shrugged, "Not even I know the ways of the universe."

Lei nodded, he loves his parents, and they were trying to protect him this entire time, he feels so emotional, he's sad, he feels like a jerk, and has so many thoughts running in his mind right now. He knows sometimes he has to do hard things to make things right, but...he must try to do what he must.

"Jia...I...I need to go back..." Lei whispered.

"What?" Jia asked, confused, "To where?"

Lei cringed as a tear fell down his face, "To my...to my parents...to let them know...that I know..."

"But...you ran off, and they're probably ticked at you," Jia reasoned.

Lei looked at her sapphire eyes with his green ones, "Sometimes...sometimes you have to be willing to pay the price for what you've done...if I don't go back, it'll probably be worse if I don't go back..."

Jia looked into Lei's eyes, and they had a sincere look in them. Jia scoffed as she looked away.

"Well, if you go with them, you're without me," she said.

"What?" Lei asked.

Jia looked at him, "You saw them. They don't want me. Besides, they're kung fu legends, and you wouldn't need me anyway."

"But...but it would mean a lot if you..."

Jia held up her hand, "Lei. You're without me. I'm a lone wolf, and I always will be."

"You don't have to be," Lei reasoned with her.

Jia shook her head, "I can't...I do wish you luck, but I can't go with you."

Lei looked into her eyes, they had a sincere look in them. Lei then thought about how they kicked her out of the group, and how stubborn his mother his, plus his mother overpowered her in that fight, well, she caught her off guard. Lei hated to do this, but it's true, Jia can't go with him.

"Jia..." Lei whispered, but he trailed off, Jia sighed and nodded her head before she said, "Go. Go to them."

Lei slowly nodded, he seemed reluctant to leave her, Jia felt a bit of the same way. Lei nodded before he put his hand on her shoulder saying, "Thanks for your help." Jia nodded before she urged Lei to go. Then Lei began running from where he came from to find his parents while Jia sighed and began walking away, the thunder rumbled and Jia sensed something dark in the atmosphere. She looked back at Lei who's running on all fours away from her. She sighed again before she began walking again, thinking about Lei, and whether she should go with him or not.

**A/N: ...okay, please don't hate me for killing those warriors! So sad isn't it?! :( I felt like crying as I wrote this, will Jia go back with Lei? Will they be able to stop the evil surrounding them?! Find out in the next chapter! REVIEW! :D If you review, it lets me know people are interested, please review.**


	20. Danger coming and I'm sorry

**A/N: Here's chapter 20! :D I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 20 – Danger coming and I'm sorry**

In a dark area, the clouds are swirling above Mogui who's sitting in on his throne, he's watching as the clouds continue to consume the universe, he smiled evilly, the black lion's evil red eyes are unforgiving.

"Soon, the entire universe will be mine, and then I'll destroy the timeline," he said to himself.

He chuckled to himself, he saw as the light of the universe slowly faded away, the warriors are running out of time. Then Tokuta came up to Mogui.

"Yes?" Mogui asked, not looking at him.

"Master, we've found the teenage tiger, and I believe he might lead us to Tigress and Po," Tokuta told him.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Mogui laughed, "Very good. Such a foolish boy, he's put his parents on the brink of the abyss!"

He looked at a locket from someone, "Just like the universe was on the brink of abyss...until...that day..."

"I see," said Tokuta, "And I guess that locket belonged to someone pretty important to..."

"Shut it!" Mogui shouted, "Get moving! We're gonna send out an attack that they won't be able to handle! Get moving now!"

"Yes sir!" Tokuta replied.

Tokuta took off on all fours to get the black lions ready, while Mogui looked at the locket, he cliched it in his fist before chuckling.

"Foolish female...she failed to see the power of the darkness," he said.

With Jia, she's walking down a path, she's walked for about 10 minutes, she has her eyes focused on the narrow dirt road, she says she's a lone wolf and always will be, but, she couldn't help but think about Lei. She's...concerned about him?

_Why have I been so concerned about him?_ She asked herself, _When did I ever care for anyone?_

She's only cared for herself all of her life, she has never considered someone else often, but she can't help but consider Lei and the danger that surrounds him. Her mind's troubling her, should she go with him or not?

_Why do I even want to consider going back with him? His parents are kung fu legends,_ she thought.

Then her ears picked up a sound in the distance, they slightly perked up and turned to listen. She stopped walking and listened, she hears rumbling, she begins to look around, but sees nothing but trees under the clouds that're getting darker, lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. In the distance, she saw some black figures, she narrowed her eyes to see that there're more black lions! Then she took note that they're going the way Lei went!

_No, no! They're kung fu legends! They can handle themselves! _Jia told herself.

She looked at the black lions, she turned her head to see the road back to her home, she looked back at the black lions. She groaned loudly and said, "Oh, stupid conscience!" Then she took off on all fours to go warn Lei about the black lions.

With Lei, he's still running on all fours to get to his parents, his hands are becoming more infected with some black smudges on his knuckles, but he's not paying mind to them. He came across a steep hill with sharp rocks. He stopped running, stood up, and looked up the hill. He narrowed his eyes and began to climb the steep hill. He's a pretty good climber, he's got good upper body strength, he slipped on a rock, but caught a ledge and pulled himself up. After a few minutes of climbing, he reached the top of the hill and he began making his way through some thick brush, he feels like crying, but can't as he tries to find his parents.

"Mom! Dad! Anyone?!" Lei called out, hoping they'd hear him.

He heard nothing, he kept moving, a tear trickled down his face, he's full of regret, and he must make things right. Once he got into a small opening, he called out for them again, and heard nothing. His ears drooped as he sobbed a little, but he kept moving on.

With Po, Tigress, Tai Lung, and Vanessa, they've set up a camp to protect themselves from the oncoming rain, and to rest, though, during this situation, it's gonna be a restless night for them all, especially for Tigress. She's looking out into the forest, listening for any danger, or Lei...but she doesn't think he's gonna return, a tear trickled down her face as she continued to worry about her son. Then a flashback of her nightmare of her and Lei in the darkness came to her mind. Vanessa noticed her groaning, she went over to her and sat down next to her.

"You all right?" she asked Tigress in concern.

Tigress shook her head, "No...I'm just...worried..." Vanessa nodded as she put her arm around Tigress, then the tiger went on, "You know that nightmare I told you and the others about?"

"Yes," replied Vanessa.

Tigress sighed, she couldn't help but feel the atmosphere become a little darker, she looked at Vanessa with her golden eyes and then whispered, "I pray that what I had was a nightmare...but it all seemed...too real to be a nightmare..."

"What do you mean?" Vanessa asked.

Tigress sighed, "I don't know...I can't help but feel that...something is gonna happen...I don't know when...but I just...I just know."

Vanessa pulled Tigress into a hug, who didn't return it, for she focused back on the forest, she and Po have trained their butts off for the last 17 years to fight the black lions, but they never expected it to be as big and as supernatural as it is. Then the wind came by Tigress and someone called out "Mom! Dad! Anyone?!" Tigress perked up, Vanessa broke loose to see her.

"What is it?" Vanessa asked in an alarmed tone.

Tigress held up the 'quiet' sign as she continued to listen, she listened closer and then she heard the voice again. Her eyes widened and then she shouted, "Lei!" Then she took off like a bullet, Po and Tai Lung heard what she said so they and Vanessa began chasing after her. Tigress is running to where she heard Lei's voice, it began to rain, hard, it didn't bother her, she wanted her son! She came to the forest's edge and then Lei tumbled out, all dirty and wet, Tigress gasped when she saw him. Lei stood up and when he saw his mother's surprised look, his lips trembled and then he collapsed onto the ground, sobbing. With no time to waste, Tigress ran to him, put her arms around him as he sobbed onto her shoulder in the torrential rain.

"Lei!" Po shouted in relief.

Tigress made Lei stand up as she stood up while she held him close and as he sobbed onto her shoulder, holding onto her for dear life. Po took note of Lei's wounds.

"Let's get him dry and some aid for his hands," Po said.

Tigress nodded and they began walking to the tent. A little while later, they entered the tent, they had Lei in his boxers again while Vanessa and Tai Lung tried to dry off his soaked clothes, Po cleaned him off with towels as the teenage tiger couldn't let go of his regret, Tigress was next to him, seeing that he has regret in his eyes. Tigress wrapped a blanket around him and held him close.

"I-I'm sorry..." Lei whispered with a sob.

"For what?" Po asked.

Lei slightly cringed, he opened his green eyes to see his mom and dad, he slightly sobbed again, "I...I know what you've been hiding from me for so long...and I know that..." he trailed off, as he sobbed.

"What?" Tigress asked, confused, "How do you know?"

Lei sobbed a little before he went on, "I...I found a destroyed village called the Valley of Peace and had a vision of my past..."

"You found the Valley of Peace?!" Po shouted of shock.

Lei slowly nodded, "I saw...I saw what had happened...black lions killed your friends...and the red panda...who I think...is my other grandfather..."

He looked at Tigress, and she's shocked, she felt a twinge of sadness as she closed her eyes to fight back the tears, Po felt sad as well along with the other two felines, who're also shocked Lei had a vision.

"Mom..." Lei said with a slight sob, "It's so...haunting...I can still see the horror in my mind...it hits me like a jab in the back..."

Lei squinted his eyes as tears trickled down his face, Po and Tigress are the most shocked since Lei found out about what they've been hiding from him for so long. The four older warriors looked at one another, they had no idea Lei would found out the way he did! Tigress looked back at Lei.

"Now...now do you see why we didn't want you to know?" she asked.

Lei slowly nodded, "I...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have disobeyed like I did...I've been such a selfish jerk...I just feel like one..."

Po sighed, "Lei, you're not a jerk. It's kinda our fault as well...we probably should've told you, but at the same time, we didn't because we didn't want you to know what danger was outside of the village..."

"As your parents, we want what's best for you, Lei," Tigress said softly, "We love you, Lei and we couldn't bear ourselves seeing you get hurt or worse. I love you, Lei, and we wouldn't know what to do without you."

Lei felt more tears come to his eyes, he whispered "Mama..." before he hugged his mother, tears slipped out of his eyes as he felt her arms wrap around him.

"Do you forgive me?" Lei whispered sadly.

Tigress nodded, "I forgive you, Lei." Po wrapped his arms around his son and wife and whispered the same thing Tigress did, Tai Lung and Vanessa smiled, seeing that they've resolved their problem. Lei opened his eyes, and looked at his Red Orb glowing in a bag.

"Yet...I still have my..." Lei whispered.

Tigress and Po both closed their eyes and nodded, knowing Lei would have to face the danger anyway. Po and Tigress knew the universe has a reason for everything, and it seems it wants Lei to face the danger they've been hiding from him so long.

_CRASH!_

Everyone but Lei stood up in alarm, Lei looked up in alarm, and then a soaked Jia tumbled in. She looked up to see the warriors.

"Well, it's about time!" she shouted.

Then Tigress made a move, but Jia moved and did a backflip, the two felines went outside into the rain, Jia was defending herself as the others went to go see what's going on. Jia backed off as Tigress got into her fighting stance, Jia did the same.

"What're YOU doing back here?!" Tigress demanded.

"For your information, I'm hear to warn you about something!" Jia replied.

"That you're gonna return and cause trouble?!"

"No! I just..."

"Take a hike! Get out! It's too dangerous for you!"

Jia's nerves snapped, "All right! I tried to be nice, but I'm gonna show you I can handle myself!"

Then Tigress charged at Jia, who avoided her and began fighting her. Lei came to the tent exit and saw them fighting.

"Mom! Jia! Stop it!" he shouted.

Jia and Tigress are nearly equally matched, Jia knew not to use Chi blocking this time, so she began fighting smarter by avoiding most of Tigress' punches. Tigress threw a spin kick at her, but she blocked it and slung Tigress to the ground. Po charged out to help Tigress but Jia jumped onto his head, and kicked him to the ground. Jia began fighting Tigress who's getting VERY annoyed with her. Jia grabbed Tigress' tail and kicked her backside. Tai Lung wanted to go out, but Vanessa stopped him.

"Hold it," she said.

"Why?!" Tai Lung asked.

"Maybe Jia wants to show she can beat Tigress...?"

Tai Lung shook his head, but before he could object, he saw from out of the corner of his eye Jia kicked Tigress' stomach, Tigress stood up, roared at her while Po tried to attack, he pinned her down, Jia growled and said, "You're not the target, panda!" She broke free and faced Tigress, she began fighting Tigress again, and then threw a punch to her face and then slammed her into a tree. Tigress fell to the ground and Jia pinned her to the ground.

"Oh! WHAT?!" Tigress shouted, completely shocked and angry.

"You caught me off guard with the Chi Reflecting," Jia told her.

Po was amazed, Jia just defeated his wife! Tai Lung, Vanessa, and Lei were amazed as well.

"Think I can't handle anything now, Miss Tiger?" Jia taunted.

"Don't...call me that..." Tigress growled.

Jia nodded, "I came here to tell you something, if you wanna know it."

"Can we get out of the rain please?" Po asked.

Jia rolled her eyes, "Fine. And if Miss Tiger doesn't attack me again, I might just tell you what you need to know."

"She won't, will you Tigress?" Po said to her.

Tigress shook her head, "No." Lei told Jia to get off his mother, Jia got off her and walked into the tent. Po helped her up and they went into the tent. Tigress is now soaked to the bone, she went outside, peeled off most of her clothing and put a dry red robe on before entering, she got dry and clean like Lei, whose clothes are dry, he put his pants on before he laid back on a sleeping bag.

"So, Jia, did you have something to tell us?" Tai Lung asked, crossing his arms.

Jia took a sip of water before setting it down and saying, "Yes. I mostly came here to tell Lei since you're all kung fu legends."

When she said that, it told them she knows about what happened as well, they shook it off and Po asked, "What do you have to say?"

"Well...I was leaving after Lei decided to come back here, and I saw lots of black lions heading about in this direction," Jia told them.

"What?!" Tigress said, shocked as she pulled out some identical clothing to her training outfit.

"Yes. They're coming. This message is for Lei, not you. But you would've known anyway."

"We need to get ready," Vanessa said in a fast tone, "And I need to heal Lei's hands."

She went up to Lei and Lei let her see his hands that're bandaged up, Vanessa focused herself, she took in controlled breaths and slowly breathed out before her hands began to glow a bluish color, Lei slightly gasped before Vanessa began rubbing his hands. Lei gasped as she began to do so, he gasped again when he saw his hands are healing! Vanessa became a little weak as she healed him, and when they were healed, she pulled back, a bit dazed.

"How the...?! What the...?!" Lei said, completely shocked.

"Chi Healing..." Vanessa whispered.

Tai Lung looked at Jia, who's also soaked, but she's drying her fur off with a towel.

"And we need to get you dry as well," he said.

Jia's eyes widened in anger, "If you think I'm gonna REMOVE my CLOTHES, you're gonna get a fist in the jaw!"

"But you could catch a cold or worse!"

"I'm NOT removing my clothing!"

Jia looked away, she wrapped herself tight in a blanket to warm herself next to a few lanterns, there's no WAY she's gonna do that in front of them! Lei looked at his parents and the other two felines.

"She won't do it, don't even try to reason with her," he told them.

"But..." said Vanessa.

"Vanessa...don't, you'll make her mad," Lei said softly.

Tigress looked outside to see the rain letting up some, she knows she needs to change. Tigress looked at them and said, "The rain's letting up. I'm gonna go change outside."

"Be careful," said Po.

Tigress nodded before giving Po a quick kiss on the cheek and then going outside with her new set of clothes. Night's approaching and they must be on the alert. Lei laid down next to the stubborn Jia as Po laid down next to him.

"Daddy..." Lei whispered.

"Yes?" Po asked.

"I...I'm scared..."

Po sighed as he pulled his son close, "Me too, Lei. Me too." Then Tigress came back in with her new set of clothes on, her black pants had a white stripe down going down the side on both her legs.

"Turn out all of the lights," Tigress said, "We get up at first light tomorrow morning."

They did so, Lei saw Jia shivering slightly, he wrapped his arms around her to give her body warmth.

"Who's doing that?" Jia asked.

"It's me," said Lei, "Just let me use my body heat to warm you up some."

"I don't..."

"Jia. Let me help."

Jia groaned as she let her head rest on a pillow, Tigress didn't fully like Lei using his body to warm her, but she knows that she's responsible for the lives of people, so it's for the best. The last of the lights went out and just in time, the black lions couldn't see the tent because night has come, and it was blended in with its surroundings.

"Keep moving," one black lion said to another, "We must find the teenage tiger and panda before they find the other Six Orbs."

Then they scampered off into the darkness while the warriors prayed to survive the night while Jia is a little surprised again for Lei to be helping her again.

**A/N: Never tell Jia she has to remove clothing, a lesson for all. XD And Lei apologize, so sweet, but yet...he has to face the danger anyway. Anyway, Jia was caught off guard by Tigress' Chi reflecting and was able to defeat her by smartening up, and Po was just trying to stop Jia, not fight her, thought I'd clear that up. :) Please don't be a silent reader, leave a review! :D**


	21. Negotiating with the stubborn tiger

**A/N: This chapter's just a fill-in, it's not long, I meant to make it longer, but the way a sentence ends at the end, made me figure out this was the proper way to end the chapter. It's also a prelude to the final battle. Or is it? I don't own KFP.**

**Chapter 21 – Negotiating with the stubborn tiger**

As the three adult felines along with Po, Jia and Lei sleep in their tent, they're asleep finally after staying awake for so long, but Tigress wakes up at the slightest sound, a gust of wind, a branch hitting a tree, she just can't get any sleep, her family, her friends and a brutal teenage tiger girl that kicked her butt is sleeping with her in the tent. She sat up a little not to wake anyone, she saw her sleeping son, still shirtless and having his arms around the sleeping Jia, she slightly flinched at the sight, but it's for Jia's health, they must look out for those in need, even a tough girl like Jia. Tigress let out a slow sigh, she put her hands in her paws as she rubbed her temples.

Then...she saw a shadowy figure, her eyes widened at the sight, when it got closer, she slightly gasped, it's a shadowy figure of a hyena in a cloak...Nightfall! Tigress shot up and bolted out of the tent, only to see that there was no Kaftar, but the foolish thoughts of her imagination, she closed her eyes and slowly breathed out as her feet got wet from the dew on the grass.

_Keep it together, Tigress,_ she thought, _The Kaftar is long gone. There's no possible way he survived._

She then figured because of the mission and her son showing up, all of this pressure must be causing her to have hallucinations that're unpleasant. She looked to her left to see some blue light, the sun must be rising soon. Dang it, she didn't get any sleep. She yawned, and as much she hated to do it, she had to wake them up. She lightly shook Tai Lung and Vanessa first, they snapped their eyes open.

"It's first light, we gotta move," Tigress whispered.

"Oh...right..." Tai Lung said with a yawn.

Vanessa yawned while Tigress went over to Po and whispered into his ear, "I'm making your favorite ice cream, Master Po."

Po shot up, "Cool! I want first bite!" Then Po looked around, he saw he was in the tent again, he looked at Tigress and shook his head saying, "Why must you do that?"

"It's the only way to wake you up, now, it's first light, we must move," said Tigress.

Po slightly groaned before Tigress saw Jia was awake; Jia looked at Tigress and looked away, Tigress narrowed her eyes to see Jia's clothes are drier, mostly her upper part, but her pants are a little damp.

"Might wanna take a blanket and wrap it around you," said Tigress.

Jia just scoffed before taking a blanket and then heading out of the tent, when she got out, she ripped the blanket in two, making Tigress snarl in annoyance. Then she looked down at Lei, he looked so precious to her when he's sleeping, he will always be her little boy. She shook him awake, and when he awoke, Tigress told him it's time to move, Lei put on his green shirt and opened his droopy eyes wide open before heading out of the tent, he accidentally ran into Jia who held in a snarl when she saw it was him. Po came out of the tent followed by Tigress and the other two felines. Tigress slightly groaned as she rubbed her left eye.

"You all right, Mom?" Lei asked.

"I...I just had a rough night..." Tigress said in a tired tone as Lei saw her reddened eyes.

Lei nodded, "I see." He paused, "So...where to?" Po walked up to Lei while Tai Lung took down the tent in a hurry, Po gave Lei a bag with his Red Orb in it, then he whispered into his son's ear, "Take full responsibility of this Orb." Lei nodded and then Tigress stepped up.

"We'll head north, there we can find a town with some food and supplies," Tigress said, then she slightly cringed, "If it's...there..." She looked at Jia, "Since you and Lei have joined us on the mission, you're gonna have to follow Po and I's lead."

"What?" Jia said, "I don't trust y'all!"

"Jia, you must follow us," Po said.

"Why not?! What's wrong with me?!" Jia demanded.

"Nothing is, Jia!" Lei said.

"And you're relying on them?!"

"They're my parents!"

"I know that, but Miss Tiger just doesn't want me, I'm fine if I have to go home," Jia said, crossing her arms.

"No! Not again!" Lei begged, he looked at his mother, "She's always like this, but she only trusts me."

"And why is that?" Tigress asked.

"Because I own an Orb!"

Tigress looked at Jia, she pointed at Po, Jia looked at Po and the panda showed Jia he himself had the Green Orb, Jia's eyes widened at the sight.

"The second Orb..." Jia whispered.

"You know of the prophecy?" Po asked.

"Yeah, I always thought it was a myth," Jia replied as she looked at the Orb.

Po put the Orb away, "If you trust Lei, and he owns an Orb, why not trust me as well? I own an Orb."

Jia sighed, she looked up into the sky, "It's a wicked world, there's hardly anyone good out there."

"There are good people, Jia," said Vanessa, "Sure a lot of things happen that're cruel in this world, but we're people who you can trust. We're Po's friends, and Tigress is Po's wife. Shouldn't you just at least try to trust us?"

Jia looked at then again, "Miss Tiger still...you know." Tigress shook her head and said, "I just...don't know you well. It's not like I hate you, but I don't, I just don't know if you're an ally or a fiend."

"She's an ally, Mom," said Lei, "She's helped me on my journey, and without her, I wouldn't be here talking to you, she came back to warn us about the danger."

"Wait a minute..." Tigress whispered, "If she helped you...and you escaped earlier...she helped you escape!"

"Yes, but don't start up again!" Lei begged, "She may be stubborn, but just trust me, Mom! She can help us!"

Lei looked at Jia, and she saw his eyes are pleading with her, she only trusts him and is learning to trust Po, she wants to be the leader, but Tigress is stubborn as well.

Jia sighed, "Fine. But if Miss Tiger bosses me around too much, I'm gonna be the leader."

"Jia, Po and I are the leaders!" Tigress said.

"Look! I'm a powerful warrior and I kicked your tail!" Jia said.

They began arguing while the others groaned and face palmed.

"Where did you find this girl?" Tai Lung asked Lei.

"She's from the Forest of Shu..." Lei replied blankly.

Vanessa stepped up, "Stop it! STOP!" The older tiger and teenage tiger stopped arguing and looked at Vanessa who said, "You two shouldn't be arguing at a time when the universe and the Universal Timeline is on the line!" The mission came back to Tigress, while Jia gasped.

"The Universal Timeline?!" Jia exclaimed, Lei was surprised as well, he couldn't believe it!

"Mom...why didn't I know of this?!" Lei asked, shocked.

"I meant to tell you earlier, but I forgot to," Tigress said, she left the part out about Jia coming, making her forget.

"Lei!" Jia said with wide eyes, "This is a much bigger deal than I thought it was! I..."

She trailed off, she's so shocked, and couldn't believe it, Tigress crossed her arms and said, "Maybe I'd better lead so we can be safer?" Jia thought for a moment, she knew either way on the mission or at home her life's in danger, but she is a tough tiger and with them by her side, she can really kick butt. She looked at Tigress.

"I'm in," she said, shocking Lei, but making him full of relief.

Tigress nodded, she looked at the others and said, "Let's go." As they went, Lei looked at Jia in shock, the female tiger did have second thoughts about this, she wanted to go home, but she just feels a...calling to help save the universe. Why? She doesn't know herself, but she knows it's gonna be one heck of an adventure.

**A/N: Kinda short isn't it? What did you think? And what's with the calling Jia feels? But I hope you enjoyed, this is a prelude to the final battle. :) Or is it? :D Well, I hope you enjoyed, and the next chapter will be longer. :) REVIEW! :D Oh, and how good is the story? Please tell.**


	22. Danger's here

**A/N: Here's chapter 22! :D Enjoy! :D I don't own KFP.**

**Chapter 22 – Danger's here**

In her home deep in the Forest of Shu, the home is feeling a dark time just over the horizon, Madam Yue is meditating as she watches and prays for Po, Tigress, and their gang joined by Lei and Jia. Smoke surrounds Yue as she focuses on the flow of the universe, it felt like wind blowing and watching a stream. She breathed in and out, trying to focus on the travelers. Then...something came to her mind, a vision. She had a flash of Tokuta, Whittelocke, black lions, and a huge black tentacle, she GASPED as she snapped her eyes open, and she fell onto the floor while holding her head, groaning.

Biyu came running in, she gasped when she saw her mother trying to get up, using her staff to help herself.

"Mother?! Mother, what happened?!" Biyu asked in alarm, she ran over to her mother's side and helped her up. Madam Yue looked into her daughter's blue eyes with her amber ones in sorrow and fear. Biyu formed the same look as her mother.

"I fear...there is a great darkness coming upon the warriors sometime soon," Yue said a bit sadly.

"What?" Biyu asked as her eyes widened.

Yue sighed as she began to walk, "Child, I just hate how dark times have become. I wish I could go warn them, but my power's weakening because of the darkness..." Yue made a white glowing ball in her palm, but it faded away, she sighed out of depression. Yue turned to her daughter.

"Mother...what're you gonna do if all of your power's gone?" Biyu asked, worried for her mother.

Yue sighed as she gently grasped her daughter's hand, Biyu did the same, "My daughter...I don't know...I pray that we can stop Mogui...but..." she looked at a crystal ball showing the Solar Team's few smaller ships remaining, "...times are bleak now...the Solar Team's lost most of their fighting equipment...the world's watching in horror of the Black War..." She couldn't go on, a tear trickled down her face as she sniffled. Biyu is sad as well.

Yue looked at Biyu, "Biyu...can you promise me something?" Biyu nodded and whispered "Anything" before Yue sighed and her look became a little sadder.

"If anything...happens...to me," Yue said, "I want you to be strong and if you can, I want you to help Lei and the others...remember what I've taught you...and use the little power you have whenever needed."

Biyu nodded, "I will, Mother...I won't let you down..." Yue hugged her daughter, who hugged back, Biyu whispered into her mother's ear, "I hope nothing happens to you, Mother..."

Yue sighed, "I hope not either, daughter..." She looked at the crystal balls she has...and the spiked belt, her eyes narrowed at it. She stood up, let go of her daughter and began walking over to it, Biyu looked at her mother grabbing it.

"Mother..." Biyu said as her eyes slightly widened.

Yue looked at her daughter with a determined look, "Dark times are upon us...and I must do this now." Biyu nodded and said, "If you insist..." Yue nodded before she went into another room while Biyu had wide eyes.

* * *

A while later, with Po and the gang, Tigress is leading while she made sure Lei was right beside her, Jia was a bit annoyed with not being the leader, but she knows that the universe is at stake, so she decides to reluctantly go with it. The golden sun is shining down on them as they walked through some rocky terrain, as they did, Vanessa fixed up her suit while Tai Lung told Lei about the Double Wuxi Finger Hold.

"So, the Hold is supposed to have two people grab each of the victim's hands, flex the pinkie and it'll atomize them completely?" Lei asked.

"That's correct," Tai Lung replied, they all knew he was telling Lei some kung fu move secrets to help him in battle, if you know what I mean.

"Tigress, how far have we walked?" Po asked as his stomach rumbled, Jia looked at Lei and said, "Your dad's belly sounds just like yours."

Lei chuckled, "It shows you he's my dad." Jia rolled her eyes while Lei chuckled along with his dad.

"We've walked about 8 miles," Tigress replied, "We'll eat in a little bit."

They all agreed to that while Jia kept quiet and alert, she's been silent for most of the time. But they didn't notice that TOKUTA had slipped into the bushes on top of a cliff! We follow Tokuta as he runs on all fours on the rocky terrain, he met up with Whittelocke.

"What is it, boss?" Whittelocke asked.

"I found'em!" Tokuta replied, "They're just past the rocky terrain down below us."

"Good! I'll get the black lions ready to move!"

"Just wait for my signal! I'll make an entrance first," Tokuta replied.

Whittelocke nodded while Tokuta chuckled to himself, thinking, _Now, Tigress, you and the others are gonna pay for messing up my plan._

With the gang, Lei slowed down a little and began walking by Jia. Jia briefly looked at Lei before looking back in front of her.

"Finding these Orbs are like finding needles in three haystacks," Lei said.

"I know," Jia simply responded, "You know that we'd be in a tight situation with little time."

"I did, but this is a little much for what I expected..."

Before Jia could respond, Po clutched his head, feeling a darkness in the atmosphere.

"Po?! What's wrong?" Vanessa asked in an alarmed tone.

Po fell to the ground, Tigress bent down to him in alarm, Lei ran over to him in alarm saying, "Daddy?!" Po rubbed his head, he feels something dark. He held his head as Tigress and Lei helped him sit up.

"I...I...I sense something..." Po managed to say.

"What is it, Dragon Warrior?" Tai Lung asked, wanting to know.

Jia looked at Po, and by the look on his face, something is very wrong. She heard rocks clatter on the rocky hill, she looked up there and held her machete tight.

"Dad...what's wrong?" Lei asked in concern.

Jia kept looking up there, and didn't see anything, Po looked at Tigress and whispered, "I think something's nearby..."

"Look out!" Jia shouted.

Then she tackled them to the ground while a big boulder flew just inches away from them! Jia got up and Tigress did as well.

"Such a clever teenager!" said an ominous voice, a voice Tigress instantly recognized.

Jia pulled out her machete as Tokuta showed himself, his black cloak blew lightly in the wind, he glared at them with his unforgiving yellow eyes. The other warriors got ready while Lei looked up at the werewolf in shock.

"Tokuta!" Tai Lung shouted.

Tokuta chuckled, "Yes. It's me. Such a 'wonderful' time to be seeing all of you again. You haven't changed much."

"Shut it, werewolf!" Tigress shouted.

Tokuta chuckled, he looked at Lei, "And you. You're one of the Chosen Ones for the Eight-Pointed Star prophecy, and so is your daddy." Lei glared at Tokuta, but they wondered how he knew!

"Don't you dare think that Lord Shen is involved with the work with me and my boss," Tokuta said.

Then it became clear! As much as they are shocked, the truth is that, Tokuta and Lord Shen...working together?!

"Don't think I don't know about the Eight-Pointed Star, I'm here to stop y'all before you even make it to the Mountain."

Tigress snarled, "Shut it! There're six of us and one of you!" Then Tokuta cackled and then he let out a howl, then a bunch of black lions along with Whittelocke came running out!

"Move!" Tai Lung shouted.

The warriors ran to a higher place and got ready for the black lions, Jia glared at the werewolf, wanting to kill him.

"Lei! Pull out your Orb!" Tai Lung told him.

"What?!" Lei asked, confused.

"Oh, no you don't!" Whittelocke shouted as he threw a boulder at Lei!

Lei avoided it but he dropped his bag! Dang it! Lei began running after it while Tigress went after him. Jia began fighting the black lions and sliced off some of their heads! Tokuta saw Jia was trying to reach him, he only chuckled in amusement. He howled again and more black lions came out to get her! She snarled, jumped into the air and threw all kinds of punches and kicks at them, she sliced off some of their heads before one punched her from behind! Jia got back up and stabbed the black lion in the chest. Another one was coming for her! Jia threw a kick before she threw the wounded black lion into it. Then she was punched to the ground, and she rolled down a rocky hill, she snarled, she has some cuts, but she's ready to fight. Her eyes slightly widened at the sight of maybe 50 or so black lions! Tokuta cackled in amusement as they went for her. Jia was startled, Po noticed that she was in trouble. He punched a black lion away before he began running to help Jia. He grew a determined look and then he did the "Grand Clap" move sending some of the black lions flying away. Jia looked to see Po, she didn't feel annoyed, but a bit relieved. Po looked at her and she gave a sharp nod at him. Then Jia charged for Tokuta, Po looked to see her heading up there as well. The panda decided to help her against him as well, Tokuta howled again before more black lions came out!

"Coward!" Jia shouted in anger.

"If you want me, you have to come and get me!" Tokuta taunted.

Jia snarled as she began fighting the black lions again, Po began helping her again, she saw him helping and she can't believe it, but she's a bit relieved to have help, too many of them for one person.

With Tigress and Lei, they're searching for the Red Orb, Lei's desperate to find it as is his mother, Tigress saw three black lions, she charged at them and began fighting them off while Lei kept looking, he knows his mother's strong. Then Lei came across a black lion himself, he gasped in horror. The black lion pulled out a sword he swung it, and Lei narrowly avoided it! He threw a kick at the black lion and punched it, the black lion grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground! Lei rolled to avoid its sword again, Tigress saw what was happening, she kicked the black lions down a treacherous hill, she ran to the black lion and kicked him HARD sending him down the treacherous hill. Tigress helped Lei up, she and him know that black lions are a little much for him to handle. They came across two more black lions, Tigress punched them both, but one recovered and went for Lei. Lei gasped in horror before he double punched it, but when he did, a red glow came out of nowhere, vaporizing the black lions and knocking him and his mother to the ground. They were both shocked, Tigress picked herself up before she helped Lei up.

"What the heck was that flash?!" Lei asked in a fast tone.

"I don't know!" Tigress replied before they began to move as the others fought off most of the black lions.

Then Lei spotted his bag, he pointed to it, Tigress saw it and they began running to it, then Whittelocke landed right in front of them! Tigress gasped, the werebear glared at them both. Then Lord Shen showed up and threw knives at the tigers, but they saw them and narrowly avoided them.

"Foolish peacock! You almost hit me!" Whittelocke shouted.

Shen said nothing, but Tigress knocked Whittelocke off his feet, tossed Lei his bag, she told him to run, he seemed reluctant but he ran anyway. Tigress grabbed Shen and threw him into Whittelocke. She began fighting them off, throwing punches and kicks at them, Shen pushed her away and began chasing Lei! Tigress wanted to go after him, but Whittelocke grabbed her leg and slung her to the ground several times! She roared and broke free, punching the werebear before fighting him, her leg's hurting, but she's able to fight. With Lei, he continues to run, he's panting in fear, then he gasped when Shen landed in front of him! Lei came to a stop in a hurry, Shen chuckled at the startled tiger. Shen charged for him, but Lei made a move and managed to kick Shen, but not hard. Lei began running again, Vanessa saw him running and she punched a few black lions before kicking them down. She ran after Lei, then Shen threw knives at Lei! Vanessa dashed and deflected most of the knives, but one hit her in the shoulder!

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Vanessa screamed in pain as she fell to the ground!

Lei's eyes widened in shock, his nerves snapped and then he charged at Shen and punched him to the ground! Tai Lung came charging, when Shen saw him he began running. Lei went to Vanessa and began to drag her, Tigress punched away Whittelocke, she saw Lei trying to help the wounded Vanessa. Tigress charged for them, she grabbed Vanessa's arm and they drug her into a small cave. As they took shelter, Tigress looked at Lei.

"You stay with her," Tigress said, "She'll heal herself, and I'll keep them away from you."

Lei nodded before Tigress went out, looking back once before she went out. Lei now wished he could be fighting against the black lions instead of always running from them. He felt a bit angry at himself, Vanessa slowly pulled out the knife Shen threw and began to heal herself with her Chi. The healing of that Chi always surprised Lei, he'll never get used to it. Vanessa then healed herself completely before sitting up.

"Let's go," said Vanessa.

"But...you're hurt!" Lei told her.

"I'm healed, I'm a bit sore, but I can still fight, stay near me!"

Lei nodded and he stayed close to Vanessa, while Vanessa kept Lei by her side, Po and Jia are still fighting their way to Tokuta. Po rubbed his hands together before pulling back, clinching them into fists and a blue glow appeared around both of his hands, surprising Jia. Then out of each hand a blue beam came out, killing most of the black lions, Jia was surprised again, as was Tokuta. Po began charging for him as his hands turned back to normal, then Jia joined up with Po. They began fighting Tokuta while Jia swung her machete at him, but kept missing. Since Tokuta's fighting, he can't howl for anymore black lions right now, but the sky above is clouding up with dark clouds, not ordinary clouds though. Jia punched Tokuta away and Po kicked him and slung him to the ground!

"I can handle him myself!" Jia told Po.

"No! You need assistance!" Po reasoned as he punched Tokuta.

"You might've helped me with all those black lions, but I can handle one werewolf!"

Then a LIGHTNING BOLT hit the hill, Po went flying off the hill while Jia and Tokuta rolled down the hill! Tigress looked up to see the dark clouds above and they're beginning to swirl. Then a flashback of her nightmare came to her mind...she was in a rocky area in it, even though it was dark, she tripped over rocks in a rocky terrain! Her eyes widened in fear, Whittelocke landed in front of her, but she punched him away with a blue flash from her fists. She began to head to Lei while Jia faced Tokuta.

"You think you can handle me, girl?" Tokuta taunted.

"I CAN and I WILL!" Jia roared.

Then she began fighting Tokuta, she swung her machete, he avoided it and they began fighting, punching, kicking, and blocking one another's attack. Tokuta grabbed Jia's arm, but she broke free and kicked his gut. Tokuta growled and began to fight harder. Jia made a move and got on Tokuta's back and began pulling his ears, Tokuta growled as he tried to get her off. Then, he jumped and purposely landed on his back, making Jia get hurt on some rocks. Tokuta got up and faced she tried to get up, but he grabbed her neck, and snarled at her. Then Jia kicked his crotch, making the werewolf yelp in pain, Jia got up and double punched him down a small hill! She charged after him, and then he kicked her face, she almost fell backward, Tokuta grabbed her by the neck, but before he could kill her Po kicked him away.

"Jia!" Po said as he helped her up, "Even Tigress has struggles against Tokuta! Don't ever underestimate him!"

Jia snarled, "I think I did pretty good against him."

Po sighed, and then the dark clouds really began circling, the warriors saw it, Lei looked on in astonishment and fear as Tigress held him close.

"The game's over, warriors," Tokuta said with an evil grin.

Then more black lions appeared like 100 or so of them! Then a bigger one in a black cloak with a bushy mane and gleaming red eyes descended from the clouds with mist surrounding him.

Po's eyes widened in horror, "Mogui..."

As Jia got ready, Tigress held the scared Lei closer, Tai Lung, Po, and Vanessa trying to face up to him, Mogui said, "The battle's just begun."

**A/N: UHHH OOHHHHHHH! Mogui's here! And he's brought a LOT of black lions with more to come! Do our warriors stand a chance against him?! He's supernatural! What's Madam Yue up to? Will they be able to save the universe?! Find out in the next chapter! REVIEW! :D :D**


	23. Showdown!

******A/N: Here's the final battle! :D I hope you enjoy! :D Please review! I don't own KFP.**

**Chapter 23 – Showdown!**

The warriors faced Mogui as he smirked deviously, his black cloak blew lightly in the wind, Jia had her machete ready while Lei held onto his mother, the atmosphere has gotten a lot darker, this is happening, facing their old and new enemies in a fight for the universe. Tokuta is ready for this.

"Do you insects think that you can defeat me? A supernatural threat?" Mogui challenged.

"I have you know to back off from me," Jia snarled as she crouched a little.

"A mortal?!" Mogui spat out, "You can't stand up to me, even the strong ones fail compared to me!"

Jia snarled while Tigress held her son in a protective way, glaring at Mogui. Mogui fired one of his dark beams, but it faded away because of the Orbs! Mogui chuckled.

"You carry two Orbs, enough to stop my dark beams, but not THIS!" Mogui shouted, he stomped his foot on the ground, "ATAAAACKKKK!"

The black lions began attacking while Tigress grabbed her son and leapt away, Po used the "Grand Clap" move again and blew some of the black lions away! There's so many of them! Tai Lung formed some blue fire in his hands and began throwing fireballs at them! Po pulled out his Orb, and the light killed some of the black lions, Mogui watched as they began fighting his men. Tokuta began attacking Vanessa, who shot her grapple hook at him and the rope wrapped around him. She roared before throwing him into Whittelocke! Po stomped on the ground, sending a blue shockwave out and knocking down some of the black lions. Jia sliced off some more of the black lions' heads as she charged towards Mogui who's standing there with his arms crossed. Shen began fighting her, he grabbed her with his mechanical foot, but she sliced it off with her machete! She tried to kill him, but Shen kicked her away. She got back up and kicked Shen before Mogui teleported him away to be healed. Jia charged for Mogui, and threw a kick at him, he didn't even flinch! She threw kicks and punches at him, Po took note of this.

"JIA!" Po shouted.

Jia didn't listen, Mogui sighed before he used his dark powers to blast Jia into Po! She landed on him and several black lions, she tried to stand up, but she couldn't! Po ran over to her while the black lions continued to attack, Lei saw Jia's condition, he shouted out for her as Tigress defended Lei from five more black lions! They're really heating up now! Po carried Jia bridal-style before Vanessa took her, pulled out a heal unit and poured it onto her. Jia was healed instantly, she stood up and Po and Vanessa began fighting some more black lions.

"Jia! You can't just use kung fu to beat him!" Po shouted as he punched five black lions away with a blue flash. Then Po shouted and fired another blue beam from his hand, killing 20 or so black lions.

While they all fought like wildfire against Mogui's men, Lei and Tigress manage to find a place to come up with a plan, Lei looks on the battle in horror, he can't believe what he's seeing!

"Mother..." Lei said, completely speechless, "Why...why doesn't Mogui just eliminate us with no problem?"

"I...I guess because of the Orbs, he can't touch them, and when someone's holding one, it protects them and a certain area from his powers..." Tigress said, rubbing her head, she looked at Lei, "I want you to stay close."

"Right," Lei replied as he took in a deep breath, "So what should I do?"

Tigress took in a deep breath, "Remember what your dad and I have taught you. Stay strong and focused."

"But I'm not a kung fu master..."

"You must learn how to use the Orb. I'm sure it'll give you great powers after what it did to the black lions."

Lei looked at his Red Orb, he must learn how to _use_ it? How's that possible? His mother told him to focus on controlling it, she knows that kung fu requires focus and she's taught him always to focus during his training sessions. Lei had to think quick, but he agreed to what his mother said, then TOKUTA showed up out of nowhere punching Lei down a hill and dropping his Orb! Tigress ROARED and then began fighting the werewolf while Lei landed at the bottom of the hill, he saw his Orb, he got up but then a black lion showed up! Lei gasped, and then the black lion charged, Lei avoided him by an inch before grabbing his Orb and holding it out in front of him.

"Begone!" Lei shouted as he held the Orb tight, the black lion just narrowed his eyes as Lei gulped, "I guess...that's not how I use it..." Then he screamed before he avoided the black lion and threw a kick at him. Lei threw a rock at him, but it did nothing to the lion, it snarled at him before Lei threw a spin kick at him. He avoided his claws before Tigress punched Tokuta down into him with a red glow from her hands.

"There're over 300 black lions, with more coming!" Tigress warned.

Lei was horrified, but he began telling himself to focus as Tigress spun around some and a golden ball appeared in her left hand, she threw it at a bunch of black lions and they all were defeated. Lei ran by her side as the other warriors struggled to handle all of the black lions. Mogui was watching the battle in amusement, he's smiling evilly as Tai Lung smashed more black lions into oblivion. Vanessa is helping Jia fight off black lions, Jia jumped into the air, did a split and sliced off a black lion's head before she threw all kinds of punches and kicks at them. Vanessa shouted before she SLAMMED her foot onto the ground, sending a crack out and it engulfed 20 black lions.

With Tigress and Lei, the teenage tiger is trying to find a way to use his Orb, but he doesn't know how. Tigress fought off more black lions while he focuses on his Orb. Tigress threw a spin kick to a black lion, punched another and kicked them down a steep hill. Then Whittelocke showed up and began to fight Tigress while Lei managed to kill a black lion. Tigress kicked Whittelocke down and punched him with a red glow from her hands. She pinned him to the ground, unsheathed her claws as she glared deep into his soul.

"How?! How the heck are you still alive?!" Tigress demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know, tiger girl?" Whittelocke taunted.

Tigress clawed his face, "Tell me! NOW!"

Whittelocke chuckled, "Well...if you gotta know, Mogui pulled us out of the Timeline and made us his servants." Tigress' eyes widened as Whittelocke finished, "He can bring any old enemy of your back from the past."

Then Whittelocke pushed her off him, but she clawed his leg, then she shouted, "What about the Kaftar?!" Then Mogui showed up in front of her!

"Why would I accept him, after what he plans to do?" Mogui asked.

Tigress was confused, but then Mogui launched a dark beam at her, it hit her and gravely injured her! She went flying by her son! Lei shouted out for her in distress while Po took note of what had happened. He ran after his wife while Tai Lung and Vanessa worked together as Tokuta showed up and began fighting Vanessa. What they didn't know, is that the black lions are being held off by Mogui from Po, Tigress, and Lei. Po and Lei arrived at Tigress, she's gravely injured and is bleeding.

"Dad..." Lei asked in a scared tone.

"I can heal her, but I need a heal unit!" Po replied in a fast tone.

"**Fools!"** Mogui shouted, **"Darkness shall always over come light! You all don't stand a chance against MEEEEEEE!"**

Then it came to Lei, he looked down at his Orb and thought to himself, "Light?" That's it! Light! But should he do something with light? Maybe think about light? Then his Orb began glowing stronger, and it looked as if it wanted to attack. It all makes sense now!

"Mom! Dad!" Lei shouted, they looked at him, "I gotta think about light! It's gonna help me use my Orb!"

Then he took off while Po and Tigress walked, Lei kept thinking about light and all of the goodness in the world, he closed his eyes as he ran up a hill. Tokuta noticed that Lei had his Orb glowing, he retreated quickly, Whittelocke wondered why. Then Lei jumped into the air, doing a split.

"SHAAA-ZAAAAMMMM!" Lei shouted.

The Red Light went all across the battle field, killing the black lions, including Whittelocke while Mogui just stood there. The others shielded their eyes as the bright red light shone for miles to be seen. Once it faded away, Lei was on his knees with his eyes closed. He opened them to see all enemies are gone.

"Wahoooo!" Lei shouted out of joy.

They all were amazed, but Jia was probably the most amazed, she didn't know Lei could've pull that off! Her hands almost became limp, but she managed to recover. Po began to heal Tigress with his Chi, before anyone could say anything...

"You think one puny Orb could defeat me?" a deep voice asked.

They all froze, and then they saw a bigger figure of Mogui with dark mist around him! Lei gasped in horror while Jia got ready for him.

"There's not enough light to defeat me, I've not been able to fully release my power, but **I WILL!**" Mogui shouted.

He shot out some dark beams at Po and Tigress, but Po thought of light and his Green Orb glowed, the Orb protected them, Mogui chuckled as he began launching more dark beams while laughing. Po picked up Tigress bridal-style while being careful of her wounds, Tai Lung and Vanessa began to move alongside Lei, Jia joined up with them as Mogui cackled, they jumped away from Mogui's dark beams, they were thrown off their feet while Lei kept thinking about light, shielding them from the dark beams, they all got back up, but Jia's wounded, she tried standing up, she began running but she started to limp. Lei ran back to get her and picked her up bridal-style (again).

"Lei! I don't like you carrying me!" Jia shouted as they continued to run from Mogui's dark beams, Lei said he was sorry and for her to trust him. The warriors kept on running while Mogui decided he has had enough. Then he stopped firing dark beams, the warriors took note of this. They looked up at Mogui with caution as he smiles evilly at them.

"I must say, for the first _easy_ round, you all aren't bad," Mogui told them, but then he said, "But you can't handle **ROUND TWO!**"

Then Mogui laughed before he disappeared. But the dark clouds kept swirling above them, it got eerily quiet, a light breeze blew, Lei put Jia down before she said anything. Nothing came...but then...CRASH! A huge black TENTACLE emerged from beneath the rocky surface! Tigress gasped in horror, but she could barely gasp. It's from her nightmare! The others were horrified as well, Lei thought of light again, and the Orb sent a beam out, but it didn't make a scratch! Five more tentacles came out, Po shouted "RUN" before they ran and the tentacle SLAMMED onto the rocky terrain! They went flying into the air, Tigress flew out of Po's arms, she and Po landed next to Tai Lung, she cringed from her pain. Vanessa landed next to the two teenagers! The tentacle figure began slamming its tentacles around the area, looking for them!

"RUN KIDS! RUN!" Vanessa shouted over the noise!

Po had no time to heal Tigress, he knew Vanessa carried heal units just in case, but as the tentacles came more out of the dark abyss, they began to run faster as Po carried his wife in his arms.

"WE MUST GET TO THE PLAINS AWAY FROM HERE!" Tai Lung shouted.

"RIGHT!" Po shouted.

The tentacles SLAMMED close to them and they went flying again! Tai Lung managed to catch Tigress before he slammed onto the ground, Vanessa saw Jia was wounded, so she picked her up and began running with her. Jia was annoyed but she kept her mouth shut. A deep loud ROAR came from the tentacle figure, it continued to look for them as the ground began to shake! Lei shed a tear in horror before they were all thrown to the ground! The figure ROARED and it began to reach for them! Po shoved Tigress to Tai Lung and the tentacle grabbed him!

"DAAAAADDDDDD!" Lei shouted in a horrified tone.

"POOOOO!" Tigress shouted in pain.

Tai Lung jumped after Po and grabbed him, he kept fighting the tentacle while Vanessa tried using her gun to make it let go of Po.

"Don't worry, Dad! We'll save you!" Lei said in a horrified tone.

"No! Get out of here!" Po shouted.

"Dad! No please!"

"GO!"

He shoved Tai Lung before the beast drug him away! They all looked on in horror, even Jia as the figure dragged Po into the center and dropped him in! Red eyes showed up as Po screamed before he fell into the abyss in the forever darkness!

It was horrifying, Po was gone...Lei couldn't believe what had happened, tears trickled down his cheeks, then the figure began to reach again! Tai Lung picked up Tigress, they have to run despite what had happened!

"GET TO SAFETY!" Tai Lung shouted over the noise as another tentacle SLAMMED onto the ground!

With Madam Yue, she's finished what she's planned, it's gonna take a little longer for it to come out. Let's just say that. She senses something dark, she looked at Biyu in horror.

"Biyu..." she said in horror.

"What is it Mom?" Biyu asked, knowing something's wrong.

Yue is speechless, she didn't know how to tell her daughter, she straightened herself up, "You...you and I must...create a portal for the warriors...something...terrible has happened..." Biyu's eyes widened in horror, seeing the look on Yue's face, she decides to obey without question.

Back with the warriors, they're able to get to the plains, they all but Vanessa collapsed, Tai Lung looked on his arm to see he had a big cut on it, Vanessa has cuts and bruises and a cut on her leg, Jia has a hurt foot and a cut on her leg with smaller wounds on her body. Lei's the least hurt, he collapsed next to his wounded mother as the dark clouds continued to swirl. His dad's gone...they don't stand a chance against that tentacle figure or Mogui...then Lei began sobbing, he hugged his wounded mother as he cried onto her shoulder, Tai Lung and Vanessa were sad too, and Jia felt...sorry for Lei. She felt a twinge of sadness come to her.

"Vanessa...heal Tigress..." Tai Lung said, fighting tears.

Vanessa began looking through her utility belt, and gasped, she looked on the other side and saw nothing. She gave them a look of horror and sadness.

"I'm sorry..." she said, "But...I don't have a heal unit..."

"What?!" Tai Lung shouted.

Lei heard what Vanessa said, he hugged his mother a little tighter and said, "I'm NOT losing my mother! I'm not!" He began crying some more.

Tigress made Lei look into her eyes, "Be strong...please...your Orb is critical to save the universe..."

"I WON'T lose you!" Lei cried.

Tigress coughed, "I hope you...won't..."

Lei held his mother's paw and she clinched his gently as well, the figure ROARED as it continued to get closer. Then a bright white light showed up in the distance. Tai Lung looked and saw it was a portal.

"It's a white portal!" Tai Lung shouted pointing at it.

They looked and then they heard Yue's voice say, "Hurry! I and Biyu don't have enough energy to keep it up for long! Move it now!" Tigress sat up, Lei decided to carry her, Tigress was proud of Lei growing strong, they began to run while Vanessa picked up the wounded Jia. They began making their way to the portal, they had to make it! They just had to!

They saw the tentacle figure coming from the rocky terrain towards them, it was slamming its tentacles down as it looked for them. Vanessa began limping a bit since her wound is getting worse, Jia has had enough so she began moving on her own. Vanessa shouted for her, but Jia kept on going. They're all tattered from battle. Then Lei tripped, he dropped his mother on mistake while the others, oblivious to what happened kept moving. Lei saw his mother was stuck between two rocks, he began pulling on her.

"Mom! Come on! We gotta get outta here!" Lei pleaded with her.

Tigress tried moving, but the pain was overwhelming, Lei managed to pull her out, but he had a cut on his right arm, that soared up in pain. Lei tried dragging her, but it was no use!

"Lei! Lei! Stop!" Tigress said.

"What?!" Lei shouted as Tigress collapsed onto her back.

Tigress had a look of sadness as Lei knelt down towards her.

"Come on, Mother! We gotta go! We can make it!" Lei pleaded with her.

The others took note of Lei and his mother, Jia wanted to go after him, but Tai Lung began running. With Tigress and Lei, Tigress felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she shook her head.

"I can't go on..." Tigress said weakly, Lei gasped and said, "No Mother! I love you! I won't leave you!"

Tigress felt more tears trickle down her face, she looked up at her son's horrified, yet saddened look, she smiled a small smile at him, "I...I'm so proud of you...Lei...you've grown into a strong young man..."

Lei's tears began leaking down his face more as Tai Lung continued running to him.

"N-No! I-I wanna be a better son than I was these past couple days!" Lei sobbed, "I lost my dad...I don't wanna live without you..."

"You must move...Lei...you must save the universe..."

"No!" Lei cried out in sadness as he placed his head on his mother's chest, sobbing, "Don't...don't talk like that!"

Tigress' eyes are filled with tears, yet, she felt at peace, she gently pushed her son's face off her so she could see him, his face is soaked with tear. Tigress smiled at her son, "Remember...stay strong...take care of the others...save the universe...there're countless lives on the line...I...I love you...Lei...I wouldn't have been happy...without Po...or...you..."

Lei began sobbing more, he didn't wanna leave his mother behind! He loves her, he thought of the times they had together in his life. He's never been sadder in his life. Then Tai Lung came along.

"We gotta..." he said, then he saw Tigress couldn't even move, "What's wrong?!"

Lei sobbed onto his mother while Tigress looked at Tai Lung, "I...I can't...move...get...Lei outta here...save the universe..." Tai Lung was horrified and saddened at the same time, he looked to see the tentacle figure coming closer with ease. Lei whispered "No" to his mother. Tai Lung hated to do it, but he grabbed Lei's arms and began taking him with him.

"NO! NOOOOO! MOMMMAAAAAAA!" Lei cried out in sadness as tears rolled down his face.

"I HATE IT TOO, BUT YOU MUST LIVE!" Tai Lung shouted as he ran faster than he has in his entire life.

Lei kept shouting out for his mother while tears streamed down Tigress' face, the first two felines went in while Tai Lung and Lei narrowly made it into the portal before it closed, the two lionesses ran out of energy. Tigress weakly looked up at the tentacle figure, seeing its red gleaming eyes. She closed her eyes, feeling at peace, yet saddened, as she was surrounded in forever darkness.

**A/N: ...OH NOOOOO! Po and TIGRESSSSSS! Please don't hate me just yet, but there's one more chapter to this first part! Yes! First part! The final battle of the first part is what I meant. REVIEW! :D**


	24. Last chapter of pt1

**A/N: Here's the final chapter of KFN 4 part 1! :D I hope you enjoy, and the ending of this chapter will leave you speechless and shocked to your core! :D I don't own KFP. Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 24 – Last chapter of pt1**

In a dark area surrounded by swirling clouds, the atmosphere is heavy and there's dark mist surrounding Mogui as he watches the tentacle figure pull back into the hole. He took note that one of the Orbs is gone into eternal darkness. He crosses his arms as he chuckles in amusement.

"Heh...heh...**AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!**" he cackled, "Now, that one of the Orb Holders and one of the Eight Orbs are gone, I shall conquer this universe in no time at all!"

He chuckled again, he began walking in the dark area, now with Po and Tigress gone, the Red Orb Holder is more vulnerable than ever before. He walks up some dark steps with an evil grin, feeling happy that he can carry on his plan with little worry. But he knows that Lei and his group are still out there, so he must send someone out to look for them.

"Tokuta! Report to me at once!" Mogui shouted. Then Tokuta came running at him on all fours, he screeched to a stop and stood up straight before his master, "Master Mogui, you summoned me?"

"Yes," said Mogui, "Even though we've had a grand victory, Lei and his gang are still out there...hiding with Madam Yue. I want you to send out more black lions to find them, and I want you on the hunt as well." Tokuta bowed before his master.

"And Master, Lord Shen is recovering from his wounds. He'll be able to be up and fighting again in a few hours," Tokuta said.

"Good," said Mogui, crossing his arms, "Do _not_ fail me. Destroy Lei and his group right on the spot without hesitation." He got right up in Tokuta's face, the werewolf slightly cringed in fear as Mogui said, "You know what'll happen if you do."

Tokuta nodded without hesitation, a shiver up his spine, "Y-Yes...Master Mogui of the Universe. I...I won't let you down." Mogui smirked as he pulled back, "Good. Head out immediately. I don't want them to start. Destroy them before they start on collecting the Orbs!"

"Yes sir!" Tokuta said before he took off on all fours to get his army on the hunt for Lei and his group.

Mogui began walking as he pulled out the locket and looked at it, he exhaled deeply before he put it away. He came upon a spinning thing of Yin and Yang, but the Yang part, representing the light is little less than half bigger than the Yin part, representing the darkness.

"Soon...very soon...the universe will be mine!" Mogui laughed, **"HA HA HA HA HA HA! AH HA HA HA HA HA!"**

Meanwhile at Madam Yue's house, she's looking at the same Yin Yang symbol Mogui was looking at. She has a depressed look on her face as her ears drooped. She closed her eyes and a tear fell out of one of them. She's ashamed of what had happened to Po and Tigress...two great warriors...have fallen...She sniffled and looked at the spinning Yin Yang symbol. She sighed as she looked upon it, "Please...hold on...we must believe strong in the Light...and overcome Mogui's eternal darkness..." Of course, she knows without Po and his Orb, there's no way the Eight-Pointed Star could work. Biyu came into the room her mother's in.

"How're they doing?" Yue asked is a bleak tone.

Biyu sighed, "I've healed them...but...Lei's torn apart...more than Vanessa and Tai Lung...but they're still torn apart..." Yue nodded, "And what about Jia?"

"She seems to have twinges of sadness...but I feel it might be for Lei," Biyu replied as she came to her mother's side.

Yue turned to her daughter, "Let's head into the room." Biyu nodded and they walked into the room where the four survivors are staying. Jia's leaning against the wall, she looked at the two white lionesses, she doesn't fully trust them, but they're their only refuge. Tai Lung and Vanessa are sitting next to each other while Lei leaned against Vanessa, crying onto her shoulder, Vanessa had her own look of sadness as tears trickled down her cheeks, Tai Lung had some tears coming down, but he's trying to hold them back. Lei is trying to calm down, but when you lose your parents like that, it can't be easy! Madam Yue had her own look of sadness as did Biyu, tears trickled down Biyu's eyes as she sat between Lei and Tai Lung, she put a comforting paw on Lei's back and began rubbing it. Yue looked at Tai Lung with a sorrowful expression and signaled him to come over. Tai Lung got up and he and Yue walked a little ways from Lei, who still sobs.

"First off..." Yue whispered, "I'm...I'm sorry for you...Vanessa, and most of all...Lei..." Tai Lung nodded before Yue continued, "I must let you know, without an Orb Holder, the Eight-pointed Star won't work...and that there's little time to save the universe..."

Tai Lung sighed heavily, "Of course it won't...the Orb Holder must activate the Orb on Heroes' peak." Yue sighed as a tear fell down her face, "We...we've failed..." She trailed off, not wanting to say anymore.

As Lei sobbed onto Vanessa, Vanessa and Biyu tried to give him their best comfort, Jia kept looking onto Lei. And for the second time...she feels sorry for him. She felt twinges of sadness. She's wondering why a hard warrior like herself is becoming 'soft' for Lei, but she doesn't know how to comfort people after a hard loss. Lei sat up as his picture of himself and his parents fell out. He thought about the happy times they had, the laughs, the times he slept in bed with them, they always comforted him, fed him, made him happy. He...he always loved them. Even though his dad and grandfather embarrassed him sometimes, he knows they just love him as much as they love him...he closed his eyes as he felt more tears trickle down his face.

"I...I wish I could've been...a better son..." he sobbed, "Instead of disobeying...them..."

Yue felt even more sorry for the teenage tiger, Tai Lung sighed as a tear trickled down his face. He sighed and said, "If...if only we could bring them back..." He sighed again, there's no way that they're coming back.

"Wait..." said Yue, Tai Lung looked at her, "There...there is one way..."

Lei looked up at her, Jia glared at Yue before the white lioness said, "But...you must enter the eternal darkness of Mogui's world to get them back."

"But..." Lei sobbed, "That tentacle thing...it killed them..."

"It did," Yue replied, "But that thing drug Po and Tigress' body and souls into Mogui's world."

"Are you saying we can bring Po and Tigress back?" Vanessa asked, wiping her tears away.

"It's possible..." Yue whispered, "But...the journey's very dangerous with all kinds of difficult obstacles and as well...Mogui himself and his tricks...I've been there twice before..."

"How do we get there?" Tai Lung asked.

"Well, the way I go, is treacherous...I can't take my daughter with me...entering is one thing...but getting back is another story..."

Lei wiped away the tears of his eyes, he calmed himself down and asked, "There IS or is NOT a way?" Yue looked at Lei, he stood up and put his hands on his hips. Yue sighed, "Yes. Yes. But the journey's too dangerous..."

"I DON'T care how DANGEROUS it is!" Lei snapped, "I won't abandon my parents if there's a way! I want to SAVE THEM!"

Yue was surprised at Lei's words, as were the others, Yue stepped up to Lei and said, "The journey's gonna be extremely dangerous. I..."

"I DON'T CARE!" Lei snapped.

"I know you're upset about the loss, but...wait a minute...there's an Orb in there...right?"

"Yes. I also thought about that," said Tai Lung, "If we want to save the universe...we have to go down there..."

Yue's eyes widened as did Biyu's, this is a suicide mission! Tai Lung knew it, Lei did as well, but he wants to save his parents! Vanessa stood up.

"Well...I'm in to save Lei's parents, my friends, and the universe," she said.

Lei nodded, "I'm in too." Tai Lung then said, "Me too." They looked at Jia. She raised an eyebrow. Lei looked at her, and after a minute, she sighed as she stood up straight, "I'm going too."

"What?" Yue asked, "But Jia, it's dangerous."

"I know..." said Jia, "But...I...I feel some kind of calling to...go on this...this journey..."

"Ah," said Yue, "It could be the universe calling you to a destiny."

"What?" Jia asked, "How can the universe be calling someone like me?"

"Sometimes the universe works in its own unique ways to solve the problems surrounding us."

Jia raised an eyebrow, but she doesn't know if it's the universe calling her...but...is it? She was confused, but she didn't show it much on her face.

"Lei..." said Yue.

Lei looked at her, then Yue sensed something, she put her paw on him, the universe...is telling her something. She looked directly into Lei's eyes, and said, "The universe tells me...that you're more capable of things than you think."

"What're you talking about?" Lei asked, confused.

"Your dad was a fast learner in kung fu. And if he was, you are too. What I mean is, that we need to prepare you in training for the upcoming battle."

"But...how am I gonna do that? I'm not a kung fu master."

"But an intelligent person who loves learning. Just have faith in yourself and in the Light. Focus and control. You can learn kung fu if you put your soul into it."

"But..."

"Do you want to save your parents? Do you?" Yue asked in a firm tone, Lei froze, he wanted to save them, Yue looked at Jia and said, "You, Jia. You're gonna train Lei along with Vanessa and Tai Lung."

"What?! Me?!" Jia asked.

"Yes. It's a step to save the universe," said Yue before she began walking away, "Also...I have someone here...that can help us find the Orbs faster, using his psychological powers he can detect them. Plus...you also need him...because he knows Mogui's world's tricks."

"And who might that be?" Tai Lung asked.

"He's on his way down," replied Yue, Jia wanted to say something, but Yue said, "I know you want to object, Jia. But you must train Lei to help save the universe. Do you want it to be gone? You'll be gone too." Jia snarled at her, but she gave in. Lei was overwhelmed again, he has to train, he has to go into Mogui's world, and he has to save the universe! He felt like he was gonna pass out, he fell back into Vanessa's arms. Then Vanessa noticed a scar on Tai Lung's arm, that was barely noticeable, that she's never seen before.

"You never told me about that," said Vanessa, pointing at it.

"About what?" Tai Lung asked, confused, Vanessa pointed to the scar, Tai Lung raised an eyebrow and then he saw it.

"Oh, that..." said Tai Lung.

"Where did you get that?" Vanessa asked confused as Lei looked at it as well.

"I...I got it during the first fight with the Kaftar...back in the Valley of Peace...remember?"

Vanessa nodded, understanding, "I'm just glad he's gone...and not here to see us like this."

"But I am here," said a voice that sent chills up and down Tai Lung and Vanessa's spine as their eyes got as wide as dinner plates.

Then a figure with black pants came down the steps, Vanessa and Tai Lung gasped in shock and horror while Jia slowly pulled out her machete while Lei's eyes widened. He had a black cloak on and the spiked belt that Yue grabbed earlier...it's the KAFTAR! He smiles deviously at the astounded felines while Yue looked at them.

"Now..." she said, "I know you're in shock and would want to attack. But he's here to help you get down into Mogui's world and find the Orbs. He will cooperate."

"I will..." the Kaftar said, crossing his arms, "And we're gonna have loads of fun..."

He chuckled as the warriors, Jia, and Lei looked on in shock, the Kaftar's back from the dead! And now, he's...he's gonna help?!

**To be continued**

**A/N: ...THE KAFTAR?! HELPING?! What a SHOCK! Now, Lei must train himself and head down into Mogui's dark world! Will they save Po and Tigress to save the universe?! Will the Solar Team be okay? Will darkness overcome light?! Please stay tuned for "Kung Fu Nightfall 4 - Part 2" to see what happens next! :D Please REVIEW! :D And I hope to see y'all in Part 2! :D I must map it out a bit first, but I hope not to disappoint y'all. Oh, and I'd love to give a shoutout to Pandafan91 who's inspired me to use more fantasy stuff and to go deeper into this story. :D Read his stories, they're AWESOME! :D Later! Oh, and be sure to check out my other stories while waiting. :D Later! :D**


End file.
